El Sabor del Futuro
by Artemis - Hime
Summary: Dos años pasaron desde que Oga, Beelzebub e Hilda se conocieran. Todo va bien o eso creía Oga hasta que esos tres sujetos llegaron a sus vidas. Capitulo 13(12): El sabor del futuro: Oga Misaki I: Impotencia... el daño era demasiado, sin duda la mayoría ya conocía el dolor de perder algo preciado, personas importantes...
1. La Primera Palabra

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Humor/ Familiar/ Aventura

**Rango: **T (Por malas palabras y escenas)

**Parejas: **Furuichi/Lamia; Ligero OgaxHilda

**Este Anime/Manga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura. Yo simplemente doy esta historia****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La Primera Palabra <strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy simplemente seria un buen dia ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero, lo que si sabia era que algo iba a salir mal, si, Oga Tatsumi lo sabia, bebe Beel tranquilo, Hilda tranquila viendo la novela de las 4 de la tarde y el al lado suyo, que por mas que quisiera negar, el también se engancho con la maldita novela; Furuichi sin aparecer en su casa con sus fantasías de querer ver a Hilda en traje de baño o alguna otra tontería, y por si fuera poco el grandote de Alaindelon se fue de compras con su mama muy contento al parecer, Lamia esta en casa de Furuichi, escondiéndose del hermano de Beel y seguro que haciendo otras "Cosas" con su mejor amigo o al menos Lamia lo intentaría, es tan Tsundere que no le puede decir que se enamoro de el, Furuichi en cambio hace caso omiso a esos sentimientos, ya que el idiota solo la ve como una niña, claro solo cuando le conviene, pero la verdad es que también siente algo por ella y no precisamente es amistad, solo que es mejor así según lo dicho por su amigo. Y con el hermano de Beel y sus sirvientas, hace tiempo que no les ve, entiéndase desde la mañana que vino para fastidiarle, pero luego lo corrió diciéndole que Lamia lo buscaba, el pequeño En no dudo en salir en busca de su "Amada", claro, ella no le correspondía.<p>

- Vamos Josefina, véngate del desgraciado de Ricardo Arturo- Decía Hilda muy emocionada por la novela

- ¡Demonios!- Exclamo Oga- No te dejes Ricardo Arturo, demuéstrale que eres bien hombre y que no te acostaste con su hermana por despecho

- ¡Que!- Le grito Hilda- ¡¿Cómo que no se acostó con su hermana por despecho?

- Si hubieras visto lo que paso hace 15 minutos entenderías- Le espeto

- Bueno, Beel-sama me necesitaba y...-

Ambos volvieron a poner atención a la pantalla justo cuando se escucho el sonido de una cachetada.

- ¡UH!- Exclamaron ambos

Y bueno... Beel jugaba con Kota enfrente de ellos con unos cubos ¿Qué hacia Kota ahí? Bueno, Kunieda Aoi quería tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero como tenia que cuidar a su hermanito no podía, Hilda escucho de esto cuando lo hablaba con Chiaki y le propuso que ella lo cuidaría, al principio se negó, pero luego acepto. Últimamente ella y Aoi se están llevando mejor que antes, claro, sin quitar esa rivalidad que aun mantienen. Oga piensa que Hilda hizo eso a cambio de algo, pero, jamás lo sabría por la boca del demonio.

- Dabu, Dabubu, Dada...- Decía Beel

- Aah... aaha...- Contestaba Kota

Aunque ambos ya tenían 3 años, seguían sin querer hablar bien. O más bien se negaban a hacerlo para seguir platicando en su propio lenguaje sin que nadie los reprendiera por todo lo que "hablaban". Por cierto, Beel ya utilizaba ropa, traia puesto un short negro y una camisita de color verde, eso si, su chupón seguía presente.

- Oye Hilda- Hablo Oga

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- No crees que va siendo hora de que ellos comiencen a hablar con palabras más entendibles-

-...- La demonio observo a ambos bebes- Creo que tienes razón... ambos ya deberían al menos haber dicho algunas cuantas palabras...

-Pues Beel no ha dicho ni una hasta ahora y Kota creo que tampoco...

- ¿Qué tal si les decimos que digan alguna palabra primero? Una que sea fácil...-

- Bueno... según me dijo mi mama la primera palabra que dije fue "Demonios", como iba a imaginar que terminaría rodeado de muchos...- Una enorme gota de sudor cayo por su cabeza- Los bebes normales generalmente su primera palabra es "Papá" o "Mamá"

Ambos se quedaron callados. Eso si que les habia afectado un poco, nunca se imaginaron que algún momento Beel les llamara madre y padre. Es cierto que Oga ya habia dicho hace tiempo que el era su padre y por ello no iba a permitir que su hijo cometiera alguna estupidez como destruir a la humanidad. Por otra parte, Hilda, bien era su nodriza y era como su segunda madre, palabras dichas por el Rey demonio, Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda, entre otros, en cambio Alaindelon, Lamia y el Doctor Forcus le decían que ella era su madre, por que una madre es la que cría y te da todo el afecto que se requiere desde chico, esa es una verdadera madre, no es que la madre biológica de Beel no lo quisiera con ella, es solo que... bueno, dejaría ese asunto para otra ocasión.

- Bueno...- Oga se rasco su cabeza algo inquieto

- Al parecer por nuestros pensamientos paso una idea algo parecida...-

- Es que es algo raro... digo... para ti no debería ser raro, ya sabes... tu eres su madre

- Te equivocas, no lo soy, solo soy su...

- Si, si, claro... tu realmente te preocupas por el como su verdadera madre, lo eres... seguro que Beel te ve así...- Oga miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Hilda

- Bueno...- Se sintió nerviosa por primera vez- A pesar de todo... tu también has hecho tu trabajo como padre.

-...- Eso si que lo sorprendió- Eh... no queda de otra...

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

- P-Pa...M-Ma- Balbuceo Beel que estaba frente a ellos junto a Kota viéndolos atentamente

- ¿Dijo Papá?- Cuestiono Oga

-¿Dijo Mamá?- Cuestiono Hilda

Ambos se miraron para luego mirar a Bebe Beel.

- J-Joven amo...- Decía nerviosamente Hilda- ¿Dijo Mamá, verdad?-

- No, Beel, tu dijiste Papá ¿Cierto?- Le cuestionaba Oga

- D-Da...P-Pa

- Si, di Papá- Le animaba Oga

- M-Ma...-

- Vamos joven Amo, diga Mamá- Le animaba también Hilda con una gran sonrisa

- Papá

- Mamá

Ambos se regresaron a ver con miradas desafiantes.

- El dirá papá primero, por que ambos pasamos más tiempo junto-

- ¿Disculpa? Yo también paso mucho tiempo con el, aparte de que también le alimento y juego con el

- Pues yo también hago lo mismo

Oga y Kota se regresaron a ver, y Beel solo negó con la cabeza, mientras Kota le sonrió como si lo lamentara. Es que ambos sabían que terminaría de algún modo de esa forma, por eso evitaban decir alguna palabra. Kota estaba por decir "Hermana" hace una semana, cuando esta al parecer se alarmo y desapareció de su vista y reapareció trayendo con ella una cámara de video y a su abuelo, lo enfoco con la cámara a el y el abuelo rogándole por que dijera "Abuelo" o su hermana por que dijera "Hermana". Obviamente Kota se harto de eso y opto por no volver a intentar decir una palabra. Kota se lo habia comentado al dia siguiente a su querido amigo/rival, Beel no creyó que fuera tan malo, pero ahora que lo veía seguía sin creer que fuera tan malo.

- ¡Debemos grabar el momento!-Exclamo alguien atrás de todos ellos

Era Lamia acompañada por Furuichi. Ella aparentaba ahora unos 16 años, ¿Cómo lo logro en tan poco tiempo? Nadie lo sabe, pero, lo que si saben todos, es que eso le beneficia a ella para llamar la atención de Furuichi y no era para menos ya que era la dueña de un hermoso cuerpo.

- ¡Bebe Beel por fin dijo su primera palabra! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué fue?- Cuestiono Furuichi

- Papá/Mamá- Exclamaron Oga y Hilda para luego comenzar otra discusión sobre que fue lo que dijo primero

- ¡Oh! ¡Beel-chan ya dijo su primera palabra!- Era la hermana de Tatsumi, Misaki,

- ¡Enserio!- Exclamaron Alaindelon y la madre de Oga que entraban con bolsas de compra-

- ¡Debemos atesorar el momento!- Exclamo en padre de Tatsumi entrando corriendo y subiendo las escaleras a una gran velocidad

- Di Papá/ Di Mamá- Insistían Oga e Hilda

- ...- Beel se sentía algo mareado y nervioso

- Creo que lo están estresando- Opino Furuichi

- Beel-sama podría sufrir de estrés prematuro- Opino Lamia

- ¿Es eso posible?-

- Un poco...-

Lamia y Furuichi se miraron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose instantáneamente y desviando las miradas.

- ¡Es un bonito dia!- Opino Furuichi

- ¡S-Si!- Contesto Lamia igualmente sonrojada- ¿N-No te gustaría salir a pasear por ahí?-

- ¿Eh? No... Será entretenido... después de todo es sábado...- Realmente estaba nervioso, pero en eso se recuerda que es Lamia y que debía verla como una niña- Aunque lo mejor seria que nos quedáramos aquí, ya sabes... para evitar que algo malo pase-

-... Claro...- Lamia se notaba algo decepcionada

- Eh...- Eso hizo que Furuichi se sintiera mal, pero no le quedaba de otra, Lamia aun teniendo ese cuerpo era una niña para el, ¡Pero que demonios! ¿Desde cuando se niega a salir con una chica bonita? ¡Solo por esta vez!- Aunque... podríamos salir otro dia, ya sabes... ir al cine u otro lado...- Vio como Lamia se alegraba lo que lo tranquilizo enormemente

- ¡Claro!- Se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado emocionada- A-Aunque... no es como si lo pasara bien contigo ni nada...

- Jejeje- Y ahí iba su lado Tsundere, era algo que le gustaba de ella

Cuando ambos regresaron a ver a donde estaban los demás, a ambos les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza. Oga e Hilda seguían insistiéndole a Beel por que dijera Papá o Mamá, El padre de Oga grababa el momento, Alaindelon, junto a la madre y hermana de Oga reían y también le insistían a Beel por que hablara.

- Creo que el Amo Beel esta apunto de estallar- Opino Lamia

- ¿Tu crees?

- ...- Beel estaba a punto de estallar, pero, lo que si aprendió en dos años fue que no debía electrocutar a las personas que quiere, pero como podría contenerse con todos poniéndoles los pelos de punta-

-...- Kota solo se alejo de ahí y hasta llegar con Furuichi y Lamia, la última lo cargo, y soltó un suspiro, se lo advirtió, se lo dijo y como siempre no le hizo caso, pero bueno, al menos lo intento-

- c-ca...- Balbuceaba Beel-

Todos guardaron silencio.

- ¡CALLENSE!- Grito el pequeño peliverde sorprendiendo a más de uno, más de paso llevándose una poderosa descarga eléctrica, los únicos que se salvaron fueron Kota, Furuichi y Lamia.

- Crelo que che etecho...- Dijo Kota, logrando que Lamia y Furuichi se quedaron sorprendidos y con una enorme gota de sudor cayéndoles por la cabeza.

_Esta es la historia del delincuente juvenil que por casualidades del destino, cosa que no existe, termino convirtiéndose en el padre de un niño, el cual no es otro que el Hijo de Rey Demonio y ha venido a la tierra a destruir a la humanidad. Ha pasado dos años desde que se conocieron y ahora el joven padre cursa su último año de preparatoria. Sin saber claro, lo que le tenía preparado el destino_.

* * *

><p>- Es esa- Señala un sujeto de cabellera negra a la casa de los Oga<p>

- Si, la reconocí por las fotos- Contesto otro muchacho de cabello verde

- ¿Entonces que?- Pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules

- Ya saben el plan- Dijo el muchacho de cabello verde-

- ¿Les diremos que venimos por parte el rey Demonio?- Cuestiono la chica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por Leer. Este es mi nuevo proyecto. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten. Se aceptan toda clase de criticas. ^^. DEJEN REVIEW. Eso me hará muy feliz a mi y a Beel. <strong>_


	2. Es su Desicion

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Familiar/Drama/Suspenso

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **Furuichi/Lamia

**Este Anime/Manga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Es su Decisión<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡Gracias por tu trabajo Kunieda!-<p>

- Gracias, nos vemos mañana- Se despedía Aoi de sus compañeras de trabajo

Ella trabaja en una pastelería llamada "Piffle Princess", quería obtener un dinero extra para sus estudios en la universidad. Se fija en su reloj de mano.

- Oh, llegare un poco temprano- Dijo ella al notar la hora- ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en la casa de Oga?

- Kunieda- Se escucho gritar desde el otro lado de la calle

- ¿Tojo?-

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Trabajo en este lugar de medio tiempo- Señalo a la tienda que estaba atrás de el

- Ya veo...

- Necesito el dinero para mis estudios de universidad

- Es cierto, vamos a la misma universidad, es increíble que nos aceptaran con nuestras calificaciones...

- Bueno, solo hay que estudiar para el examen de ingreso y ya

- Eso no borra nuestro historial...

- Tienes razón, no logro entender como nos aceptaron... Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Oga y los demás? Hace un tiempo que no les veo

- Bueno...

* * *

><p><strong>Y hablando de ellos...<strong>

* * *

><p>- A-Ah...- Oga estaba completamente aturdido por la descarga eléctrica que habia recibido- ¿Por qué no preví esto?...<p>

- Beel-sama se estreso por nuestra culpa- Dijo Hilda

- Pero al menos ya dijo su primera palabra- Menciono Furuichi-

-...- Ni a Oga ni a Hilda les habia hecho gracia ese comentario por lo que fulminaron a Furuichi con la mirada

- Pero es su culpa, así que ni me vean así-

- Puf... Tiene razón... de no haber insistido tanto tal vez hubiera dicho otra cosa- Menciono Misaki ya sentada en el sillón arreglándose su cabello- Bueno... me retiro, si no llegare tarde a mi trabajo de medio tiempo

- Aun no puedo creer que quieras ser abogada...- Bufo Tatsumi

- Bueno, realmente no me interesaba al principio, pero con el tiempo me llego a gustar, nos vemos...-

Misaki salió corriendo de la casa.

- Debo preparar la cena- Dijo la mama de Oga

- Yo le ayudo- Propuso Alaindelon

- Querida, ¿Que tal una bebida para refrescar?

- Es muy temprano-

- Pero si ya es tarde...

Beel ya se encontraba "Platicando" con Kota en su lenguaje.

- El joven amo debe aprender a hablar pronto- Dijo Hilda- Es su deber como próximo señor de los demonios

- Hablando de deberes... el pronto ira al jardín de niños- Hablo Oga- Cumplirá 4 años...

- Ciertamente debemos prepararlo para cuando ese momento llegue

- Oigan...- Les hablaba Furuichi- Dejen de estar haciendo tantos planes para el futuro que...

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

- Voy- Oga se paro- ¿Si?- Dijo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con 3 peculiares jóvenes

- Mucho gusto- Decía un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca-

- Venimos de parte del Gran Rey Demonio- Hablo la chica de cabello castaño que llevaba una falda negra y una blusa de color blanco

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quiénes son?- cuestiono Hilda acercándose la cual ya no iba vestida como lolita gótica, si no que llevaba puesta una blusa azul y una falda hasta las rodillas de color café claro

- Venimos de parte del gran rey demonio- Dijo el chico de cabello negro que iba vestido igual que su compañero- Nosotros hemos venido a supervisarlos durante los próximos días

- ¿Supervisarnos?- Cuestiono Hilda- No se me dio ningún aviso sobre esto

- ¿Por qué se le debería avisar a una simple nodriza?- Espeto el chico peliverde viéndola feamente- ¿No se supone que criarían a Beelzebub-sama para destruir a la humanidad?

- Como te...

- Pasen-Hablo de pronto Oga- Si el idiota del Rey los mando, entonces entren-

- Oga...- Le miro Hilda dudosa, al verlo simplemente suspiro y se hizo aun lado al igual que el

Los tres muchachos entraron y tomaron asiento en el sillón, el de cabello verde en medio, la castaña a la izquierda y el de cabello negro a la derecha.

- Dejen presentarnos- Hablo la chica- Mi nombre es Marie

- Yo soy Kira, sub-capitán de las fuerzas especiales

- Y yo soy Ben O. Tatsuki, Líder de las fuerzas especiales-

- No habia oído hablar de tal cosas- Le espeto Hilda

- Sera acaso por que no has estado en el Inframundo por un buen tiempo- Le miro- Ademas, nuestro batallón se mantiene en secreto y somos guerreros encargados de eliminar a todo aquel que se nos ordena

- ¿Y a que se supone que has venido?-

- El rey demonio nos ha enviado para supervisar la crianza de Beelzebub-sama y asegurarnos de que este recibiendo el entrenamiento adecuado para destruir la humanidad cuando tenga la edad suficiente.

- Bien- Fue todo lo que dijo Oga-

- ¿No piensas impedirlo?- Cuestiono Ben

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

- _Oga...-_Pensó Hilda sorprendida

- Dejare que eso sea a decisión de el- Esto sorprendió a muchos- Nadie debe decirle que hacer, debe tomar sus decisiones por el mismo, si quiere destruir a la humanidad que lo haga, pero, con argumentos validos; si no la quiere destruir esta bien; pero debe tener un buen argumento para ello también. Estoy harto de que digan que este bebe "debe" destruir a la humanidad, es una decisión que solo podrá tener el, pero, cuando sea lo suficientemente maduro para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Tu también manipulas su futuro- Le dijo Ben

- No, si lo estuviera manipulando entonces lo criaría para no destruir a la humanidad, pero... al final quien tendrá que tomar esa decisión será el... ademas, es solo un bebe, deberían dejarle que disfrute de ello mientras pueda

- No es como los demás bebes...-

- Si lo es, necesita de las mismas atenciones, cuidado y cariño que los demás. Te lo diré de nuevo, será decisión de Beel cuando sea más grande y maduro, antes no dejare que cometa una estupidez como esa sin tener conciencia

- Los humanos... son egoístas...-

Se escucho el timbre nuevamente.

- ¡Voy a pasar!- Se escucho gritar desde afuera

- ¿Kunieda?- Cuestiono Furuichi

- Viene a recoger a Kota- Explico Hilda- Su trabajo de medio tiempo término hace 20 minutos

- Es cierto...

Kunieda entro acompañada de Tojo.

- ¡Tojo!- Exclamaron Oga y Furuichi

- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludo este

- ¡Hermano!- Exclamo Marie- ...-

- ¿Hermano?- Cuestionaron todos

- ¿Eh?- Tojo se quedo mirando a la chica- Lo siento, pero, es la primera vez que nos vemos...

- No te disculpes, fue mi error- Se disculpo Marie- Te confundí con mi hermano mayor, te pareces mucho a el, pero, el murió en una batalla pasada hace como unos 4 años

- Ya veo... lamento eso...

- No hay por que-

- Perdón por la intromisión pero vengo por Kota- Dijo Kunieda- Espero que se haya portado bien y no les haya dado problemas

- No te preocupes, Kota es generalmente tranquilo- Explico Hilda-

- Me alegro

- De hecho, esta jugando nuevamente con los bloques con Beel-sama y ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien, hay buenas ganancias, como ya se acerca navidad y año nuevo...

- Eso es bueno-

Hilda y Aoi se habían sentado junto a los dos bebes platicando sobre cosas triviales.

- Si, yo no podía creer que Josefina le hubiera dado una cachetada a Ricardo Arturo- Contaba Hilda

- Oh por dios, que barbará ¿Y que pasó después? Por que Ricardo Arturo estaba bien clavado con Josefina, ya sabes, lo de acostarse con su hermana fue por puro despecho

- Pues al parecer no fue así...

- ¡Que! ¡Tienes que contarme!-

- Mujeres...- Susurraron Tojo y Oga con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Falta de interes en las nodrizas- Decía Kira mientras escribía en una libreta

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Viejo es un clásico!- Reia Oga

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Un clásico único!- Contesto Tojo entre risas

Ambos se miraron- ¡El Rey Demonio es Idiota!- Gritaron ambos mientras volvían a reir

- Mal ejemplo para el amo Beelzebub-sama-

- ¡Furuichi-dono!- Exclamo Alaindelon desde la cocina- ¡Le he preparado un...!

- ...- Furuichi solo sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-...- Lamia le dedico una mirada de muerte a Alaindelon

-...- Alaindelon solo se metió a la cocina lentamente, tenia un mal presentimiento, sobre todo cuando Lamia saco su pistola de juguete- Aun no esta la comida... Furuichi-dono...

- Que extraño...- Dijo el peliblanco en un susurro

- Malas influencias para la identidad sexual del amo-

- ...- Lamia guardo su pistola en su bata de doctora

- ¿Qué traes ahí?- Le pregunto Furuichi

- "Apuntaba" en mi libreta la medicina que necesitara el amo

- Oh... eres una buena doctora

- Influencias para crear estupidez en el amo Beelzebub y enseñarle a mentir de forma descarada, aunque lo último puede ser bueno-

- Todo es perfecto para el desarrollo de Beelzebub-sama ¿No vamos?- Dijo Marie ya abriendo la puerta

-...- Ben solo la miro feamente

- Aunque debemos asegurarnos de que todo este correcto los siguientes días- Rectifico de ultimo momento

- Te dije que no le molestaras- Kira suspiro

- Ellos nos ignoran- Ben miraba la escena que se creo

Furuichi y Lamia estaban sentados frente al televisor platicando de cualquier cosa que se les venia a la mente; Oga y Tojo conversaban sobre "cosas de hombres" y Aoi e Hilda seguían platicando sobre la novela. Beel y Kota ahora jugaban con muñecos de peluches, los cuales tenían apariencias de monstruos, claro que a ninguno le importaba, Beel abrió el libro de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar cosas con Kota, las cuales no tenían una forma definida, pero igual no eran peligrosos al tomar vida.

- ¿Entonces... uno de nosotros se tendrá que quedar para vigilarlo?- Pregunto Kira

Ante esto todos les prestaron atención.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Tojo

- Oh si, el es Ben, ella Marie y el de cabello negro Kira- Explico Oga- Vienen a supervisarnos por ordenes del Rey Demonio para vigilar que eduquemos a Beel adecuadamente

- Pues se ven muy normales para ser demonios-

- Lo mismo pensé yo al principio... pensé que eran de esos chicos que venden galletas... niños exploradores o algo así...

- Las cosas serán así- Hablo de pronto Ben ignorando a los dos hombres- Yo me quedare a vigilarlos a ustedes, Kira y Marie se encargaran de supervisar como es su relacion con las personas que los rodean, me instalare en esta casa- Lo ultimo no fue petición, fue orden- Mis compañeros vivirán en un departamento no muy lejos de aquí

- Ya tenían todo preparado- Hablo Hilda- ¿No esta mal dejar a la chica sola con ese chico?- Cuestiono

- Kira es demasiado bueno y listo como para querer tener algo con Marie-

- ¿Qué insinúas?- Le espeto Kira

- Entonces regresare dentro de media hora y espero que dentro ese tiempo tengan una habitación preparada para mi, vámonos- Ordeno

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa Oga.

- ¡Que tipo tan odioso!- Exclamo molesta Hilda logrando que su energía demoniaca rompiera algunas cosas de vidrio alrededor, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pues ella siempre se calmaba y analizaba.

- Tranquila, Hilda- Le dijo Aoi- No vale la pena molestarse por nada, ustedes son buenos padres

- Ese no es el punto- Hablo Tojo- Ellos quieren que Beel sea educado como el futuro destructor de la humanidad

- ...- Oga regreso a ver a Beel y Kota, ambos jugaban despreocupados de todo lo que sucedía y solo suspiro- No importa

- ¿Qué?- Hilda lo miro interrogativa

- No me importa, todo seguirá normal, como si esos tipos no estuvieran, no cambiaremos por algo tan trivial como esto

- ¡Pero si ellos terminan por decidir que no somos aptos! ¡Podría...!-

- Entonces no me quedara de otra que dejarles en claro quienes somos nosotros exactamente- Le miro decidido

- Aun así... Beel-sama...- Hilda regreso a ver a Beel y recordó las palabras que la madre de Beel le habia dicho- _"Me gustaría que viviera una vida normal..."_- Eso es lo que siempre recordaba de aquella mujer, de todo lo que conversaron esa es la parte que la dijo con tanta nostalgia

- La recordaste, a esa mujer- No era pregunta, era afirmación

- ¿Esa mujer?- Pregunto Aoi

- La madre biológica de Beel-

- ¿La conocen?- Esta vez fue Tojo que pregunto sorprendido

- Solo la vimos una vez... no es lo que se espera de la Reyna de los Demonios- Oga se puso serio al recordarla- Es demasiado... rara para ser quien es...

- Ella espera lo mejor de nosotros y aun así... no he...

- Dirás "hemos", que no se te olvide que yo también estuve ahí y prometí lo mismo-

Hilda al ver a los otros cuatro que no entendían la situación, suspiro.

- Ella dijo: "Me gustaría que viviera una vida normal..."

- ¿En verdad dijo eso?- Pregunto Lamia

- Si...- El resto de esa conversación no lo diría, no ahora.

- Pero el rey demonio no sabe que nosotros la conocemos, no puedo creer que ese idiota tenga una mujer así...- Lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo para que no lo escucharan, cosa que no logro por que todos se le quedaron viendo- Me refiero al hecho de que ella es buena onda-

- Si, lo que digas compadre- Se burlo Tojo

- ¿Y que tal vas con el cuidado de esa niña?- Pregunto Furuichi para desviar el tema, pues bien sabia que a sus amigos no les gustaba hablar sobre ese tema.

- Oh, bien, es muy linda y tierna, no es mucho problema, pero, estoy preocupado, la anciana que la cuida esta enfermando mas y sus familiares se la llevaran para que viva con ellos, no se con quien la dejare a cargo.

- Yo puedo cuidarla- Propuso Hilda- No tengo mucho que hacer después de todo-

-...- Oga estaba por decir algo al respecto pero cambio de opinión cuando Hilda lo miro feamente- Que buena idea

- ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Tojo algo dudoso- No quiero causar problemas

- No te preocupes, esta bien, ademas... así el joven amo y Kota tienen un nuevo amigo o amiga- Sonrió

- Gracias, en verdad, estaba preocupado, necesito los trabajos extra para comprarle lo necesario a Mary-

- Te has hecho muy responsable- Le dijo Furuichi- Desde que cuidas de María

- Bueno, se puede decir que si, ella me hizo cambiar de una forma, cuando se la iban a llevar a un orfanato realmente me sentí mal, me encariñe demasiado con ella, pero le debo una a Himekawa por arreglar todo para la adopción de Mary y así no tuviera ningún problema jejeje-

- Le hará bien estar con mas niños de su edad a su alrededor- Dijo Lamia- Por cierto... ¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre de María?

- Por que la encontré frente a una pequeña escultura de la virgen María, así que decidí ponerle ese nombre-

- Ya entiendo-

- Ademas, de que esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos- Tojo recordó con nostalgia aquel momento, una pequeña e indefensa bebita abandonada a su suerte en la basura, eso obviamente le afecto en gran manera y desde aquel entonces decidió protegerla con su vida, como una hija propia y darle el cariño del que sus padres quisieron privarla-

- Hablando de eso ya viene su cumpleaños ¿No?- Le dijo Hilda

- ...- Tojo se quedo callado

- Se te olvido- Le dijo Oga, no era pregunta.

- Si... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Que le comprare! ¡El pastel! ¡Los globos!- Tojo estaba completamente alarmado- ¡su regalo!

- Tranquilo Tojo- Le decía Aoi- Yo puedo traerle el pastel-

- ¿Enserio?

- Y la fiesta puede hacerse aquí- Propuso el padre de Oga que habia estado escuchando todo

- ¿Enserio se puede?

- Claro, ademas, aun hay globos y demás cosas de la fiesta de Beel

- Así que en cuestión solo te queda comprar el regalo- Dijo la mamá de Oga saliendo de la cocina acompañada de Alaindelon

- ¿Cuántos cumplirá?- Pregunto Alaindelon

- 3 años- Sonrio ampliamente

- Realmente es de la misma edad que Kota y Beel- Dijo Aoi sorprendida por las coincidencias

- Si, de no ser por el brujo demonio con el que nos topamos tiempo después de encontrar a Mary no hubiera podido saber su edad y su fecha de nacimiento-

- Y aun mas coincidencia que fuera justo el dia que la encontraste, 25 de Diciembre- Dijo Furuichi

- Las coincidencias no existen...- Dijo Oga seriamente- Solo el destino...-

-...- Todos miraron a Oga serios y sorprendidos

- ¿Qué?- Cuestiono Tatsumi al notar que todos se le quedaron viendo- Eso dice el manga que me presto Hilda- Les mostro el comic

Todos cayeron al estilo anime por semejante escena que se armo.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Se cuestiono Oga

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en otro lado...<strong>

* * *

><p>- Es un lindo departamento- Decía Marie- Fue buena idea conseguirte todo ese dinero- Se sentó en el sillón del amplio departamento<p>

- Si...- Ben solo comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo-...- Abrió una puerta al fondo del pasillo, era uno de los tres cuartos disponibles, entro y cerro

- ...- Marie se quedo viendo preocupada

-...- Kira suspiro, después de todo Marie siempre se preocupa por todos, sobre todo con Ben que era como su hermano y Ben la quería a ella como su hermana menor, es muy sobreprotector en ese aspecto- ¿Quieres salir a pasear?- Pregunto- Podemos conocer mejor este lugar

- ¿Eh?- Marie se sonrojo un poco- C-Claro, pero primero debemos dejar nuestras pertenencias en nuestros respectivos cuartos-

Y en cuarto de Ben.

- ¿Por qué?- Ben estaba acostado en la cama, con su brazo derecho sobre su frente- Yo voy a matarlos a todos- Se movió quedando de lado- No dejare que Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV sea criado por ellos, sobre todo por esos dos...-

Y afuera parada frente a la puerta con la vista agachada estaba Marie. Solo suspiro.

- Por algo el es líder de esta mision- Kira estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta, tenia su mirada fija al frente- Nosotros seguiremos las ordenes del Rey Demonio y las cumpliremos a como de lugar, si es su deseo de el, nosotros solo lo cumpliremos-

- Si- Contesto ella en voz baja con una mirada decidida- Solo tenemos una semana, para deshacernos de ellos...

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. Sobre todo a <em>**Drake99999 **_^^U y también a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y no me dejaron Review ¬¬_

_**DEJADME REVIEW. Solo cuesta un clic en el botón de abajo, hacer feliz a esta autora, no tiene precio... bueno si, un review. ^^**_


	3. No quiero ser como ellos

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Familiar/Suspenso/Humor

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **Furuichi/Lamia, Insinuación Hilda/Oga

**Este Anime/Manga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: No quiero ser como ellos... <strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡...!- Ben despierta de golpe- ¿Un sueño?<p>

Tocan la puerta.

- Ben, la comida esta lista- Era Marie

No hay respuesta.

- ¿Estará bien?- Se cuestiona- Ben- Vuelve a tocar la puerta- Voy a entrar- La abre y entra- ¿Ben?

- ...- El esta sentado al borde de la cama

- ¿Otro sueño de la guerra?-

- Si...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que en otro lugar.<strong>

- ¡Te los encargamos!- Gritaron Tojo y Kunieda al momento que salían corriendo de la casa de los Oga

-...- Tatsumi e Hilda cargaban a Kota y María

- Que rápidos...- Dijo la madre de Oga que cargaba a Beel- Si que se les hizo tarde, espero que lleguen a tiempo a la universidad

- Si que se están esforzando...- Dijo Tatsumi mientras cerraba la puerta

- Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo que ellos- Dijo su mamá

- Si... me esforzare...- Suspiro Oga mientras colocaba a Kota al lado de Beel que estaba en la sala jugando con muchos peluches con formas de pequeños demonios

- Quédate aquí con ellos- Dijo Hilda mientras colocaba a María al lado de ellos, la niña tiene el cabello negro y ojos

Los tres niños comenzaron a jugar con los peluches. Y la mamá de Oga se fue a la cocina.

- Hilda- Hablo Oga mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón- ¿Lamia pudo conseguir los expedientes de esos tres tipos?-

- Si, aquí están- En su mano derecha aparecieron tres folders- Me los entrego hace 3 horas...

- A ver...- Oga los tomo y comenzó a leerlos- Nada fuera de lo normal...

- Si, al parecer ellos son...-

- Si, lo se, ¿Fuerzas Especiales? Nada mal... los mas fuertes, me pregunto cuanto aguantaran

- Lo que sea necesario-

Ben apareció detrás de Oga e Hilda asustándolos a ambos.

- ¡¿Pero que pasa contigo?- Le grito Oga- ¡Me moriré de un infarto si vuelves a hacer eso!

- ¿Qué traen ahí?- Pregunto Ben al ver las carpetas

- Son los dibujos del amo Beel- Dijo Hilda- Los estamos guardando...

- Si, es bueno tener recuerdos de cuando eras niño- Oga continúo hablando- Cuando Beel sea grande y los vea seguro se reirá de ellos o hasta se avergüence-

-...- Ben saco una libretita y comenzó a escribir-...- La cerro

- ¿Qué tanto escribes ahí?- Le pregunto Oga

- Nada que te importe, ademas, no creo que el amo Beel necesite de esas cosas, cuando crezca debe ser un perfecto señor demonio

- No eres quien para decidir eso- Hilda le miro feo

- Tu menos, nodriza, tu no eres su madre para decidir lo que hará o no hará, tu solo estas para vigilar su crecimiento y procurar que se convierta en lo que todos esperan, no más-

Hilda quería replicar pero simplemente no podía, por que lo que el dijo si era cierto, ese es el deber de una nodriza, pero, ella quiere a Beel como si fuera su propio hijo. Oga se puso en medio de ambos.

- Sabes, no deberías molestar a Hilda con eso- Oga lo fulmino con la mirada- Por que, no solo molestas a Beel...- Volteo a donde estaban los tres niños jugando.

Beel al parecer se puso entre molesto y triste, los otros dos solo lo veían desde atrás preocupados.

- Beelzebub-sama no debe mostrar ese tipo de expresiones, pensaran que es débil, es un demonio, no un humano, deben...

- Podrías callarte- Oga realmente estaba molesto- Quien te...

- ¡FURUICHI-DONO!- Se escucho un grito tan fuerte en la entrada que hizo que Oga, Hilda y Ben dejaran de pelear para regresar a ver a la entrada con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza.

Furuichi entra muy agitado y cierra la puerta rápidamente, comienza a colocar tablas y clavarlas.

- Hey ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Oga algo sacado de onda

- ...- Furuichi lo regreso a ver con una expresión de que le hubieran robado el alma, corre rápidamente hacia Oga y se esconde atrás de el.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Esta vez pregunto Hilda

- A-A...

- ¿Eh?-

- A-Alaindelon e-esta...-

- Habla de una vez, humano idiota- Ben estaba perdiendo la paciencia

La puerta se abrió y azoto contra la pared. Todos se quedaron blancos al ver entrar a Alaindelon. Hilda rápidamente fue a taparles los ojos a los niños.

- ¡Furuichi-dono! ¡¿No le gusta mi traje?- Cuestiono este.

- ...- Furuichi sigue atrás de Oga, cubriendo su rostro con su espalda, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ...- Oga y Ben están tan blancos como el papel y con las quijadas hasta el suelo.

- ¡Alaindelon!- Grito Hilda dándole la espalda mientras cubría a los niños con una manta, los cuales ni por enterados se daban de lo que sucedía- ¡Ponte algo de ropa decente! ¡Hay niños aquí! ¡Nunca te he dicho nada al respecto! ¡Pero eso ya es extremo! ¡No vengas aquí como si nada usando una tanga de elefante! ¡Y peor con... con...! ¡CON ESO que tiene ahí dibujado!

- Pero...-

- Has caso a Hilda-neesan –Lamia apareció de la nada con una toalla- Es malo desobedecerla...- Debajo de la toalla, ella cubría un AK-47- Vamos, comienza a caminar al baño... ¡No se preocupen~! Yo me encargare de que se ponga la ropa adecuada

- Contamos contigo- Dijeron todos, los cuales ni sabían de la existencia del arma-

Lamia y Alaindelon se dirigen al baño, tan pronto desaparecieron de la vista Furuichi suspiro.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- Cuestiono Oga a su mejor amigo

- Lamia y yo fuimos a comprar la despensa y entonces ella dijo que tenia que comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, así que fuimos, cuando llegamos...

_**Flashback...**_

_- Entonces... ¿Qué vas a comprar?- Pregunto Furuichi_

_- Una medicina especial compuesta por algunas plantas medicinales- Explico Lamia- En la noche la anunciaron en la tele y según lo que dijeron alivia la fatiga y el estrés, pensé en que podíamos probarla haber que tal funciona... y por sus compuestos me pareció buena..._

_- Ya veo... ¡Oh! Es ahí...- Furuichi señalo la tienda de herbolaria que se encontraba al lado de una tienda de lencería_

_- Vamos-_

_Ambos entraron a la tienda, la cual estaba un poco llena de gente._

_- Si hubiéramos venido mas temprano no estaríamos haciendo esta fila- Dijo Lamia_

_- Tranquila, la fila avanza rápido- _

_10 minutos después..._

_- ¡Si! ¡Al fin logramos salir!- Exclamo la pequeña doctora_

_- ¿No son mucho esos 5 botes?- Furuichi la miro con ojos de punto y raya _

_- No, Hilda-neesan y Oga deberán usarlos constantemente para ver que tal..._

_- Los utilizaras de conejillos de..._

_- Claro que no...-_

_- Bien, pero realmente no tenías que pedir el bote Súper grande con 150 pastillas- _

_- ¡Furuichi-dono!- Se escucho gritar a Alaindelon_

_- ¿Eh?- Ambos pararon al escucharlo gritar-_

_- ¡Ya veo! ¡A Furuichi-dono le gusta la lencería exótica!_

_- ¿Eh?- Lamia y Furuichi no sabían de lo que hablaban hasta que se dieron la vuelta y vieron que estaban detrás de la tienda de lencería- No, te equivocas, nosotros venimos a...- Y Furuichi ni termino de hablar cuando el hombre grande desapareció de su vista-_

_- Presiento que algo no muy bueno pasara- Dijo la pelirosa- Es mejor que nos vayamos- _

_- Concuerdo contigo- _

_Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible. _

**Fin del Flashback... **

- Y entonces nos lo topamos vestido así a unas cuadras de aquí...- Dijo Furuichi sentado en el sillón- Obviamente inmediatamente lo vimos huimos de el... y después... henos aquí...

- Nunca en mi vida habia conocido a un hombre con tan mala suerte- Dijo Ben- Seguro que las mujeres piensan que eres homosexual o algo así...

- Te equivocas- Dijo Oga- Las mujeres no creen que sea homosexual

- Oga... amigo...- Furuichi lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos

- Piensan que es un pervertido pedófilo asaltacunas coscolino-

- ¡Ah!...- Furuichi se quedo en shock tras esta revelación

- Ya veo...- Ben apuntaba todo en su libretita- El amo Beel no debe ser influenciado por este sujeto

- No, no tienes que preocuparte- Dijo Hilda- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que su orientación sexual sea la correcta-

- Incluso los niños tienen mas suerte que el- Oga asentía con la cabeza

- Muy cierto...- Hilda lo imitaba- tres pequeñas niñas se interesaron en el amo, incluso se estaban peleando por el

- Si y también Kota es popular...- Oga recordó que habia varias niñas en el parque rodeándolo al igual que Beel

- Entiendo...- Ben escribía en su libreta nuevamente- Los niños pueden tener mas suerte que el humano de nombre Furuichi

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso ya es llegar lejos!- Protesto el afectado

- ¿Y que tal usted, Oga? ¿Hay chicas interesadas en usted?-

- Eh... Pues... ni idea... no creo que sea...-

- No te hagas- Dijo el peliblanco- Que puedo nombrar a varias...

- ¿Eh?

- Que ciego... _¡No es posible que no se haya dado cuenta a estas alturas!- _Pensó- Realmente no sabes... hay una chica que parece estar interesada en ti-

- ¿Quién?

- Oh... bueno... tu la conoces...- Furuichi vio a Hilda de forma desinteresada- ¿La conoces Hilda-san?-

- No- Ella negó

- Pues es bonita y la conociste cuando íbamos en primero de preparatoria-

- ¿Enserio? ¿No te refieres a Kunieda?- Oga sabia de los sentimientos de la chica a el, pero, pues ella no es su tipo.

- No, no, espera, ¿Sabias que Kunieda...?-

- Me decías quien era la chica

- Oh, si... pues...

- Ya esta lista la comida- Anuncio la madre de Oga desde la cocina

- Ya vamos- Grito Oga- Por cierto... ¡Tu! ¡¿Sabes cuanto nos costo arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes? ¡Y luego no vienes!

- Estaba muy cansado- Se excuso Ben- De pronto no me dieron ganas de venir-

- ...- Oga tenía una enorme vena palpitándole en la cabeza

- Ignóralo- Le dijo Hilda- Pero ya que estarás viviendo en esta casa tendrás que seguir las reglas que hay aquí

- ¿Hay reglas?- Cuestiono el chico peliverde

- ¡Por supuesto! Incluso te las apuntamos en estas hojas- Hilda le paso un grueso paquete de hojas

-...- A Ben le cayo una gran gota de sudor por su cabeza

- Debes seguirlas al pie de la letra- Decía Oga usando unos lentes que lo hacían ver mas intelectual y guapo - Si no lo haces puedes romper la tranquilidad de esta casa, causarías un gran desastre si no las sigues, ya que gracias a ella Beel y los demás pueden mantenerse a salvo

- El reglamento fue establecido desde hace 2 años para mantener el orden en esta casa- Hilda también usaba unos lentes-

- Si no lo haces puedes terminar muy mal- Le dijo Furuichi usando lentes también

- Eh... claro...- Ben los miraba extrañado y mas por que no sabia de donde sacaron los lentes-

- Aquí tienes Beel- Oga le dio los lentes a Beel, el cual los metió en una caja junto a los demás juguetes-

- ¡Da!-

- Espero que a los otros les vaya mejor...- a Ben le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo

* * *

><p><strong>Y hablando de ellos...<strong>

- ¡Auxilio!- Gritaba Marie- ¡Ayuda!-

- ¡Tranquila Marie! ¡Ya te saco! ¡Solo falta un poco!- Kira la sujetaba de las manos

- ¡Buuaaa! ¡¿Por qué a mí?- Marie se estaba hundiendo en arena movediza-

- ¡Te dije que debíamos pedirle la dirección a otra persona!-

- ¡Pero yo que iba a saber que ese sujeto nos estaba mintiendo!-

Pues, digamos que estos chicos se encontraban en una zona desconocida del planeta y pues Marie se esta hundiendo en arenas movedizas, el lugar es algo parecido a una selva.

- Yo desconfiaba de ese maestro- Decía Kira que seguía jalando a Marie

- ¡Pero los maestros no deben engañar a los jóvenes!-

- ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan ingenua? ¡Ese tipo era un brujo! ¡Debiste notarlo!-

- Bua...- Marie lloraba

* * *

><p><strong>Y en una oficina sentado mientras revisaba unos documentos...<strong>

- Que tontos, se lo creyeron completamente...- Se rio un poco y luego le dio una fumada a su cigarrillo- Ah... los jóvenes de hoy son tan ingenuos... jejeje... eso les pasa por venir amenazando a mis lindos alumnos...

Y entonces Oga, Hilda, Furuichi, Lamia, Kunieda, Tojo entre otros, estornudaron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estarán hablando de mi?- Se preguntaron todos.

De regreso con...

-... ahora vamos a dañarles el GPS que llevaban, veamos...- Abrió la laptop que tenia sobre el escritorio-

* * *

><p><strong>Y mientras tanto...<strong>

- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Ben mientras observaba su plato con comida-

- Es curry con arroz- Le dijo la madre de Oga- ¿No lo has probado?-

- ¿Es picoso?

- Un poquito, ya que Beel-chan no puede comer cosas muy picosas-

- ...- Ben tomo la cuchara y lo probo- No esta mal-

- ¿No te gustan las cosas picosas?- Pregunto Lamia

- No mucho, tuve muy malas experiencias con las comidas picosas-

Los niños estaban sentados en pequeñas sillitas junto a una mesa que estuviera a su altura y al parecer hablaban en un su idioma, si, María también ya que al parecer tuvo una mala experiencia con Tojo, pero eso es para otro capitulo.

- Dabuda ¡da!- Decía Beel

- Ah, ahah bo- Respondió Kota

- Ada ala- Cuestiono María

- ¡Dah!- Beel puso una expresión seria

- ¡Ah!- Los otros dos se sorprendieron

Los adultos los miraron con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- Bueno, me voy, nos vemos hasta la noche- Dijo la madre de Oga

- Si- Contesto su hijo

- Que le vaya bien- Le dijo Hilda

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, Ben se habia quedado leyendo un manga de Oga, mientras Furuichi, Oga y Alaindelon (Con ropa adecuada) jugaban el PlayStation 3, Hilda le ensañaba a Lamia a bordar hasta que sonó al parecer una alarma.

- ¡No puede ser!- Todos excepto Ben se pararon con un rostro de asombro-

- ¡Tan pronto se fue el tiempo!- Dijo Hilda-

- Así son las cosas...- Decía Lamia- Por fin podremos saber la verdad

- Si, estoy seguro de que Arturo llegara y contara toda la verdad- Dijo Oga

- ¡Pero recuerda que nos mintió la ultima vez!- Exclamo Furuichi

- Tenia que hacerlo- Dijo Hilda- No podía decirnos la verdad por más que quisiera

- Concuerdo con eso, solo por eso se la perdone- Dijo Oga con una mirada seria

- ¿De que hablan?- Pregunto Ben

- ¡La novela de las 3!- Exclamaron todos ya acomodados en el sillón- ¡Hoy es el penúltimo capitulo!

Y Ben cayó al estilo anime. De derecha izquierda se encontraban sentados Alaindelon, Hilda, Oga, Furuichi y Lamia. Y dentro de una más grande jaula atrapa monstruos jugaban los pequeñines con su mini parque de diversiones, una versión mejorada de la jaula con juguetes para que los chiquillos nunca se aburran.

- ¡Todo por una novela!- Les grito Ben- Tendré que apuntar eso...

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después...<strong>

- ¡Desgraciada!- Lamia mordía la almohada

- ¡Arrastrada!- Exclamo Hilda

- ¡Zorra!- Grito Alaindelon

- ¡Vamos Arturo no te dejes!- Decía Furuichi- ¡Por mas guapa que este no te dejes seducir!

- ¡Ah! ¡La va a dejar!- Grito Oga de pronto bien emocionado

- ¡Si, Si!- Gritaron todos bien emocionados- ¡Nooo...!

- ¡Por todos los demonios!- Grito Ben más que molesto- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No te dejes Arturo! ¡Controla tus instintos! – Bien dice el dicho, "Si no puedes con el enemigo..."

- ¡¿Pero como?- Le grito Furuchi- Eliza esta bien guapa y con esa ropa...

- ¡Tiene que resistirse!- Dijeron todos

* * *

><p>"Eliza... yo..."<p>

"Tranquilo, yo hare que olvides todas tus preocupaciones"

"Pero no debemos... Yo y Rosa..."

"Shh... Pasaremos un buen rato juntos..."

* * *

><p>- ¡AH!- Gritaron todos- ¡No! ¡OMG! ¡Que cuerpo! ¡Si! ¡Déjala, déjala, déjala! ¡SIII! ¡NO! ¡Chin! ¡Ya le cayo el veinte!<p>

* * *

><p>"¡Como pudiste! ¡Con mi propia madre! ¡Yo...!"<p>

"¡Eliza, por favor escucha! ¡No es lo que piensas!"

"¡¿Y que quieres que piense?"

"Es que no es lo que tu crees"

"¡Ya fue suficiente! /Sonido de cachetada/ ¡No quiero volver a verte! /Sonido de puerta siendo azotada/"

* * *

><p>- ¡Que cachetada! ¡Que fuerte!- Exclamaron todos<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Realmente esa es mi familia?- Se cuestiono Beel sacado de onda<p>

- Lo mismo me pregunto de la mía- Dijo Kota

- Al menos nosotros no somos así...- Dijo María- ¡Ya empezó la película de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates! ¡Prende la tele!

- Ya voy...- Dijo Kota

- ¡Rápido!- le gritaron sus amigos

- ¿Qué pasaría si los adultos se enteraran que instalamos una televisión con mas de 200 canales?- Se cuestiono el pelinegro

- Mientras no se enteren todo estará bien- Le dijo Beel

- ¿Y si supieran que ya podemos hablar?- Cuestiono María

- Se llevarían una gran sorpresa-

- Bueno...-

Kota hizo a un lado un montón de muñecos y los coloco a ambos lados de la pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas, María coloco un enorme peluche atrás de ella con lo cual cubría la vista de los adultos a la televisión.

- Les dije que seria buena idea dejarles el folleto de esta jaula- Decía Beel

- Si, es más grande y con más cosas- Decía María

- Y ademas se puede anular el sonido al gusto para que los otros no nos escuchen y contiene un proyector que recrea un escena de lo que hicimos ayer-

- Así no nos descubren nunca- Aseguro Kota

Este... los niños de ahora son más... eh... ¿Inteligentes? **Mientras tanto...**

* * *

><p>- ¡Te dije!- Exclamo Tojo que usa un pantalón negro y una playera roja<p>

- ¡Rayos! ¡Arturo se lo merecía!- Decía Himekawa que llevaba el cabello suelto amarrado en coleta, usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro

- Pensé que seria capaz de resistirse- Decía Kanzaki- Bueno... con semejante mujer al lado...- Kanzaki lleva una playera gris con el slogan de "NIKE" y usa un pantalón de mezclilla

Ven la novela en algo parecido a un Ipad, atrás de este dice: "Propiedad de Himekawa ;)"

- Realmente me da lastima Rosa- Decía Kunieda- Ha sufrido mucho y mírala ahora- Ella viste con un pantalón entubado negro, unos converse negros con agujetas rosa y una playera de manga larga rosa con adornos negros de mariposas- Por cierto Tojo, ¿Ya sabes que le regalaras a Mary-chan?

- No se que comprarle...- Respondió este dando un gran suspiro

- Tal vez una muñeca- Propuso Shiroyama, que usa una playera blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros

- O un set de micro-hornito- dijo Natsume con su peculiar sonrisa, usa una blusa roja sobre una camisa de manga color verde oscuro, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color- A las niñas les gusta mucho eso

- Eso seria si fuera una niña como las demás, pero no le llaman para nada la atención las muñecas, odia las Barbie, las BRATZ y mucho menos los set de cocina

- Entonces si que la tienes difícil-

- ¿Qué tal si le compras algo de ropa?- Pregunto Nene que usa una falda que le llega por arriba de las rodillas de color gris y una blusa azul marino, calza zapatillas negras

- No, los niños quieren juguetes... recuerden que ella es igual que Beel...

- Entonces pídele a Hilda que te recomiende algún juguete del mundo demoniaco- Dijo Nene mientras comía de sándwich

Todos ellos están sentados en un área verde, debajo de un árbol.

- Debimos quedarnos adentro- Se quejo Himekawa- Hace frio...

- Hasta que termine la novela- Contestaron todos

- Recuerda que no dejan verla dentro del edificio- Dijo Nene- Por cierto... ¿Quiénes son estos vagabundos?

Marie y Kira estaban todos llenos de lodo y cubiertos de hojas.

- Odio mi vida...- Dijo Kira

- Son dos de los tres tipos que les hable- Comento Tojo- Se supone que tienen que supervisarnos para ver como nos comportamos y si somos adecuados para el desarrollo de Beel-kun

- ¿Por qué están tan sucios?- Pregunto Kunieda

- El Amazonas... cocodrilos... cascadas... anacondas...- Decía Kira- Odio mi vida...

- Digamos que nos perdimos un poco- Sonrió Marie

- Eso no es perderse un poco...- Dijo Himekawa

- Un maestro nos dijo que ustedes estaban en ese lugar y pues fuimos-

- Eso es ser idiota- Dijo Kanzaki- Preguntar a cualquier extraño...

- Pero parecía conocerlos muy bien- Marie recordó al señor- Pero luego el GPS no funcionaba así que anduvimos vagando por el lugar, hasta que el transportador de Kira se arreglo y logramos regresar

- ¿Cómo era el señor?- Pregunto Natsume

- Pues...- Marie comenzó a describirles al sujeto- Y así es...

-...-

Todos se quedaron con ojos de punto y raya.

- ¿Lo conocen?- Pregunto Kira

- Pues...

* * *

><p>Y en otra parte, desde lo alto de un edificio alguien miraba por el ventanal al gran patio.<p>

- Sabia que algo se me habia olvidado- Suspiro y dio un trago a su vaso con licor- Para la próxima... ahora... ¿Qué hare esta semana? Tal vez un concurso... donde el premio sea algo interesante...- Sonrió perversamente- Algo como...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, estoy muy feliz :) de que le den una oportunidad. Se que tarde mucho pero aquí lo tienen. <strong>

**Pues aquí ya anexamos a otros personajes. Y hay un personaje que no muestra el rostro, me pregunto quien será... o... ¿Qué tipo de concurso hará? ¿Cuál será el gran premio?... ¬w¬)... ¿Acaso soy solo yo la que piensa que Oga es guapo?... Por que cuando van a la playa se ve muy bien de espalda *¬* sin camisa... que hermoso cuerpo... COF, COF, COF, creo que me desvié del tema... Tamura-sensei te has ganado mi respeto, cap 112-113 fueron increíbles, sobre todo "pelea de gatas", eres mi ídolo, bueno, primero va Mashima y después tu, pero eres increíble. **

**DEJAD UN COMENTARIO. **

* * *

><p><strong>RECOMENDACIÓN: <strong>_VEAN LAS __**OVA**__ DE __**FAIRY TAIL **__SOBRE TODO LA SEGUNDA QUE ESTA DE LUJO, ME DEJO UN BUEN SABOR DE BOCA. :) ¡EXIJO MAS OVAS DE FAIRY COMO ESA! (Soy fan de Hiro Mashima, de todas sus obras y sobre todo de Fairy Tail, digo, por si no se habían dado cuenta) _

* * *

><p><strong>EXPEDIENTES SECRETOS:<strong>

**Nombre: **Marie

**Edad: **- - - - (aparenta 17 años)

**Familia**: Se menciona a su hermano pero no da su nombre

**Su frase o Lema: **"No llorare mas por mis infortunios, me levantare y entonces te enorgulleceré"

**Altura: **1.68 mts

**Medidas: **97-60-95

**Le gusta: **La comida picante, la jardinería y hacer postres

**No le gusta: **Que le digan Mary-chan

**Arma: **- - - - **(Top Secret) **

**Poder: **- - - - - **(Top Secret) **

**Rango: **- - - - - **(Top Secret)**

**Poder (Escala 1 a 100): **- - - **(Top Secret)**

**Su canción seria: **D- tecnoLife – UVERworld

**Dedicaría la canción de: **chAngE - miwa

**Datos Generales: **

- Tiene un increíble apetito y come 20 veces más que un humano normal

- Sabe bailar

- Se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros de equipo

- Su hermano mayor murió años atrás y debido a ello cambio su carácter.


	4. En vs Furuichi: Parte 1

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Humor/ Parodia

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **LamiaxFuruichi, EnxLamia, Insinuación HildaxOga, Aoix¿?

**Advertencia: **¿En celoso? ¿Furuichi asustado? ¿Lamia Traumada? ¿Hilda de compras? ¿Oga de compras? ¿Manipulación? ¿Sobornos en exceso? ¿Estupidez al 100%? ¿Ríos de Lagrimas? ¿Box? ¿Imaginación Made in Kunieda Aoi?

* * *

><p><strong>Este AnimeManga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura. (El cual es todo un genio por que hace cada cosa que me deja sin palabras y por ello tiene mi respeto.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: En vs Furuichi: Parte 1: Inicio para el Desastre<strong>

* * *

><p>- Yea Yea Yea- Cantaba Himekawa mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad miro su Iphone y le subió el volumen a la música- Yea Yea Yea. The Rock City Boy. The Rock City Boy. Oh Baby...-<p>

Se detuvo al notar que la puerta de su izquierda estaba abierta. Y en eso alguien lo toma por la camisa.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas...?- Y no pudo seguir hablando por que lo arrojaron a un cuarto- ¡Hijo de tu mamá! ¡Que demo...!- Pero se quedo callado al notar quien era- Este... ¿Qué esta pasando?

* * *

><p>Y en otro lado.<p>

- ¿Realmente les paso todo eso?- Pregunto Oga a Marie y Kira

- Si- Contesto Marie

- No creí que fueran tan idiotas- Dijo Ben con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Lo sentimos- Bajo la cabeza apenada

- No, no tienes por que disculparte, el único que tiene que pedir disculpa es Kira por ser tan estúpido-

- ¡¿Que?- Grito el aludido

- Bueno, ya no importa- Dijo Oga-

- Es cierto ¿Ustedes no tienen que ir a la escuela también?- Pregunto Marie

- Tenemos una semana de vacaciones- Hablo Furuichi- Nuestro director dijo que quería conocer América, así que dijo que se iría a darse un paseo por Miami, Acapulco y alguna parte de Colombia, ya que dice que hay un campeonato de Futbol por ahí o mas bien será por que quiere encontrar un antiguo artefacto demoniaco...-

- Yo digo que la primera- Dijeron los demás

- Si, la primera debe ser...-

- ¿Realmente es un Director?- Se cuestiono Kira

- El mejor de todos los que hay- Dijeron al unísono al recordar a su humilde director mientras les caía una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- La escuela no es tan mala después de todo- Dijo Lamia que esta sentada en el suelo jugando con María, Beel y Kota con unos peluches del mundo demoniaco

- ¿Ella asiste a la escuela?- Pregunto Marie

- Claro, desde que tiene esa apariencia decidió infiltrarse para cuidar de Beel- Dijo Oga mientras le daba a los niños un yogur a cada uno

- Aunque yo pienso que es por otra cosa...- Susurro Hilda

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Furuichi

- Pues...- Pero en eso comenzó a sonar un celular- Es el mío... diga... un momento, es para ti-

- ¿Para mi?- Furuchi puso cara de duda, pero, tomo el celular- Si, Furuichi al habla

- ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Oga

- Ya lo veras-

- ¡Piérdete! ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!- El peliblanco se paro- ¡¿Qué! ¡Claro que no! ¡Te equivocas! ¡ES MENTIRA!... ¡¿Por qué no me crees?... No es mi culpa que tenga buen gusto... ¿Qué? No, Espera... ¿Y que tiene? ¡No es tu problema!... ¡ES MENTIRA!- Furuichi cayo de rodillas al suelo y llorando amargamente

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta Oga

- En-kun esta demente...- Fue lo único que dijo

- No es cosa nueva-

- ¡¿El amo En fue el que llamo? –Cuestiono Lamia

- Si y esta por llegar y...

- ¡LAMIA!- Se escucho un grito desde la entrado y venia corriendo un guapo chico de cabellos verdes, si, es En, ¿Qué como creció? Es un misterio al igual que Lamia-

La pelirosa solo suspiro fastidiada.

- ¡He venido a rescatarte de las manos de este pervertido!- Señalo a Furuichi

- ¡No soy ningún pervertido!- Protesto el aludido

- ¡Tu cállate! ¡Después de todo lo que le has hecho a mi Lamia!-

- ¡No le he hecho nada!

- ¡Yo no soy tuya! ¡Ni que fuera algún objeto! – Protesto muy enojada la pelirosa

- No entiendo que le vez a esta basura de ser humano...

- ¡Hey! ¡Ten mas respeto!- Protesto el peliblanco

Y los demás miraban todo con mucha atención mientras comían de unas palomitas de maíz.

- Esto esta mejor que la novela de las 7- Dijo Hilda

- Ni que lo digas- Oga agarro un puñado de palomitas y se las comió

- ¡¿Respeto? ¡Tú no se lo tuviste a la dulce e inocente de MI Lamia! ¡¿Por qué te respetaría yo a ti?

- ¡Yo respeto a Lamia!-

- ¡El si me respeta! ¡Es un buen amigo!- Exclamo la aludida

- ¡Por mi padre Lamia! ¡Como puede ser un buen amigo después de lo que te hizo!

- ¡El no me ha hecho nada malo!-

- ¿Cómo de que no? Y cuando te quito la ropa y... – 30 minutos después de una descripción sumamente detallada y censurada por su alto contenido de cosas poco aptas para sus sanos pensamientos-... ¡¿EH?...

- ¡Por todos los demonios del inframundo!- Exclamaron Oga, Hilda, Alaindelon y los tres invitados, mientras el primero dejo caer el tazón de las palomitas de maíz con los ojos desorbitados

- ¡Mira quien es el pervertido!- Exclamo Furuichi completamente pálido

-...- Lamia tenía la boca más que abierta

- Esas ni siquiera yo me las sabía- Dijo Kira sorprendido- Y mira que mi abuelo me puso a leer todo el kamasutra...

- ¡Furuichi!- Grito Hilda- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle todo eso a una niña!

- ¡No le he hecho nada! ¡Es mentira!-

- ¡Amo En! ¡Ya es suficiente!- Grito Lamia-

- Pero Lamia...-

- ¡No! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Le he soportado todo! ¡TODO! ¡Yo no soy su mujer ni nada! ¡Si yo quiero estar con Furuichi o con quien sea! ¡Es mi decisión! ¡No por que sea un príncipe se le van a cumplir todos sus caprichos! ¡Así que desaparezca de mi vista! No, mejor me voy yo-

Y no dudo en irse de ahí de paso azotando la puerta. Mientras En solo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Lo dejó!- Exclamo Marie

- Hay que ver hasta donde llega la estupidez del Amo En- Dijo Ben con una expresión seria

En solo se acostó en el suelo en posición fetal.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Furuichi mirándolo con lastima- Vamos, no es para tanto, digo... tal vez... en algunos años te perdone... si llega a perder la memoria y olvida toda tu descriptiva narración- Susurro

- ¿Lamia no tenia memoria fotográfica y de largo plazo?- Cuestiono Alaindelon

* * *

><p>- ¿No era esa Lamia?- Pregunto Kunieda que veía a la pelirosa caminar rápidamente y molesta<p>

- ¿Escuchas eso?- Pregunto Tojo que estaba a las afueras de la casa de los Oga-

- Si, es el llanto de un perdedor-

- Exacto, como cuando has cometido la mayor estupidez de tu vida sin darte cuenta pero cuando logras reaccionar, eso pasa...-

- Suena como cuando la mala imitación de perro vio a Alaindelon en el baño cuando pensó que era Hilda-

- ¿Nos vamos?- El grandote se dio la vuelta al recordar eso

- Tenemos que pasar por los niños-

- Es cierto...

Kunieda toco el timbre, no tardo en abrirles Hilda.

- Pasen- Fue lo único que les dijo la rubia

- Si...-

Y lo que vieron fue a En rodándose por el suelo lamentándose de lo sucedido.

- Venimos por Kota y María- Dijo Aoi

- Si, ellos están ahí – Les dijo Oga señalando la jaula, se acerco a ella coloco su mano sobre la barrera y desapareció.

- Ya regrese Kota, nos vamos- Le anuncio- Gracias por cuidarlo-

- No hay problema- Le dijo Hilda

- Por cierto, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Hilda?- Le pregunto Tojo

- Claro-

Los dos se separaron un poco de los demás.

- Realmente me da lastima- Dijo Aoi mientras veía a En-

- Ni que lo digas- Dijeron Oga y Furuichi

- Aunque se lo merece- Dijo el peliblanco

- Dijo cosas que ni siquiera conocía- a Tatsumi le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Vi a Lamia y realmente se veía muy molesta- Aoi observo como En lloraba con mas ganas

- Era de esperarse-

- ¡Lamiaaaa!- lloraba En

- Esta peor que la mala imitación de perro...- Decía Oga-... después de entrar a escondidas al baño pensando que quien se bañaba era Hilda y resulto ser Alaindelon-

- Si- Susurro Furuichi- Hablando de el, no le he visto hace tiempo...

- Sera por que lo deje amarrado a un árbol en medio del bosque hace 2 semanas- Dijo Aoi como si nada

- Volverá cuando le de hambre o se le haya terminado su imaginación con contenidos de Rango X-

- Lo mismo pienso yo-

Beel se acerco a su hermano mayor y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Beel...- en lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos

- Da-

- Hermanito...- Lo miro con cierto brillo en la mirada y una sonrisa

- Dabu da...- Beel suspiro y lo miro con ojos de punto y raya

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres el peor!- Exclamo y comenzó a llorar

- No logro comprender como logra entenderle- Dijo Tatsumi

- A saber...- Dijeron Aoi y Furichi

- Oye, Tatsumi ¿Dónde esta el catalogo de la tienda de juguetes del inframundo?- Pregunto Hilda

- Esta sobre la mesita ¿Para que lo necesitas?-

- Tojo quiere comprarle juguetes a María para su cumpleaños- Le susurro

- Oh... Ahí...- Miro a la mesita de la sala y no habia nada- ¿Ah? Juraría que estaba ahí

- Tal vez lo dejaste en alguna otra parte- Le dijo Furuichi que miraba para todos lados- Mira, ahí esta, al lado del peluche dragón-

- No recuerdo haberlo dejado aquí- Tatsumi se acerco y lo tomo- Ya no importa, toma- Se lo dio a Hilda

Tojo se acerco e Hilda comenzó a hojear la revista.

- Mira, estos son los juguetes para niña- Le dijo Hilda

- No son muy peligrosos- Pregunto Tojo

- Son juguetes para demonios- Le dijo Oga- ¿Qué esperabas?

- Tienes razón-

- Mira ese, el que esta dentro del circulo rojo- Señalo Aoi

- La princesa demonio edición especial- Leyó Tojo- Incluye todo lo que ve aquí, perfume veneno, peineta hecha con huesos de una Hidra, collar de diamantes malditos, Zapatillas de piel de serpiente y una pulsera con gemas del Dios Anubis... No esta mal... ¡Oh! Y ademas su precio me es accesible -

- Seguro que es de lo más popular en el mundo demoniaco- Dijo Aoi mientras bajaba a Kota al suelo-

- Aquí hay otras cosas en círculos rojos- Señalo Furuichi

Y mientras los "mayores" conversaban.

- Recuerdo cuando mi hermano me regalo una princesa demonio- Decía Marie- Era una muñeca linda...

- Te estas haciendo vieja- Le dijo Ben

- ¿Qué?-

- Jejeje- Kira se rio

María guardaba sus cosas en su mochilita entre ellas un plumón rojo.

- Es una manipuladora- Susurro Kota

- Si- Asintieron Beel y En

Bueno, total nadie se daría cuenta ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente...<strong>

Hilda, Beel y Oga se encontraban parados frente a una tienda de antigüedades.

- Es aquí- Anuncio Hilda

- Realmente tenemos que ir nosotros- Cuestiono Oga

- Si, los humanos cualquiera no pueden entrar a estos lugares, ademas... ellos tienen que ir a la Universidad-

- Como sea, entremos-

Al entrar era como cualquier otra tienda de antigüedades. Hilda siguió caminando hasta cruzar una puerta que estaba atrás de la caja registradora, Oga y Beel la siguieron. Beel ya puede caminar pero sujeta la mano de Tatsumi. Reaparecieron en otro lugar, una inmensa tienda de juguetes demoniacos.

- Lo primero en la lista es la Princesa Demonio- Leyó Oga en su hoja de papel

- Hay que tomar un carrito ya que llevaremos muchas cosas- Dijo Hilda yendo hacia una esquina en donde estaban colocados y trayendo uno- Sube al amo Beel, no queremos que se pierda como la última vez-

- Si- Oga lo metió dentro del carrito y comenzó a empujarlo- ¿en que sección esta?

- Déjame ver- Hilda reviso la revista de juguetes- Sección 4T, estamos en la 3D, así que debe ser por allá- Señalo a su derecha

- Aun así debemos subir a un deslizador los demás juguetes quedan mas lejos-

- Tienes razón- Hilda chasqueo los dedos y debajo de ellos apareció un circulo morado el cual los elevo del suelo unos 5 cm y comenzó a deslizarse con ellos encima.

- Las cosas del mundo demoniaco suelen ser mas practicas en ocasiones-

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo-

- No puedo creer que nuestra casa al poco rato hubiese sido invadida por toda esa bola de yankee-

- ¿No eres tu uno de ellos?-

- Ejem... quiero decir que empezaron a pedir cosas para regalarle a María en su cumpleaños-

- Déjalos, después de todo han dado el dinero y al final teníamos que venir... aquí es-

Entraron al pasillo en el cual los estantes estaban repletos por unas cajas de la dichosa muñeca.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la Universidad...<strong>

Kunieda Aoi se encontraba dentro de su salón de clases en el cual un maestro impartía su materia.

- _Nunca creí que Idiomas podía llegar a ser tan fácil... ¿Sera que tengo talento?- _Pensaba- _¡Ah! ¡Ya me imagino con mi licenciatura en Turismo! ¡O aun mejor...!- _Pero en eso una varonil figura vino a su mente la cual la - _¡AAHH! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Deja de pensar en el! ¡Todo es culpa de la hermana de Furuichi! ¡Si no hubiese dicho que...!_

- Kunieda Aoi, por favor lea el párrafo tres- Pidio el maestro

- ¡Si! - Se levanto de su asiento- The National Palace Musem is son Chih-shan Road in the Wai-Shuang-hsi district of Taipei. Transportation: Take bus 213, 255, or 304, or take a taxi.

- Excelente, Kunieda, tu pronunciación ha mejorado demasiado, lee el siguiente párrafo-

- Si... Who are they? Meet Alejandro Fernandez and his father, Vicente. They're from Mexico. They are both singers, and they are famous all over Latin America. Vicente and his wife, Maria Del Refugio Abarca, have three sons in all - Alejandro and….

* * *

><p>Dejemos a Kunieda y veamos lo que hace Tojo...<p>

- Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos con el funcionamiento de un Transatlántico, estos enormes barcos son capaces de...- Decía el maestro mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón

- _¡Kaoru tenia razón! ¡No es tan difícil si lo intentas!- _Pensó Tojo- _¡Me volveré el mejor Ingeniero Mecánico- Industrial! ¡Puede que las matemáticas no sean mi fuerte! ¡Pero! ¡Lo hare por María-chan! ¡Tu oniichan será el mejor! _

_- _Hidetora, dinos cuales son las fallas más comunes de un Transatlántico-

- Si, en la popa del barco hay...

(Lo del trasatlántico no tiene nada que ver, pero, fue por que la autora imaginó a Tojo siendo el capitán de uno y viendo hacia el horizonte y diciendo una frase genial *¬*)

* * *

><p>Y con Himekawa y Nene...<p>

- _Este tipo...- _Pensaba Nene-

- Y esa es la forma en que se deben manejar los ingresos- Decía Himekawa- Podremos generar mas ingresos a la empresa, claro, se deben ofrecer ciertos beneficios a los que mas inviertan-

- Impresionante, Himekawa Tatsuya- La profesora le aplaudía- Tienes un 100 en la tercera evaluación, has notado hasta al mas mínimo detalle del problema y lo has solucionado, has logrado salvar la empresa A y al mismo tiempo ayudas y tienes beneficios de la empresa B. Toma asiento.

- Se lo agradezco profesora- Himekawa se dirigía a su asiento el cual esta al lado de Nene en la cuarta fila- Supera eso, nena-

-...- Nene lo fulmino con la mirada-

- La siguiente es...-

- Si- Nene se puso de pie- No voy a ser derrotada por ti idiota- Le susurro

- Bien, el problema es el siguiente- Decía la maestra- El sujeto A esta a punto de perder todas sus acciones en la compañía en la que trabaja, ha recibido...

- _¡Esto será pan comido!- _Nene apuntaba en su libreta- _¡Te venceré Hime-chan! ¡Me graduare con honores en contaduría y administración de Empresas y me volveré mas rica que tu! _

15 minutos después de una explicación.

- Esplendido, tu calificación es un 100 e incluso te daré unos puntos extras, tengo que admitir que este problema ha sido muy complicado, pero, lo has resuelto sin muchas dificultades-

- Gracias profesora- Le sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento, ahí tomo un plumón rojo y comenzó a escribir en su libreta

-...- Himekawa la miraba con la boca abierta y le mostro su libreta en la cual estaba escrito un: "OMG!"

- ":P Toma esa Hime-chan!"- Le mostro su libreta

-...- Himekawa cambio la hoja de su libreta- "Vete al Infierno :D"

- ...- Nene cambio la hoja de la suya- "Le pediré un boleto de paseo al infierno a Hilda ¿Por cuantos días?"

- ...- Cambio la pagina- "D: Te odio"

* * *

><p>Kanzaki disfrutaba de sus clases, ya que no tenia cerca a Natsume y Shiroyama y ademas es algo que a el le gusta...<p>

- Kanzaki, excelente, este pastel te ha quedado estupendo- Le felicito su maestra de cocina después de haber probado el pastel hecho por el.

- Gracias profesora Akane Te...

- Silencio...- Dijo de pronto la profesora-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

- Creí que alguien nos espiaba... como sea... me decías...

- Eh... si... aun creo que le hace falta-

Kanzaki lleva puesto un gorro de chef, el traje es parecido al de uno, pero los bordes son azules y tienen el emblema de la Universidad sobre la parte derecha, el cual consiste en un ave azul de cresta amarilla sobre una rama, su pantalón es azul marino.

- Si tu lo dices, aun no puedo olvidar el sabor de esa pasta italiana o el de esos dangos, si que tienes talento para esto- La profesora se dirigió hacia otro alumno-

- Creo que le agregare algo de canela...- Tomo su libreta y una pluma- ¿O tal vez vainilla?

- ¡Todos han hecho un buen trabajo!- Dijo la maestra- Recuerden que pronto será el concurso de cocina intercolegial, espero que den lo mejor de ustedes-

- _¡JA! ¡NADIE! ¡NADIE! ¡Me arrebatara la gloria! ¡Yo soy el mejor cocinero que ha sido creado! ¡No pienso perder contra esa persona! – _Gritaba mentalmente Kanzaki

* * *

><p>Otros como Shiroyama también tienen la estrella del talento...<p>

- ¡Bien hecho Shiroyama-kun!- Exclamo un guapo profesor de cabello negro, usa lentes y de alrededor de unos 30 años- Tienes el don de la costura... aunque en un principio no se te daba... pero... ¡Has logrado hacer un kimono hermosísimo!

- ¡Gracias Ishida-Sensei!- Shiroyama estaba casi llorando

- Tranquilízate.- Se dirigió al frente del salón- Recuerden que en unos días es el concurso de costura, ahí serán evaluados por los mas famosos diseñadores de moda y no solo eso, muchas veces los diseñadores contratan a los ganadores de los primeros lugares...-

- _No hay duda... ¡Yo ganare el primer lugar!-_

* * *

><p>Y con Natsume...<p>

- _¿Debí decirle a Kunieda-san la verdad?- _Pensaba Natsume - _... ¡No! Que se rompa la cabeza intentando descubrirlo... aunque me da lastima..._

- Natsume ¿Cuál era la ideología de Karl Marx?- Pregunto el maestro

- ...-

Minutos después de preguntas y respuestas...

- Maravilloso, Natsume- El profesor dejo su libro en el escritorio- No cabe duda que has mejorado tu rendimiento, espero y sigas así-

- Por supuesto Kurosaki-sensei-

- Les he dicho que solo me digan profesor...-

- ¿Pero por que Kurosaki-sensei?

- Por que tengo cierto trauma a que repitan mi nombre más de una vez-

- ¿Pero como debemos llamarlo Kurosaki-sensei?- Pregunto otro alumno-

- ¿Qué debemos utilizar para referirnos a usted Kurosaki-sensei?- Dijo otro mas

- ¿No es eso incorrecto Kurosaki-sensei?-

-...- Al profesor solo le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza mientras su rostro se volvía azul- _Creo que necesito ir a mas sesiones de terapia psicológica... ¡Genial! ¡Así tengo una excusa para pedir una cita con la Psicóloga Kuchiki!- _En eso noto que Natsume levanto la mano- ¿Si?

- No ha notado que esta Universidad tiene algo diferente a las demás, es decir, somos estudiantes de psicología... ¿Y por que tenemos que tomar clases de yoga?

-Ciertamente yo no se muy bien, pero, fue una decisión del director que fue aprobada por el Alto Consejo _después de que varios estudiantes anteriores leyeran el libro de Freud y terminaran con un trauma psicológico existencialista - _Pensó lo escrito en cursiva

- Ya veo... _Da igual... pero lo interesante será cuando Aoi se entere de que...- _

- Kurosaki-sensei Si es un cardiólogo ¿Qué hace dando clases de psicología?- Pregunto alguien mas

- Buena pregunta- Dijeron todos los alumnos

- Verán... todo comenzó cuando...

* * *

><p>Y en la juguetería Demoniaca...<p>

- Bueno, tenemos a la princesa demonio- Decía Oga mientras leía una hoja y tachaba con una pluma las palabras mencionadas- Al príncipe Demonio, el muñeco edición especial de Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, Caja musical con canciones cantadas por sirenas, el muñeco del Rey Demonio Edición Especial, dardos envenenados, 7 muñecos vudú, serpiente de tres cabezas disecada y espejo espía...- Dio un gran suspiro-

- Solo nos faltan 2 cosas- Decía Hilda- El muñeco asesino edición 5.0 y el armario de plata con decoraciones de oro talladas por el Dios Hefestos-

- ¿Realmente tendré que cargar un ropero?

- No te preocupes, el ropero cambia de tamaño, veamos...- Abrió la revista de juguetes- El muñeco asesino esta en la sección 9Y y el armario en la 9Z-

- Al menos están cerca...-

Y ni pudo terminar de hablar cuando le cayó un muchacho encima.

- Ya decía yo que todo estaba muy tranquilo...- Suspiro Oga-

- ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No era mi intención caerle encima!- Se excuso un chico de cabellos negros, lentes y ojos bicolor: uno azul y el otro café.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando andas haciendo todos tus movimientos raritos- Dijo un muñeco en forma de conejo negro

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Mi Wata-kun hace movimientos raritos!- Exclamo una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos-

- ¡Nada de mi Wata-kun!- Exclamo el joven

- Lamento mucho el accidente- Dijo la mujer-

- No hay problema- Oga se levanto y se sacudía la ropa- Creo que ya me acostumbre a que me caigan encima...

- Que lindo hijo tienen- La mujer le acaricio la cabeza a Beel-

- N-No...- Decía Hilda

- No es nuestro hijo- Oga negaba con las manos

- Pero ustedes lo han estado cuidando todo este tiempo, así que por lo tanto es su hijo- La mujer los miro

- ¿Usted cree?- Hilda sonrió nerviosamente

- ¡Incluso vienen de compra juntos~!- Exclamo de pronto la mujer- ¡Que linda familia son~~!

- ¡¿Para cuando la boda?- Exclamo el conejo negro

- ¡No nos vamos a casar!- Exclamaron Oga e Hilda

- ¿Tienes un deseo?- Pregunto la mujer a Hilda

- ¿Uh?-

- Si vas ha hacer algo hazlo y no te arrepientas, es mejor haberlo hecho o intentando a no hacerlo nunca, puede que las cosas no salgan como planean, pero es así... como todo debe de ser, no importa si siempre respondes correctamente, los errores es lo que nos hace fortalecernos dia a dia, pero... debes tener cuidado, por que también puedes caer en la peor oscuridad y hacer cosas de las cuales podrías lamentar...

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso- Contesto la rubia

- Nunca es demasiado tarde... siempre hay tiempo para todo... bien, nos vamos, perdón por haberles hecho perder tiempo- La mujer comenzó a caminar-

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué paso con el espejo que tanto querías?-

- Esta por acá, nos vemos-

- Perdón por las molestias- Se disculpo el muchacho-

- ¿Quiénes eran?- Se cuestiono Oga- ¿Los conoces? –Le pregunto a Hilda-

- No...- Hilda los miraba irse- Pero... ¿Cómo lo supo?-

* * *

><p><strong>Y en una esquina, el chico más popular de la preparatoria, con cero grasas en su cuerpo, el cual es puro musculo aunque no lo aparente, con un hermoso cabello verdoso y ojos del mismo color, con una fuerza que te calentara... es en serio... ¡EN~!<strong>

**Y del otro lado tenemos a toda una mente criminal, de cabellos blancos y piel clara, mas conocido por ser un lolicon...**

- ¡HEY! ¡Eso ya sobraba! ¡Kanzaki-san! ¡¿Y por que demonios debo tener una competencia contigo?- Le grito Furuichi a En

Ambos llevaban guantes de box y short adecuados para la competencia con sus respectivos nombres escritos en ellos.

- ¡Para restaurar el honor de mi querida Lamia! ¡Jum!- Volteo la cara

- Entiendo tu punto...bueno, no exactamente... pero, dime una segunda cosa...

-¿Qué?-

- ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS DEBEMOS DE HACER ESTA COMPETENCIA EN EL GIMNASIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE ISHIYAMA?

- Oh... es que era la única que tenia un ring digno de mi y ademas, así podre humillarte frente a tus amigos-

Pues si, de pronto en la Universidad de Ishiyama se escucho el anuncio de que todos debían reunirse en el gimnasio del equipo de boxeo y presenciar una sana competencia después de que el director se lo propuso a En.

- ¿Por qué a mi?- Se cuestiono Furuichi- Aunque... Tojo es la mejor elección para ser réferi-

- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no haya ninguna trampa y sea completamente justa- Afirmo Tojo mientras levanta el pulgar

- Eso me alivia un poco, aunque... ¿Por qué Nene y Kanzaki tienen que ser los comentaristas?-

- Es que son los que mas saben de boxeo-

**Nene: **¿Qué opinas de esta lucha Kanzaki?-

**Kanzaki: **Pues aunque es poco probable que Furuichi gane o salga ileso de esto, puede que no tenga ninguna oportunidad

**Nene: **Estoy en completo acuerdo contigo

- Cuantas esperanzas me dan- Suspiro Furuichi

**Kanzaki: **Y no olviden que el ganador de esta noche recibirá como premio... ¡A LAMIA!

Y al frente de los comentaristas apareció Lamia amarrada a una silla de pies y manos, con cinta adhesiva en la boca y retorciéndose en ella.

- ¡OYE! ¡¿No querías que te perdonara? ¡Jamás lo hará si la tratas así!-

- ...- En se quedo pensativo-...-

- Olvidaste que era un ser vivo...-

-...-

- Que idiota...- Dijeron todos

- ¿Es que todos los hombres son idiotas?- Cuestiono Nene

- ¡NO! ¡Solo el!- Contestaron todos los varones presentes

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y por sus review.<strong>

**YA TENGO INTERNET!**


	5. En vs Furuichi: Parte 2: Final

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Humor/ Parodia

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **LamiaxFuruichi, EnxLamia, HildaxOga, Aoix¿?, KanzakixYuka

**Advertencia: **Muchos golpes, insultos, sustos, insultos, locuras al por mayor, Occ, insultos, ligero momento de romance, ¿Ya dije insultos?

* * *

><p><strong>Este AnimeManga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: En vs Furuichi: Parte 2: Y Quetzalcóatl dijo:... Si te pegan en la mejilla derecha... ¿Respóndele golpeándole la izquierda...?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kanzaki: <strong>¡Bienvenidos sean todos a esta "honesta" y "sana" competencia!

**Nene: **¡Una lucha en la que se decidirá quien es el dueño de nuestra querida Lamia!

- ¡UH! ¡UUH! ¡UHUH!- Se quejaba Lamia, no puede hablar ya que tiene cinta adhesiva cubriéndole la boca.

- ¡Oye! ¡EN! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan imbécil y la sueltas?- Protesto Furuichi- Hay mejores formas para ganarte a una chica

- Furuichi tiene razón, En- Le dijo Tojo vestido como buen réferi- No es necesario llegar a estos extremos...

- ¡Cállense!- Grito el peliverde mayor- ¡Estoy haciendo esto para recuperar el honor de mi querida Lamia!-

- ¿El honor?- Fue la pregunta general-

- ¡Claro! ¡El idiota este...!- Señalo a Takayuki- ¡A mancillado a mi querida Lamia! ¡La ha deshonrado! ¡La ha des...!

- ¡Mentira!- Grito el peliblanco- ¡Yo respeto mucho a Lamia! ¡Por todos tus subordinados! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡AMIGA!-

- ¡No me importa! ¡Lo único que quiero es que aprendas una lección para que respetes a Lamia!-

- ¡La respeto!

- ¡¿Y por que le hiciste todo eso? ¡¿EH?

- ¿Qué le hizo?- Pregunto toda la audiencia-

- Pues...

30 minutos después de una detalla descripción...

- ¡Y ESO LE HIZO!-

- ...- Todos tenían las bocas mas que abiertas y los ojos desmesurados-

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!- Grito el peliblanco tratando de defender la poca dignidad que le quedaba-

- Oye- Kunieda se acerco- Puede que Furuichi llegue a ser un tanto pervertido, pero no es ese tipo de persona que acabas de describir, es un buen tipo a pesar de todo, ademas, es cierto que el quiere a Lamia como una amiga o una hermanita...

- ¡Silencio planita!- Le grito En

- ¡¿Planita?-

- Uuuuhh...- Aullaron todos-

- ¡El que va a quedar plano va a ser otro!- Aoi le quito la espada de kendo a un chico que estaba al lado de ella y se subió al ring-

Fue sujetada por Tojo de los brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Tojo!- Kunieda estaba mas que furiosa-

- Tranquila, Kunieda, no le hagas caso...-

- ¡Si fueras mujer eso te ofendería mucho! ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes Tojo!-

- Llévate a la plana de aquí, que aun tengo mucho que arreglar con el imbécil-

- Oye, tenle un poco mas de respeto, quieres...- Le dijo el pelirrojo

- Si, si, ya vete a tomar tus esteroides...- En ya estaba en posición para iniciar el combate

- ¿Esteroides?- Tojo le estaba dando un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo-

- Pues si, ¿no?, digo, solo así ibas a tener ese cuerpo, siempre supe que no eran reales... son falsos... como los de Bob Esponja-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Falsos? ¡¿Cómo los de Bob Esponja?-

- To-Tojo...- Le llamo Aoi algo nerviosa por el aura maligna que emanaba su amigo- No le hagas caso... solo esta mintiendo...

- Parece que todo este evento se ha desviado...- Dijo Himekawa sentado en primera fila junto a Natsume y Shiroyama-

- ¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito En- ¡Tu peinado se parece a un ****!

- ¡VAS A MORIR MOCOSO!- Himekawa no dudo en irse encima de En

Y así comenzó una batalla de todos contra todos...

**Nene: **¡Y Aoi-neesan le ha dado un golpe en el estomago a En con la espada de kendo! ¡Pero ahí viene Tojo y le aplica una llave al cuello!

**Kanzaki:** ¡Pero Himeawa no se queda atrás y le ha golpeado las piernas con un tubo de metal! ¡Pero miren quien ha aparecido! ¡Es Quetzalcóatl! ¡El niñero emo del mocoso!

- ¿Emo?- Se cuestiono el pilar regresándolo a ver malévolamente- ¿EMO?- Dejo caer al suelo a En ya que lo habia salvado de la furia de los otros tres

**Kanzaki: **¿Punketo? ¿Darketo? Con esa apariencia de arlequín que llevas, da mucho que pensar...

- Oh... te aplastare pequeña babosa de tierra-

**Kanzaki: **Ven aquí, emo...

Quetzalcóatl se abalanzo sobre Kanzaki, y este fue muy astuto al moverse rápidamente del lugar.

- Idiota...- Se burlo Kanzaki

**Nene: **La pelea se ha intensificado, sobre el ring, Tojo y Kunieda están listos para golpear a En que esta siendo sujetado por Himekawa, ¡PERO ESPEREN! ¡Miren eso! En le ha dado una patada en las partes nobles de Himekawa, ¡Que astuto!, Se dispone a darle un golpe a Tojo en la cara, ¡Ha sido interceptado por Aoi-neesan! ¡Kanzaki y Coatl se han subido al ring! ¡Kanzaki esta siendo seriamente golpeado por Coatl! ¡Tojo le ha dado un puñetazo en la cara al emo! ¡Ha aparecido la exhibicionista con mal gusto por la ropa interior! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Les ha tomado de las partes nobles de Kanzaki y Himekawa! ¡Natsume ha subido al ring y la ha mandado a volar hasta la otra esquina del ring! ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡La exhibicionista ninfómana se ha quedado con los pantalones de Nastume! ¡Que lindo bóxer Natsume! ¡Tengo excelente vista desde donde estoy! ¡Y observen bien! ¡En si sabe pelear! ¡Le esta aplicando una llave a Furuichi! ¡Furuichi se lo ha quitado de encima! ¡LE APLICO LA URRACANACA! ¡Eso es increíble Furuichi! ¡Tojo sigue luchando contra Coatl! ¡La serpiente emplumada ha volado! ¡Que alto! ¡Es el vuelo de la serpiente! ¡Y esperen! ¡Que demonios le pasa la ninfómana! ¡Quítensela de encima al emo! ¡QUE SE LA QUITEN! ¡El pobre esta a punto de ser violado en publico! ¡OMG! ¡Tienes buen cuerpo Quetzalcóatl! ¡Todos están intentando quitársela de encima! ¡Han dejado de pelear! Pobre Coatl... tendrá un trauma de por vida... ¡HEY! ¡¿Donde esta el doctor?

- Ah... todo yo...- Se quejo un pelinaranja desde las bancas-

**Nene: **Gracias, Kurosaki-sensei

- ¡Que solo me digan sensei!- Protesto el aludido

Kurosaki-sensei saco a Quetzalcóatl del ring.

- ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?- Le pregunto Kurosaki-sensei

- Dígame eso después de que una loca ninfómana se le aviente encima y lo toque por TODAS partes...- Respondió el arlequín

Furuichi desato a Lamia y ambos están sentados en la banca viendo como los demás pelean mientras comen palomitas de maíz y beben de una Cok-Kola

- ¿No se supone que los pilares habían regresado al infierno?- Pregunto Takayuki

- Si, pero algunos andan de vagos por aquí cuidando del idiota- Respondió con simpleza la pelirosa

- Eso no le va ha hacer mucha gracia a Oga-

- Si...

* * *

><p><strong>Y en la juguetería demoniaca...<strong>

- ¿Quiere redondear los 78 centavos?- Pregunto el cajero

- Si- Contesto Hilda

- Son un buen de cosas...- Suspiro Oga- Al menos no son tantas como las que le compraron a Beel en su cumpleaños-

- ¿Enserio? Me parecen muchos juguetes...- Hilda se acerco a ellos

- ¿Cómo nos los llevamos?-

- Solo hay que meterlos a la bolsa-

- ¿Hablas en serio?-

Oga miro la gran bolsa azul en sus manos.

- No hay problema, las cosas serán succionadas y se achicaran dentro de su espacio-

- Hay cosas muy prácticas en el mundo demoniaco-

Después de meter todas las cosas en la bolsa mágica demoniaca, los tres estaban saliendo al mundo de los humanos. Hilda lleva a Beel tomado de la mano y Oga carga la bolsa.

- A pesar de que dices que se han empequeñecido las cosas, el peso sigue igual- Se quejo Tatsumi

- Pero ese peso no parece molestarte-

- ...- Oga no respondió-

- Es por que cada dia estas mas cerca de...

- Ahí venden "nugets" (Croquetas, son las que Oga tanto come)...-

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Quieres Beel?-

- ¡DAH!- El pequeño peliverde le sonrió

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la tienda.

- ¡Tres para llevar, señora!-

- ¡Oh! Mira nada más, pero si es Tatsumi-kun y su familia, ya mismo se los preparo-

- Gracias-

- _¿Familia?- _Pensó Hilda-

- Aquí tienes, Tatsumi-kun- La señora le entrego una bolsita- Beel-chan a crecido mucho- La señora le acaricio la cabeza a Beel- Han hecho un buen trabajo como padres-

_**Recuerdo...**_

_- ¡Ya te lo dije!- Exclamo Kunieda- Tu ganas- Le sonrió _

_Ella e Hilda están en el parque, sentadas en una banca comiendo una torta._

_- ¿De que hablas?-_

_- No te has dado cuenta...-Aoi le miro- Eres una buena madre, no importa si dices que solo eres una nodriza, pero, realmente has hecho muchas cosas por Beel-_

_- Es solo mi trabajo, para eso fui educada, desde que naci este era mi propósito, servir y vivir por el amo Beelzebub- _

_- Si eso es lo que piensas esta bien, pero no deberías cerrarte mentalmente, deberías ver solo hacia adelante y aceptar la felicidad que la vida te ofrece-_

_- A que viene todo eso-_

_- ...- suspiro- Y pensar que tu eres la mas madura de todos nosotros...- En eso se dio cuenta que Hilda la dejo de mirar- A modos que... lo estés evitando... ¿Por qué?..._

_Hilda solo bajo la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar Kunieda_

_- Soy mujer al final de cuentas, Kunieda, a pesar de ser demonio también tengo sentimientos... pero..._

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

- Y entonces Beel dio un gran salto en la cama, fue tan gracioso...- Contaba Tatsumi mientras comía de su nuget

- Hablando de cosas graciosas...- Intervino Hilda que también comía uno al igual que Beel- ¿Dónde están esos que se supone nos vigilaban?-

- Están en el edificio de enfrente observándonos-

- ¿Puedes sentir su presencia?-

- Pues mas o menos; me di cuenta que nos seguían cuando la chica rara esa grito en la juguetería por una muñeca-

- Así que era ella...-

-Sabes... estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento... siento que Furuichi esta metido en problemas por culpa de Enou y que Kunieda, Tojo y los demás se les unieron y que al final todo salió mas mal de lo esperado... si... ese presentimiento de nuevo... en el que al final somos nosotros quienes tenemos que arreglar su desastre...-

- No lo creo... Kunieda dijo que los mantendría a raya-

- Buen punto, no es de la bola de revoltosos...-

* * *

><p><strong>Y en el gimnasio de la universidad<strong>, actualmente utilizado como mini estadio de boxeo...

**Nene: **¡Y Aoi-neesan le ha dado un tremendo batazo a la ninfómana! ¡Nee-san se sube a la segunda cuerda! ¡NO! ¡A la tercera! ¡Aplanadora! ¡Aplanadora! ¡SII! ¡Mortal!

Kunieda y la ninfómana se están revolcando en el ring las dos solas, mientras que alrededor del mismo están la horda de estudiantes apoyándoles y apostando; entre ellos todos los ex-estudiantes de Ishiyama y algunos pilares.

- ¡Dale Kunieda Aoi! ¡Mas fuerte!- Apoyaba Quetzalcóatl sin rastro de maquillaje en su rostro (Que guapo)

- ¿Quién eres?- Le preguntaron los que estaban a su alrededor

- Quetzalcóatl, ¿No es obvio?-

-...-

- Son muy crueles conmigo-

**Nene: **¡Y neesan ha perdido la playera! ¡La ninfómana se la ha quedado!

Ni tarde ni perezosos, todos voltearon al ring para no perder ni el mas mínimo detalle.

- Kunieda si que ha crecido en los últimos años ¿Verdad?- Dijo Himekawa tomando muchas fotografías con su celular.

- Aja...- Asintieron todos haciendo lo mismo que Hime-

- Oye, ¿No se supone que esa pelea era entre nosotros?- Pregunto En pegado al ring junto a Furuichi

- Disfruta el momento- Le respondió Furuichi

- ¡Vamos Aoi-chan!- Grito Lamia- ¡No puedes perder! ¡He apostado por ti! ¡No estas a nivel de Hilda-neesan! ¡Pero esa delantera si que tiene buen tamaño!

- ¡UH! No te dejes Kunieda- Decía Coatl- Devuélvele la cachetada, ¡Si te pega en la izquierda! ¡Golpéale la derecha!

- ¿Qué le pasa a Coatl?- Pregunto Enou

- Esta muy afectado por ser casi violado en público- Le respondió Furuichi

- Oh...-

* * *

><p><strong>Ejem... Regresando...<strong>

- ¡Ashu!- Estornudo Hilda- ¿Estará alguien hablando de mi?

- ¡Te digo que tengo ese presentimiento! ¡Si están hablando de ti, obviamente también de mi!

- ¿Y eso por que?-

- Por que siempre hacen lo mismo, hablan de Beel y entonces hablan de mi, hablan de mi y luego hablan de ti; y así sucesivamente ¡Es una cadena!

- No digas tonterías, te estas volviendo paranoico-

- ¡No soy paranoico! ¡Solo estoy siendo lógico!

- ¿Lógico? ¿Tu sabes el significado de esa palabra?- Tatsumi tenia una enorme vena palpitándole en la cabeza- Espera... ¿Puedes pensar adecuadamente?

- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Respétame un poco!

- Si, claro, lo hare...- Dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible

- ¡Vez! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo...!

- Claro que no, no seas estúpido, espera, tu ya eres un...

- Solo te pido un poco de respeto, ¿Pero lo tengo?, ¡No! ¡Nunca!

- Pues yo también debería pedirte tu respeto-

- ¡¿Qué?-

- ¡Claro! ¡Luego me dices zorra y un montón de cosas mas!-

- Pero eso era años atrás... ¿Te he dicho algo así el ultimo año?-

- ¡Huy! ¡Pero claro que si! ¡Ya se te olvido en la...!

Beelzebub, solo suspiro, siempre hacían lo mismo, peleaban y peleaban, luego se reconciliaban, pero eso era bueno, según el, ya que estaban cada vez mas cerca de consolidarse como una "feliz" pareja. En ese momento vino a la mente de Beel una maravillosa idea, ¡JA!, el sabe de sobra que es un genio, solo déjenlo que crezca un poco mas, le demostraría a todos quien es Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, si fuera por el, nadie, NADIE, volvería a lastimar a su familia y amigos, incluso si es su propio padre y hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Y desde lo alto de un edificio...<strong>

- ¡Full! ¡Escalera Real!- Exclamo Ben

- ¡Al diablo con esto!- Kira arrojo sus cartas al aire

- Eres muy bueno en esto- Se quejo Marie

- Solo hice trampa- Se excuso su jefe

- ¡Yo también hice trampa! ¡Y ni aun así te gane!- Grito Kira

- Necesitas mas practica- Ben se para y se dirigió a la orilla del techo, pudo divisar aun a lo lejos a Oga, Hilda y Beel, noto que los primeros dos peleaban, solo se limito a suspirar-

- ¿Qué pasa Ben?- Pregunto Marie

- Esos "padres" están peleando nuevamente-

Marie sonrió levemente.

- ¿Te recuerda un poco a nuestra familia?- Marie se acerco también al borde y miro a donde Ben mantenía fija su vista

- Mi familia murió cuando era un niño, cada recuerdo, cada momento que creí que era feliz, todo eso solo es basura del pasado...-

Kira se mantenía alejado de ellos, sentado en el suelo, solo bajo la cabeza cuando escucho a su compañero decir todo eso.

- _Si el sigue con esa mentalidad...- _Pensaba Kira-..._ los padres de Beelzebub desaparecerán definitivamente del mapa, el poder de Ben se ha vuelto demasiado grande... incluso a mi me atemoriza la energía que emana... no hay muchos que se puedan poner a su nivel, desde ese dia supe que ya nadie podía hacer algo por el... ojala y hubiese entendido las cosas de otra forma...- _

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Kira?- Pregunto Ben

- En como fue que te convertiste en esto- Respondió con simpleza

* * *

><p><strong>Y en la prestigiosa Universidad...<strong> ya no habia nadie en el gimnasio, ni rastro de que hace unos minutos habia un desastre ahí...

- ...- Todos los implicados en el desastre estaban arrodillados en el suelo, con la mirada al piso y algo asustados-

- Se las pasare solo por que dejaron todo en orden, pueden marcharse...-

El director entro de nuevo al edificio principal.

- Eso estuvo cerca...- Suspiro la ninfómana, digo, Agiel.

- Lo bueno es que todo ya paso- Quetzalcóatl estaba de pie ya con maquillaje en el rostro-

- Me pregunto por que estoy yo aquí...- Basilisco tenia un enorme signo de interrogación

- Por que te llamo la atención la pelea cuando Agiel y Aoi luchaban y apostaste en contra de nuestra camarada- Explico Coatl

- Oh, ya recuerdo... nos salvamos de algo feo...-

- Ah pero que cobardes son todos- Dijo Kanzaki comiendo junto a sus amigos

- Vamos- neesan, ya casi termino de arreglarte el cabello- Nene cepillaba el cabello de Aoi que estaba todo enredado

- Esta me las pagaras- Miro con furia a Agiel

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo...- Le respondió de igual manera la demonio- Esta preciosidad de cabello fue dañado por la miel que me tiraste encima...-

- No me arrepiento-

- Calmados todos- Intervino Tojo- No hagamos mas desastre-

- ¡Hey! ¿Y tu por que no pediste disculpa como nosotros?- Dijo Kanzaki

- Por que yo les detuve a todos- Se excuso

Todos lo vieron maléficamente...

- Lo dice quien se olvido del cumpleaños de su hermanita- Soltó Kunieda de pronto

Y dio en el blanco, el pobre de Hidetora cayó en una profunda depresión.

- Creo que se me ha olvidado algo...- Decía En- Era algo importante... algo serio... algo de vida o muerte... ¡Bueno! Ya me acordare- Le dio una gran mordida a su torta

- Al menos Lamia te perdono, después de que te pusieras a rogarle de forma patética- Pregunto Himekawa comiendo de su bento-

- Hola, chicos- Llamo alguien mas-

- Hola, Lily- Respondieron todos los universitarios

- Si que armaron un gran desastre ¿No?-

La chica es rubia, cabello hasta la cintura, cafés, estatura media, buenas medidas y el color de su piel es clara.

- Ni que lo menciones- Suspiro Aoi- Nos dejamos llevar...

- Realmente me sorprendiste, tienes buenos movimientos, y por cierto, recuerda que tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo-

- Si, ¿lo hacemos en mi casa?-

- Claro, no hay problema-

- ¿Tienes los apuntes de "La industria de Hospedaje"?-

- Le pedí a Shun que sacara un juego de copias para nosotras-

- Gracias, Lily, creo que me deje llevar mucho hace rato...-

- La verdad no entiendo el por que te enfureciste por el hecho de que ese idiota de cabello verde te llamara, plana, no estas plana, digo... no eres copa D, pero aun le haces competencia con la B-

- Lily...- Aoi estaba roja- Deja de decir esas cosas-

- Si, lo que digas, nos vemos luego y...- Miro mejor a su alrededor- ¿Y ellos quienes son?- Miro a varios de los seguidores de En-

- Ah...- Los Ex-Ishiyama se miraron entre ellos- Los guardaespaldas de el- Señalaron a Enou

- ¿Un chico rico?- Arqueo una ceja- Es el mismo tipo que reto a Furuichi-

- ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto En

- Claro, lo conozco desde que los conozco a ellos- Señalo a los revoltosos- Es algo, peculiar diría yo... pero es buena persona-

- ¡Vez!- Gritaron Tojo, Aoi, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Shiroyama, Nene y Natsume

- ¡Pero...!-

- Ya, ya, pareces un niño chiquito- Lily le acaricio la cabeza al peliverde- Mira, se que es difícil tener un amor no correspondido, y duele mucho, pero al menos tu, no te lo has guardado, eso fue muy valiente, admitir tus sentimientos a la persona que amas es muy valiente- Le sonrió

-...- En se sonrojo levemente- ¿Enserio crees eso?-

- Claro que lo creo, te vi hace rato, tu solo querías defender a Lamia-chan, debes entender que ella no es una niña chiquita, esta bien que te preocupes, pero siempre hay limites, pero, al final le pediste que te disculpara y eso fue de todo un caballero-

- ... ¡Gracias! ¡Nee-chan!-

- Eres demasiado buena, incluso con la basura- Suspiro Kanzaki

- Kanzaki...- Le llamaron Aoi y Lily

- ¡Huy! Pero que genio... lo siento... ¿Ya?

Se formo un momento de silencio.

- Mi nombre es Agiel- Se presento la chica

- Oh, que pena, no me he presentado correctamente- Se rio- Mi nombre es Liliana Middleford, pero solo díganme, Lily-

- Un placer en conocerla señorita, Soy Basilisco, pilar prin...- Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Agiel

- ¡HEY!

- Idiota, recuerda el tratado...- Le susurro

- Ejem... Quise decir, mi nombre es Basilisco-

- ¿Basilisco? Que nombre tan peculiar tienes...- Lily se quedo pensativa- Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes...

- Es el nombre de un dragón- Exclamo orgullosamente el propietario del nombre

- ¿Dragón? ¿No era el de una serpiente mitológica? Creo que incluso salió en Harry Potter... si lo mirabas a los ojos morirías, si lo vez en un reflejo te quedas petrificado... ¿No era así?

-...- Basilisco tenia lo boca abierta- ¡Es un dragón! ¡Dragón!-

- Eh, si, lo que digas...-

- Bueno, yo soy Quetzalcóatl- Se presento el arlequín

- Oh, mucho gusto, tu nombre es el de un dios maya y el más poderoso... _Aunque el tipo se ve algo raro vestido de payaso- _

- ¡¿Qué?- Grito Basilisco- ¡¿Por qué el tiene nombre de dios y yo no?

- Cada uno tiene lo que se merece- Respondió con simpleza Coatl sin quitar esa sonrisa un tanto burlona

- Si serás maldito...- Rechinaba los dientes

- ¡Oh! Vamos, es broma, ya sabes...- Trato de suavizar la situación el arlequín

- Nah, Quetzalcóatl sigue teniendo mejor cuerpo, no esta viejo y tiene una cosa...- Decía Agiel

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Pervertida!- Le grito Kunieda- Ejem... ¿Y también pediste los apuntes para Yuka?- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Lily

- Por supuesto, deberíamos hacer una escala a su casa, espero que ya haya mejorado su fiebre-

- Las acompaño, la otra vez la vi muy mal- Nene se notaba algo preocupada- ¿Tu también vienes, verdad Kanzaki?- Nene miro divertida al chico

- ¿Por qué iría a verla? No me importa mucho lo que le pase...-

- Te gusssssta- Canturrearon Aoi, Lily y Nene

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Claro que si...- Volvieron a decir las tres

- Si no te gustara no hubieras espantado al chico que la invito a salir hace dos semanas- Dijo Lily

- Kanzaki es muy celoso- Dijo Himekawa

- Es cierto- Asintieron Shiroyama y Natsume

- ¡Ustedes no le sigan el juego!- Protesto Hajime

- Me voy chicos, nos veremos luego Aoi-

- Adiós- Respondieron los demás

Lily se marcho de ahí, pero Quetzalcóatl la seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Coatl?- Le susurro basilisco

- Esa chica se me hizo algo extraña, ¿has sentido esa presencia?-

- ...- Basilisco miraba a lo lejos a la chica rubia- Sera uno de esos...-

- Quien sabe... pero si lo es... se ha escondido bien de ellos...- Miro a los demás, que ahora se burlaban de Kanzaki, siendo acompañados también de En y Agiel

- Te gusssta, Te gusssssta, Te gussssssta, Teeee guuuusssstaaaaa...- Canturreaban

- Es bueno que no tengan preocupaciones por el momento...- Suspiro Basilisco-

- Es solo ignorancia- dijo Quetzalcóatl sin quitar su sonrisa

- Eres un tipo con problemas... –

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegando a la casa de los Oga...<strong>

- Bien, lo siento, no debí ponerme así contigo...- Dijo Tatsumi

- No, discúlpame a mí, me salí de control y por eso terminamos peleando- Decía Hilda

- Dah...- Beel solo sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro deja en claro que el tiene planes para el futuro

La feliz familia entro a la casa y se encontró con la señora Oga jugando con Kota y María. La ultima miro a Beel como esperando alguna respuesta, este solo levanto el pulgar indicándole que todo salió bien.

- Me alegra que ya llegaran, justo a tiempo, necesito ir a comprar las cosas para la comida, Furuichi, Alaindelon y Lamia están en la cocina intentando hacer un pastel... para un concurso o algo así...

- ¿Concurso?- Fue la pregunta general

- Si, dicen que el premio es espectacular y que deben ganarlo a como de lugar-

Hilda dejo a Beel junto a sus dos amiguitos, la madre de Tatsumi salió y los otros dos fueron a investigar...

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto Hilda a ver la cocina hecha un desastre, hay harina por todos lados.

- ¡Eureka! ¡Muajajaja!- Grito y rio como desquiciado Furuichi

El junto a Lamia y Alaindelon miraban como el peliblanco ponía sobre la mesa lo que vendría siendo el pastel.

- Ahora chicos, adornémosle y que luzca impresionante-

Los otros dos sonrieron macabramente y ya tenían en sus manos cerezas, crema, fresas, kiwis y mucho más. Hilda y Oga se limitaron a salir de la cocina de forma lenta.

- ¿Beel-kun, compraron todo?- Pregunto María a Beel

- Sip, todito lo que tu marcaste en la revista- Contesto el peliverde

- Que manipuladora eres- Le dijo Kota-

- Oh, oh...- Los tres niños miraron a los adultos que estaban detrás de ellos

Hilda y Oga se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar a los pequeños hablar, mejor dicho, ¡platicar como si nada! Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un PLAF, la rubia cayo al suelo desmayada, para después seguirle Tatsumi.

- ¿Se murieron?- Pregunto María

- Que va...- Respondieron sus amigos con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pasando frente a un parque...<strong>

- ¿Concurso de repostería?- Se pregunto Enou mientras leía el anuncio- El ganador se ira de viaje a una exótica playa en el Caribe, con todos los gastos pagados, puedes llevar a quien quieras, ya que se alquilara un jet privado para el viaje... ¡OH! ¡Grandioso! ¡Así podre llevarme a mi Lamia de vacaciones conmigo! ¡Los dos! ¡Solos!

- ¿Se quieren inscribir en el concurso?- Pregunto una joven

- ¡Si!

- Solo tiene que llenar este formato de inscripción y todo listo-

- ¡Muchas gracias!-

- ¿Entraremos a un concurso de comida?- Se preguntaron Agiel, Quetzalcóatl y Basilisco

- Es de repostería, o sea, postres- Aclaro En

- ¡Oh! ¡Podre preparar mis Smotties!- Exclamo Basilisco emocionado

- ¿Smotties?- Le regresaron a ver Agiel y Coatl

- Son de chocolate, bombones y fresas, me enorgullezco de haberlos creado...-

- ¿Se supone que eres mi superior?- Le cuestiono Agiel

- Solo estas celosa, ya que tu no puedes ni cocinar un huevo-

- ¿Enserio? Te arrancare los tuyos para...

- Tranquilos, no peleen- Intervino el arlequín- Nuestro amo esta muy emocionado con esto, debemos ayudarle, ¿Bien?

- Bien- Suspiraron los otros dos

* * *

><p><strong>Y al otro lado del mismo parque...<strong>

- ¡¿Concurso de cocina?- Exclamo Kanzaki emocionado- ¡Esto es de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Ese premio será mío! ¡MIO!

- ¿Le gustaría inscribirse?- Pregunto una muchacha

- ¡CLARO! ¡¿Donde me apunto?-

- Solo tiene que llenar este formulario y todo estará listo-

- Esto será interesante- Dijo Natsume con su peculiar sonrisa- Kanzaki-san aplastara a todos cuando se trata de esto...

- Estoy de acuerdo- Asintió Shiroyama

- Oh, es uno de los concursos que patrocino- Dijo Himekawa sonriendo

- ¿Eh?-

- Digamos que... alguien me pidio un favorcito-

- ¿UH?-

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo muy corto lo se, pero no se preocupen, la pelea de Furuichi y Enou en el ring termina aquí debido a la intervención del Director, pero aun sigue otro evento que los convertirá en fieras, no solo a ellos, si no a todos los involucrados...<strong>

**Anexando otros personajes, algunos pilares... los demás andan de vagos, las sirvientas de Enou aparecerán próximamente de eso no hay duda. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen inmensamente feliz, así que... Píquenle al botón que esta aquí abajo...**


	6. El Secreto de esos chicos

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Misterio/Drama

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **KanzakixYuka... las usuales... y una nueva... jujuju... y aun no decido a quien ponerle de pareja Aoi... a quien engaño... ya se quin... pero eso después...

**Advertencia: **¿Oga Tatsumi modo Troll? ¿Hidetora Tojo en estado Hermano sobre-protector? ¿Kunieda Aoi e Hilda unidas por el mismo proposito?

* * *

><p><strong>Este AnimeManga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>El secreto de esos chicos

* * *

><p>Kanzaki caminaba tranquilamente por una concurrida calle, acaba de inscribirse al concurso y decidió ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer el postre ganador, entra a una tienda de repostería.<p>

- Buenas tardes, Hajime-kun- Le saludo una señora ya mayor

- Buenas tardes, Kanade-san- Respondió levantando la mano

- ¿Qué es lo que llevaras hoy?- Le sonrió

- Solo lo mejor, entre a un concurso de repostería y planeo ganar-

- No esperaba menos de ti, vamos pasa-

- Si...- En eso se detuvo y se quedo mirando al mostrador donde se encontraban los postres- ¿Y los pasteles que le hice?

- Se han vendido-

- ¿Todos?- La miro sorprendido-

- Si, después de todo saben increíble, no empalagan, tienen un sabor único, a mis clientes les encantan y siempre que se enteran que hay un pastel hecho por ti, no dudan en comprarlo, fue buena idea hacerlos en un tamaño pequeño y practico, hablando de eso, tengo 3 pedidos de pastel de cumpleaños para dentro de dos semanas- Le paso un papelito

- Se los entregare unas horas antes de que vengan a recogerlos, como siempre-

- Perfecto-

- ¿Qué pasa, abuela? Parece preocupada- Pregunto al tiempo que tomaba un frasco de cerezas

- Bueno... es por una clienta regular, siempre pasa por aquí a comprar algunos postres, sobre todo es fan de los tuyos, hoy vino a comprar, ella fue la que se llevo el último pedazo que quedaba de tu Strawberry Special, lucia muy mal, al parecer esta muy enferma, incluso la regañe por haber venido en ese estado, pero ella me dijo que estaba bien y que no me preocupara...- La anciana solo se limito a suspirar-

- Es una chica problemática, ¿cierto?

- Si que lo es, pero es una niña muy buena, te diré que incluso me ayudo en con el negocio cuando tu te fuiste con tu familia a Kyoto-

- Ya veo-

* * *

><p><strong>Y en la casa de la Familia Oga...<strong> Hilda se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al sillón de la sala con los brazos cruzados, pegados a la pared frente a ella, Tatsumi, Beel, Kota y María la miraban expectante, sentados en el sillón: Furuichi, Lamia y Alaindelon con la cabeza agachada.

- Bien...- Suspiro Hilda y se paro frente a ellos- Solo quiero que todo este en orden-

Los tres que estaban sentados no dudaron en irse a la cocina a limpiar el desastre que habían generado.

- Los que siguen- Ordeno Hilda

Oga dejo sentados en el sillón a los tres niños.

- Bien... ¿Ustedes pueden hablar?- Hilda los miro seriamente, mientras a su lado esta Tatsumi cruzado de brazos y muy serio.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y María levanto la mano.

- ¿Si?- Dijeron los dos mayores mirándola muy atentos

- Un poco...-

Lo último que se escucho fue el grito agudo de Hilda mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la pequeña niña.

- ¿Por qué no nos decían nada?- Pregunto Oga a los dos varones

Ellos se limitaron a señalar a Hilda y María, la nodriza estaba cargándola y jugando con ella como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro.

- Comprendo- Se rasco un poco en la mejilla- Pero deben entender que es algo normal...

-...- Los niños lo miraron feamente-

- Miren... es obvio que los padres actúen de esa forma cuando sus hijos dicen su primera palabra, es por que están creciendo, de hecho a Hilda, mi hermana, mis padres y yo nos estaba preocupando el que Beel no hablara, al igual que la familia Kunieda y Tojo se preocupaban por Kota y María que aun no hablaban a su edad-

- ¿Hicimos algo malo?- Pregunto Kota

- No, no es algo malo, solo que debieron al menos informarnos de alguna forma esto, es importante para nosotros-

- ¿Enserio es importante para ustedes?- Cuestiono esta vez Beel, Oga lo miro un tanto sorprendido, es la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar con una oración completa

- Si, es importante- Afirmo sin quitar la seriedad

- Que cursi...- Dijo otra voz en la sala, era Ben

- Nadie pidio tu opinión- Oga lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Se te olvido que los debo de vigilar- Ben ni se inmuto ante la amenazadora mirada del castaño y tomo una manzana que estaba en la mesa atrás del sillón- Tienes tan mala memoria, eso te da menos puntos en tu reputación como "Padre del Príncipe Demonio"-

- Eres un pesado, ¿Lo sabias?, tal parece que necesitas que alguien te enseñe algunos modales-

- Oh, no me digas, no necesito aprender nada de ti en primer lugar- Dijo sarcásticamente y devolviéndole la mirada amenazadora-

Hilda observo a Ben por unos momentos y pareció recordarle a alguien.

- _Debo estar imaginando...- _Pensó ella mientras desviaba la mirada- _... ademas, es imposible...- _Miro nuevamente al joven- Oga, deja al niño en paz-

- ¿Ah?- Tatsumi la miro indignado por eso-

- No hay necesidad de pelear, ademas, lo más importante en estos momentos es Beel-sama, no pierdas el control por trivialidades como esa-

- ¡Tch!- Oga solo chasqueo y puso nuevamente su atención a los niños-

* * *

><p><strong>Y en una casa algo lejos de ahí.<strong>

- ¡Yuka Hanazawa!- Le grito Nene-

- Ya, ya... lo lamento- La mencionada estaba acostada en su cama, tapada por una gruesa colcha- No grites, me duele la cabeza-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- Suspiró la pelirroja

- De todas formas, te trajimos algo de comer- Le dijo Aoi

- Y también un licuado de fresas que tanto te gusta- Lily le mostro el gran vaso con popote-

- Gracias chicas- Se destapo el rostro y les sonrió- Tomare el licuado ahora si no les importa-

- Para eso te lo trajimos- Lily se lo dio

- Chiaki también vino hace rato junto a Ryoko, me trajeron una deliciosa sopa caliente y coctel de frutas-

- Es cierto, hace un tiempo que no las veo, deberíamos hacer una noche de chicas- Propuso Nene

- ¿Una pijamada?- Aoi lo medito un poco- Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué tal si la hacemos en mi casa? Claro, cuando Yuka este mejor-

- Por supuesto, pero ahora solo quiero dormir y dormir... y no hacer nada- Yuka tenia las mejillas rojas

- ¿Al menos ya te tomaste la medicina?- Le pregunto Lily

- Si- Miro a un lado de ella, en la mesita en donde estaba la lámpara de noche estaban varias cajas de pastillas y jarabes- Estoy bien drogada con todo eso-

Las otras tres solo sonrieron nerviosamente.

- De todas formas...- Hablo Aoi- Te trajimos los apuntes de la escuela-

- Gracias, déjalos ahí en el escritorio-

- Bien, nos retiramos Yuka-chan- Le dijo la rubia- Aun tenemos que hacer mas trabajos del monstruo de maestra que tenemos- Suspiró

- Jejeje, o.k.-

- Mañana, si podemos, vendremos nuevamente para ver como estas- Le dijo Nene

- Si-

Las 3 chicas salieron de la casa y vieron a lo lejos a alguien conocido por las tres, las cuales no dudaron en esconderse de su mirada doblando la próxima esquina.

- ¿Qué hace el por aquí?- Pregunto Nene

- ¿No es obvio? Viene a ver a Yuka-chan- Dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa

- Silencio, ahí viene- Aoi y las otras dos se escondieron de su mirada, cuando las hubo pasado se asomaron para ver si entraba a la casa de Yuka

Las tres solo suspiraron al notar que el chico, que responde al nombre de Kanzaki, pasaba de largo y daba vuelta en la siguiente esquina.

- Que decepción- Suspiro Nene- Y yo que pensé que iría a ver a Yuka, esto pudo haber sido como la novela de las 9-

- Si, como cuando Rodrigo va a la casa de Claudia por que estaba enferma y la cuida el resto del dia- Suspiro Aoi

- ¿No creen que ven muchas novelas?- Lily las miro con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- No- contestaron con simpleza y reanudaron su camino

Y en una esquina atrás de donde se encontraban estas tres hermosas chicas.

- Al menos ya se fueron- Suspiro Hajime- Bien, solo le daré esto y me voy- Miro las bolsas que llevaba en manos

* * *

><p><strong>Y viendo desde una azotea cercana.<strong>

- Aw... ¿No es lindo?- Cuestiono Marie- Es tan Tsudere...

- No le veo lo lindo- Dijo Kira

- Es por eso que nunca conseguirás novia, no entiendes los sentimientos de los demás-

- A la única que no entiendo es a ti-

- Que cruel, pero eso del concurso de repostería se pondrá interesante... Puedo verlo, me gustaría concursar... pero ya es para dentro de dos días y es probable que Ben me diga que no...- Suspiró

- _Es obvio, cualquier cosa que cocines cobra vida... y no se como le hace- _Pensó mientras recordaba como la sopa que le preparo comenzó a moverse de pronto y para colmo Ben le obligo a comérsela- Recuerda a que vinimos aquí, no acompañamos a Ben por nada, estamos aquí para evitar que cause un desastre-

-...- Marie lo miro- ¿Crees que podamos solucionarlo? Yo... quiero que el vuelva a ser el mismo de antes... como cuando éramos niños-

Kira la comprendía, el también se vio muy afectado por aquel suceso, por poco y pierde a su hermana, la única familia que tenia, el puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña y la abrazo y ella le correspondió tratando de no llorar.

- No eres la única y...-

- ¡Wow!- Se escucho decir a alguien por encima de ellos-

Ambos miraron al cielo, unos metros arriba de ellos, suspendido en el aire se encontraba Ben.

- ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que eran pareja?- Ben sonreía, ¡SONREIA!

Marie se aparto rápidamente de Kira.

- ¡N-No es lo que estas pensado!- Dijo Marie algo pálida

- Pero si se estaban abrazando, eso debe significar algo- Siguió diciendo el peliverde

- Ella solo estaba algo triste, yo solo le di un abrazo- Decía Kira- No soy muy bueno con eso de las palabras, ya sabes...- Menuda mentira acaba de decir, se dijo el mentalmente

- ¿Triste?- Ben se acerco a ellos y piso la azotea- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes... cosas del pasado- Sonrió nerviosamente-

Ben miro a Kira y luego a ella para después suspirar y darles la espalda.

- Creo que fue mala idea dejar que vinieran conmigo- Soltó de pronto- Sin ofender, pero están siendo un estorbo-

Marie se sintió triste por ese comentario, Kira noto este hecho.

- ¿Enserio? tu no podrías vivir sin nosotros- Dijo Kira sonriendo ampliamente- Ya sabes, no tendrías a alguien que te molestara todo el tiempo, ni quien te prepara de comer, tampoco quien te calmara en tus momentos de ira y todo eso-

- Imbécil- Bufo el peliverde

- ¿AH?- Kira lo miro con ojos de punto y raya- Por si no mal recuerdo ese es tu puesto, niño llorón-

- ¿Buscas peleas niño mimado?- Lo regreso a ver seriamente

- ¿Niño mimado? ¿Yo? Por favor, no seas tan modesto, si tú ocupas ese puesto desde siempre-

- ¿Modesto? Para nada, solo te doy lo que te mereces- Bufo el

Kira sintió un escalofrió cuando el le dio una sonrisa tan peculiar y muy conocida por el, definitivamente era parecida a la de aquella persona.

- ¡Jajaja!- Kira comenzó a reir- Y siempre dices que no te pareces en nada a tu padre-

- ¿Ah?- Ante ese comentario Ben se molesto y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder algunos metros

- ¡Maldito Demonio! ¡¿Quieres matarme? Pero no me retracto... ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Siempre serás el hijo de...!- Lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Ben hizo aparecer una espada en su mano y se abalanzo sobre el, pero Marie se interpuso y el se detuvo.

- Quítate- Le ordeno Ben

- No lo hare- Lo miro desafiante- ¿Por qué lo niegas?

- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso?- Se enderezo- No eres tu quien se cambio el nombre, se tiño el pelo, cambio de personalidad para no parecerse a su hermano-

Marie solo abrió los ojos de más.

- Muévete, no me hagas lastimarte- Le advirtió el peliverde

- No lo hare, ¡¿Por que no puedes entenderlo?- Le grito, cosa que sorprendió a ambos chicos- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo entiendes?- Tenia lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Dónde esta...? No... ¡¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptas? ¡¿Acaso crees que esas personas serian felices si haces esto?

- Por supuesto que si-

- ¡Claro que no!- Esta vez le grito Kira- ¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que nos conto mi hermana! ¡De cuando se conocieron! ¡Como se hicieron amigos!

- Claro que si-

- ¡¿Entonces por que demonios no detienes todo esto?- Kira se levanto, se dirigió a Ben y lo tomo de la camisa - ¡Si cambias esto nosotros no...!

- Lo se, y así ustedes podrán matarme sin ningún remordimiento-

- Aun no lo entiendes...- Lo soltó- Todo lo que somos, todo lo que fueron ellos, fue por que hubo ese encuentro, por eso se formo una familia, ¡Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV es feliz con esa familia! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Tú sabes que es verdad! ¡Beelzebub es feliz con ellos! ¡Hildegarde y Tatsumi Oga son unos buenos padres!

- ¡Cierra la boca!-

Ben desprendió un aura demoniaca tan pesada que provoco que Kira terminara desmayado por esa energía.

- ¡Kira!- Grito Marie que corrió a ayudarle, pero noto que Ben no era consiente de sus acciones- _Si el sigue así... _¡Reacciona! ¡Ben!... _Esta consumido por la ira... no... no es ira..._ ¡Be...!

Varias personas notaron este poder, entre ellas Oga y compañía, Aoi, Tojo y los soldados de Behemoth que andaban con Enou.

* * *

><p>- Este poder...- Susurro Hilda que estaba a un lado de Oga<p>

Ambos junto a Beel estaban a una cuadra de donde estaban Ben, Kira y Marie.

- Je...- Sonrió Tatsumi- _Inmensamente familiar...- _

- ¿Podrá ser que el sea...?-

- Definitivamente, no hay duda, después de todo... es el único demonio que posee un poder como ese, vamos, debemos enseñarle algunos cuantos modales- Comenzó a tronar sus puños- ¿Verdad, Beel?-

- ¡Dah!-

El pequeño peliverde estaba parado junto a Hilda tomado de la mano de ella.

- ¡Esa es la actitud!-

* * *

><p>Tojo platicaba con Furuichi, habia ido por María, pero cuando llego, Oga salió corriendo tras el muchacho peliverde llamado Ben gritándole algo sobre educarlo, mientras que este solo se iba saltando azotea por azotea, no tardaron en unírsele Hilda y Beel, la rubia gritaba algo sobre inapropiado, basura, inútil, paz y quien sabe que otras cosas.<p>

- Entiendo, ese chico es muy problemático- Decía Tojo mientras tenía a María en sus piernas, la cual jugaba con una muñeca

- Si, pero sinceramente...- El peliblanco suspiro- Hay algo que me incomoda...

- ¿Ah? ¿El que?

- Esos chicos... no sentí que fueran malas personas, pero... es difícil de explicarlo, pero cuando vi a ese chico, Ben, sentí como si lo conociera y a la vez una inmensa tristeza en su mirada-

- Si, puedo comprenderlo- el pelirrojo bajo a María que se fue inmediatamente a jugar con Kota y Lamia- Hace unos momentos...

- Una presencia demoniaca muy poderosa y muy familiar ¿No?-

- ¿Puedes sentir el aura de un demonio?-

- He tenido muchas experiencias con ellos, ademas, convivo con varios, ya es normal que pueda sentir sus presencias ¿No crees?-

- Buen punto, y volviendo al tema... solo una persona puede tener ese aura, ese poder... pero es imposible, ya que el esta...

* * *

><p>- ¡Apresúrense!- Gritaba Agiel que saltaba de techo en techo lo más rápido posible<p>

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme, mujer desquiciada?- Le grito Basilisco

- ¡Tu y el señor Quetzalcóatl se están quedando atrás! ¡Debemos investigar quien es la fuente de ese enorme poder!

- ¿Señor Quetzalcóatl?- Lanzo la pregunta al aire Basilisco- ¡¿Por qué jodidos a el si le llamas con respeto y a mi no?-

- Cuando vea algo interesante en ti luego hablamos-

- ¡AAAH!-

Basilisco aumento la velocidad, Agiel no se quedo atrás y acelero mas el paso, dejando a un arlequín con una sonrisa pacifica.

- Oh my... que tipos tan problemáticos tengo de compañeros, bueno... la verdad me importan muy poco- En eso poso su mirada a las calles y vio que le llamo la atención- Oh... esto si es algo interesante- Desvió su camino y se dirigió a donde esta aquella cosa interesante- Debo recordar las clases que Behemoth-sama me enseño sobre estas situaciones... no, espera... mejor las olvido... fue la cosa mas traumante y asquerosa de toda mi existencia y mira que eso ya es decir mucho, de nuevo estoy hablando solo...-

-Hey...-

Quetzalcóatl se detuvo y se giro para ver al dueño de la voz.

- Buenas noches, tiempo sin verte- Saludo el arlequín

- Es de mala educación perseguir a las personas como un vil acosador-

- Lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que te vi y pase a saludarte-

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Grito Agiel al llegar al edificio de donde provenía semejante energía-<p>

- ¿Ah? Es solo que estaba entrenando con ese tipo que esta tirando en el suelo-

Oga señalo a Ben el cual estaba desmayado en el suelo, unos metros lejos de Kira y a su lado esta Marie preocupada por el estado del peliverde, levanto su mano y una energía de color negro hizo que Kira levitara y se colocara a unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Basilisco acercándose a Oga

- Son mis aprendices- Contesto el castaño- He adoptado a tres mascotas, que diga, chicos que serán los subordinados de Beel, digo, si En tiene a todo un ejercito, va siendo hora de que bebe Beel vaya consiguiendo los suyos ¿No?-

- ¿Y peleando aquí en el techo de un edificio?-

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis métodos de entrenamiento- Se cruzo de brazos

A los dos esclavos, digo, soldados del ejército de Behemoth tenían una enorme vena palpitándole en la cabeza.

- Entiendo, el poder que sentimos antes era el tuyo ¿No?- Cuestiono Basilisco

- ¿Quién mas? - Bufo- ¿Acaso no conocen la onda de mi poder o el de Beel para ser más exactos? - Señalo al pequeño niño peliverde sentado en las piernas de su nodriza, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo a una distancia apropiada de el- No digan mas- Levanto las manos- Lo que pasa es que solo se buscaron una excusa para huir de su amo, es todo... ¡Bien! Yo me llevo a los dos mocosos estúpidos que creen que pueden pelear por que se les da la gana-

Tatsumi tomo a los dos mocosos del cuello de sus camisas y los arrastro por el suelo ante una sorprendida Marie, que no podía decir ni "pio" ante tal acto.

- Si nos disculpan-

- ¡Akubaba!- Grito Hilda

El ave demonio no tardo en aterrizar en frente de ellos, Oga se subió sobre ella, seguía por Hilda, Beel y Marie, después de un rato solo quedaban los dos tipos del ejercito Behemoth con caras de idiotas.

- ¿Dónde esta Quetzalcóatl?- Pregunto Basilisco

Lo único que obtuvieron de respuesta fue una lata arrastrándose por el suelo debido al viento que paso en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Que bueno que regresan!- Saludo Lamia al ver llegar a la familia feliz- ¿Eh? ¿Qué son esas cosas que traes en las manos?- Cuestiono al ver a Oga<p>

- Unos pedazos inútiles de...-

- Beel-sama no debe escuchar esas cosas- Hilda entro después seguida de Marie

- ¿Están bien?- Pregunto Aoi

Kunieda habia llegado ahí desde hace un rato para recoger a Kota.

- Si- Contesto la rubia

Oga seguía arrastrando a los dos chicos por la casa y así subió las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Tojo

Hilda se limito a suspirar.

- Sera mejor que lo sigamos-

Todos siguieron al castaño el cual esta en el baño abriéndole al llave de la tina y atrás de este unos desmayados –recién adquiridas mascotas- chicos en el suelo. Todos esperaban con paciencia lo que haría.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya esta llena!- Tatsumi volvió a tomar de las cabezas a los muchachos y las metió a la tina.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los dos reaccionaron y comenzaron a retorcerse.

- Son unos malos chicos- Les saco las cabezas mientras sonreía macabramente y las mascotas tosían fuertemente- Ahora... Papá les hará unas cuantas preguntitas, si contestan mal los volveré a meter ahí...- Ni pasaron los 2 segundos cuando las cabezas estaban de nuevo sumergidas

- O-Oga...- Le llamo Aoi

- No, déjalo- Le interrumpió Hilda

Saco sus cabezas de la bañera.

- Pregunta No. 1: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres verdaderos?-

- Cof, Cof, Por... que...- Decía Ben muy molesto

- Debemos... decir...

- ¡Error~!- Y recibieron otro chapuzón en la bañera y los saco- ¡Pregunta No. 2~! ¿Cuál es el segundo planeta mas cercano al sol?-

- ¡De que...!-

- ¡Error nuevamente! ¡A bucear de nuevo!-

- Los matara a ese paso- Dijo Tojo

- O-ga- Hilda hablo en una forma tan espeluznante que les erizo la piel a casi todos

- ¡Pero mira como se están divirtiendo!- Los chicos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas sacar sus cabezas, pero Tatsumi tenia mas fuerza todavía

-...- La rubia solo le miro con seriedad

- ¡Osh! ¡Esta bien!- Y los dejo libres para salir de ahí- Papá los espera abajo- Les dio una sonrisa tan siniestra que hasta el mismo Aizen se hubiera puesto a llorar de miedo-

Oga cerró la puerta del baño.

- Hazte cargo de ellos- Le susurro Tatsumi a Marie mientras pasaba a un lado de ella y bajaba por las escaleras- Que se pongan algo de mi ropa, la que ellos traen es un bendito desastre, creo que ya saben donde esta mi cuarto-

- S-Si-

Los demás siguieron a Oga al piso de abajo, eso si que los sorprendió, ¡Por todas las galaxias! ¡Oga Tatsumi serio! ¡Pero serio en verdad! Eso no traia nada bueno ¿Acaso será el dia de los inocentes o algo así? Eso era lo que pasaba por la mayoría de las cabezas de sus amigos.

- Entonces... ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Furuichi

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde andabas Coatl?- Le pregunto Basilisco al llegar al departamento de Enou y notar que su compañero estaba ahí<p>

- Regrese cuando me di cuenta que era el poder de Oga Tatsumi- Dijo con simpleza mientras comía acompañado por su amo y las tres nodrizas

- Yo quiero un poco también- Agiel ya estaba sentada junto a los demás comiendo-

- Respira, respira, cuanta hasta 10 e inhala, exhala...- Se decía Basilisco- ¿Por qué tenia que venir con ellos? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Jabberwock para que me castigara así?

Los demás solo lo regresaron a ver apunto de contestarle su pregunta.

- Mejor no digan nada...- Y se fue a sentar

- ¿Se encuentra bien amo En?- Pregunto Yolda

- ¿Eh? Jajaja ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es solo que estoy pensando en el postre que prepararemos para ganar el concurso!- Exclamo muy animado

- Yo hare mis smotties- Dijo Basilisco cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Smotties?- Cuestionaron las nodrizas

- Si son...-

- No queremos saberlo- Respondieron al unísono

- ¿Enserio? ¡Mis smotties fueron los campeones en el mundo demoniaco! ¡Escogidos como el mejor postre! ¡Jum!- Volteo la cara

- Basilisco-san- Le hablo Enou- Tu me ayudaras a ganar el concurso ¿Verdad? Por que tu eres genial, eres un pilar principal y todo, eres fuerte... ¿Verdad?-

- Umm... no lo se...-

- Por fis…- Le puso carita de perrito abandonado

* * *

><p>- ¿Diga?- Lily contesto el teléfono<p>

- _¡LILY!_-Se escucho un grito muy fuerte desde el teléfono, por lo que la rubia lo separo de su oreja

- ¡Por los Dioses, Yuka! ¡¿Por qué gritas?-

- _Lo siento, necesito tu ayuda... necesito tus consejos-_

- ¿Mis consejos? ¿Para que? ¿O cual es el asunto?

- _E-Es que... Kanzaki-san esta aquí- _

- ¡¿QUEEE?- Grito muy fuerte- _El muy desgraciado sabía que nosotras lo vimos en la calle_- Agrego a sus pensamientos

- _Si y bueno...-_Hubo una pausa

- ¿Qué?-

- _Es que... el vino aquí y me esta haciendo comida... esta platicando con mi madre, ya se la gano..._

_-_ Eso es bueno, socializando con la suegra, bien, se esta ganando puntos

- _¡Lily!_- La grito casi en un susurro-

- ¿Qué paso ahora?

_- Mi madre se fue... estoy sola con el..._

- Jojojo, eso es mas que bueno, aprovecha y dile lo que sientes hacia el, pero díselo mientras estés acostada en la cama tapada con tu colcha, ya si no te corresponde te haces la dormida y el pensara que estabas delirando por la fiebre, eso te dará tiempo para poder pensar al respecto...

- _Pero... yo no..._

- A nadie engañan, es obvio que el te quiere mas que como amiga, pero su orgullo no le permite aceptarlo, pero al final de cuentas se preocupa por ti, fue a tu casa por que estaba preocupado, ademas, lo mas obvio, ¿Que tal esa escenita de celos que te hizo el otro dia? Acéptalo ya Yuka, tu le gustas y el te gusta ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

- _Puede que tengas razón... _

- No puede, la tengo, hazme caso... por que puede que luego sea demasiado tarde y te vas a arrepentir-

- _¿Eh?-_

- Es un consejo de amiga a amiga, de mujer a mujer, aprovecha y no te arrepientas, solo acéptalo y sigue adelante-

_- Bien, hare lo que me dices... no importa que me rechace..._

"_¿Qué te rechace quien?"- Se escucho decir de fondo_

_- _¡Ops! Parece que te cacharon ¡Te dejo!-

- _¡Li...!_

La rubia solo sonrió de una forma algo melancólica.

- Buena suerte, Yuka-

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y al mirar el identificador de llamadas lo miro con mala cara.

* * *

><p>Marie y sus otros dos amigos ya estaban bien decentes y bajaban por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, notaron que estaban todos ahí reunidos, Oga estaba sentado en el sillón dándoles la espalda.<p>

- Acérquense- Ordeno el castaño

- Nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Ben

-...- Marie y Kira lo miraron sorprendidos

- Cuando yo digo que vengan, deben pararse al frente de mí-

- Me importa un comino-

Volteo a verlos y asusto a Marie y Kira con su rostro-

- Dije que vengan aquí- Susurro lentamente con una "Troll Face" (Cara o rostro de Troll)

- Si digo no es no, no eres nadie para mandarme-

Ben seguía oponiéndose.

- Ben...- Susurro Marie

- No me obligues a levantarme Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, no me importa si estas crecidito-

Los tres chicos se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidos al igual que los demás, a excepción de Hilda.

- Por poco y nos engañan- Decía Oga- Falsificar documentos del mundo demoniaco, nada mal, pero el error fue que al final su poder mismo los delato, ademas de su apariencia claro esta-

- Queremos explicaciones al respecto- Exigió Hilda

El chico peliverde la miro por unos momentos, luego sin decir nada salió de la casa a pesar de las amenazas de Oga.

- Yo les explicare todo, tú síguelo- Le dijo Kira a Marie

- Si

Marie salió tras Ben o Beel del futuro.

- Bien...- Kira se volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que claramente era el centro de atención- Antes que nada... quiero algo de comer-

Todos lo miraron feo.

- ¡No he comido nada desde la mañana! ¡¿Saben cuanto me hace trabajar Beelzebub? ¡Se supone que soy su amigo y me trata peor de lo que se imaginan!- Puso cara de cachorro abandonado- Y me tratara peor ahora que me vio abrazado con Marie...- Susurro para si mismo

- Esto...- Hablo Aoi- Tengo unos sándwiches que le he comprado a Kota...

- ¡Eso estaría perfecto, hermosa!-

- S-Si...-

Aoi se sentía algo incomoda con su presencia, pero a la vez se le haci muy familiar, después de ofrecerle el sándwich se le quedo viendo a el y luego a Kota, y así estuvo por unos momentos.

- ¿Acaso tu eres el Kota del futuro?- Soltó de repente Kunieda

- Así es, soy tu hermano en el futuro-

Todos regresaron a ver al bebe pelinegro y luego a el, y luego al bebe...

- ¿Cuánto años tienes?- Pregunto su hermana

- 17, pero bueno...- Se comió el ultimo pedazo del pan- Ustedes quieren saber el por que estamos aquí, la respuesta es simple, mi amigo Beelzebub hizo un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo con un solo propósito, eliminar a Oga Tatsumi e Hildergarde-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Furuichi algo impresionado ante tal confesión

- En el futuro donde nosotros estamos todo es un caos, debido a que un poderoso demonio llamado Loki fue liberado de su sello que el mismo Rey Demonio le puso, imagínense tan poderoso era que ni el mismo Rey lo pudo derrotar, el tenia un ejercito bajo su mando, ya que anteriormente eran parte de la guardia del Rey Demonio, pero se revelo contra el y atacaron varias secciones del mundo demoniaco y entonces llego al castillo del Rey, la batalla fue larga, pero al final gano el padre de Beelzebub colocándole un sello a el y su ejercito, cuando fue liberado busco venganza en contra de el, así que lo vio simple, primero mataría a los hijos de Beelzebub III que serian sus sucesores, destruiría el mundo humano, luego iría tras el y el mundo demoniaco.

- Ya tenía hecho su itinerario, Eh- Bufo Tojo con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Aunque me fastidia decirlo, pero si, ese tipo esta demente, rompió el sello de su ejército y ataco aquí, buscando a Beelzebub y Enou para cumplir su primer objetivo, el ejercito de Behemoth mas ustedes hicieron hasta lo imposible por detenerlo, cabe mencionar que todo el país se convirtió en un campo de guerra, y después fue el mundo entero... esto se prolongo por varios años, debido a que unas sacerdotisas utilizaron una barrera para impedir su paso en determinadas regiones, a pesar de eso seguían atacando... como dije un caos, para colmo el Rey Demonio no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que cuando puso el sello, perdió gran parte de sus poderes y si el salía del mundo demoniaco este caería y el equilibrio entre los mundos se iría al garete, confió en que los subordinados de sus hijos los derrotarían y no estuvo equivocado, después de años de guerra se vio el final de esta 9 años después, pero a pesar de haber terminado se hicieron muchos sacrificios...-

- Una guerra no es guerra sin muertes- Dijo Oga- Siempre hay sacrificios...

- Lo se, usted siempre nos lo decía, pero hay quienes no entienden eso por mas que se lo digan- Suspiro

- ¿Te refieres a su Beel?- Cuestiono Lamia

- Así es, Lamia-neechan

- ¿Neechan?

- Beelzebub fue capturado por Loki, pero no lo mato como podrán darse cuenta, si no que antes de eso lo estuvo torturando física y sobre todo psicológicamente, la captura de Beelzebub hizo enfurecer a los jefes de la Resistencia Demoniaca-Humana, ya que el es el sucesor al trono Demoniaco y aparte hijo de unos de los Grandes Generales, aquí es cuando comienza el todo o nada, la ultima batalla, fue todo un éxito, con muchas bajas, pero con éxito, desde ahí... Beelzebub no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, se volvió mas cerrado y serio, el fue el mas afectado en todo esto junto a su hermano, años después el pudo lograr utilizar su poder para viajar en el tiempo, mi hermana lo habia reprendido acerca de eso, pero no escucho, María o Marie como la conocen y yo nos propusimos el acompañarlo aun en su contra, pensamos que tal vez podíamos solucionar algo respecto a su forma de pensar, el creía que si eliminaba a su nodriza y padre adoptivo el futuro seria diferente según una profecía, si jamás se hubiesen conocido, Loki y su ejercito jamás despertaría, pero llego a este tiempo en el que ya se conocen, entonces la opción seria matarlos...- Dio un gran suspiro- ¿Alguien me ofrece un vasito con agua? Digo, ya hable mucho... y mi garganta esta algo seca-

- Yo te la traigo- Se ofreció Alaindelon

- ¡Gracias Tío!-

* * *

><p><strong>Y cerca de un parque.<strong>

- Beel, detente, hablemos- Pedía Marie

El peliverde simplemente la ignoraba y seguía caminando, llevaban ya casi unos 20 minutos caminando.

- Por favor, te lo ruego-

Este se detuvo y la regreso a ver.

- Hasta que por fin te detienes, ya me estaba cansado-

- 30 segundos María o de lo contrario me desapareceré sin previo aviso-

- Hecho- Respiro profundamente- ¡PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡¿QUE TE CREES AL HACERME PERSEGUIRTE POR TODA LA CIUDAD? ¡SABES CUANTO ME CANSE! ¡DEJA DE HACER BERRINCHES!... No eres el único que perdió a personas importantes... mi hermano también murió en esa guerra, mi única familia, la persona que mas quería... ¡Si tu matas a tus padres te lastimaras a ti mismo y a otros! ¿Acaso se te olvidaron las palabras del tío Oga?

Y dio en el blanco, esas palabras, siempre las tenía presentes, pero también recordaba las de Loki.

- Lo que Loki te haya dicho no es cierto- ¿Es que acaso le leía la mente? Eso pensó Beelzebub- Lo único que importa son las palabras de tus padres, las de la tía Hilda, ella te amo como su propio hijo, ¿Qué hay de Alex y Misaka?, tu eres lo único que les queda, ellos también están tristes al igual que tu, ellos mas que nadie desean verte sonreír de nuevo, no solo ellos, también los otros, no es lastima Beel, es tristeza que ellos también sienten al igual que tu, perdieron a sus amigos, una familia, muchos quisieran ser ellos los que hubiesen muerto, pero bien saben que no se puede, por que crees que ese hechizo que utilizaste para venir al pasado es uno prohibido, no podemos alterar las cosas del pasado, simplemente tenemos que aceptarlo y mirar siempre adelante-

- Pero...- Beel del futuro escucho algo atrás de el, en los arbustos, pero simplemente lo ignoro cuando María le volvió a gritar.

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo volvamos!-

- No puedo hacer eso María, después de que nos descubrieron debemos aceptar las consecuencias, debemos...

- Beel, escuchame, tenemos limite de tiempo para quedarnos aquí, utilicémoslo para ayudarlos, para evitar que algunas cosas pasen, como en Dragón Ball, ¿Te acuerdas? El manga que a veces cargaba el tío Oga y que luego era incinerado por la tía Hilda y que mágicamente volvía a reconstruirse al dia siguiente-

- María... debes dejar de leer esas cosas, te están afectando la...-

- ¡Hazme caso!- Lo tomo de los cachetes y los empezó a estirar- ¡No me gaste todas esas palabras por nada!

- Bien... pero... suéltame- Ella le obedeció y el suspiro- Demonios, tienes un carácter horrible, no entiendo de donde lo sacaste, Tojo-san no tenia tan horrible temperamento-

- Es Tío Tora, tu siempre le decías así-

- Y tu siempre lo llamabas oniichan y ni que te lo mencionen, cambias el tema, no me vengas con esas caras de lo mío es diferente, nada, dijiste que estábamos iguales, bien, entonces cambiemos los dos ¿Qué te parece?

Marie o María del futuro se le quedo viendo asombrada, ya recordaba las palabras de Aoi-neechan, siempre le decía que el solo la escucharía a ella y siempre que se lo decía tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro por algún motivo oculto pensaba María y a la vez algo nostálgico.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres retractarte?-

Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa altanera marcada en su rostro pero a la vez llena de cierta prudencia, paciencia y seguridad en si mismo, si, se parecía a su tío Oga, no eran familia de sangre, pero si que se parecían más de lo que uno pudiera esperar.

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡¿Con quien crees que hablas? ¡No se te olvide que siempre seré mas fuerte que tu! ¿O ya se te olvidaron aquellos tiempos en los que te apaleaba?

- Si, eran _aquellos_ tiempos, pero no creo que puedas vencerme ahorita- Se burlo- ¿O quieres intentar?- Se acerco unos pasos a ella aun con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro-

Ella por algún motivo retrocedió los mismos pasos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Me tienes miedo?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero mi _oniichan_ siempre me decía que hay estar en guardia!-

- Oh... ¿Enserio?

Y sin que ella se diera cuenta el la habia acorralado contra un árbol y sus rostros están a una distancia poco considerable, y lo peor, según ella, era que el aun tenia esa endemoniada sonrisa encima, en cierta forma le gustaba, el estaba acortado el espacio y ella solo se preparo para lo inevitable, el la besaría, pero el beso nunca llego, levanto un poco el rostro y ahí estaba el, riendo todavía, el la abrazo, cosa que le sorprendió, pues mando al infierno sus conclusiones.

- Gracias, Mary-chan- Le susurro al oído- De alguna forma, tu, Kota y los demás me han mantenido a flote todos estos años, estaba tan absorto por mis pensamientos que los abandone, a ti, a Alex, Misaka, todos... los preocupe demasiado lo se, pero siempre creí que podía solucionarlo si conseguía cambiar el pasado... maldición... todo se fue de mis manos...

- No, se que es inevitable que eso suceda- Ella le correspondió el abrazo- Pero podemos ayudarles un poco...- Se separaron un poco y se miraron- ¿No crees?-

- Si...

Y esta vez si se iban a dar un beso y dije iban... por que...

- ¡TU! – Se escucho gritar a alguien a unos metros de ellos- ¡ALEJATE DE MI NIÑA AHORA!

Tojo Hidetora estaba que ardía, tenia fuego a su alrededor según el Beelzebub del futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos antes en la casa de los Oga...<strong>

_Alaindelon le dio el vaso con agua a Kota del futuro._

_- ¡Gracias!- y la bebió de poco a poco_

_Tojo se le quedo viendo un momento, después algo hizo clic en su cabeza._

_- Hey, si tu eres Kota del futuro, el peliverde es Beel del futuro, entonces... la chica que estaba con ustedes es... ¿Mi Mary-chan?-_

_- Aja... ¿Por qué?-_

_Algo en el cuerpo de Hidetora le dio un escalofrió, un mal presentimiento, algo le incomodaba._

_- Y... ¿Ustedes viven en un mismo departamento según me entere?-_

_- Si, Beelzebub trajo dinero, no se de donde lo saco, pero bueno, el depa es grande, tiene cuatro recamaras, muy espaciosas por cierto... ahora que lo pienso... creo que Beelzebub rento todo el piso... cada uno duerme en un cuarto respectivamente, no hay ningún problema, bueno, excepto el que algunas veces María es algo sonámbula, y Beel o yo tenemos que llevarla de nuevo a su habitación...- Se rasco la barbilla un poco_

_Definitivamente eso alarmo sus instintos de padre/hermano mayor sobreprotector con su hija/hermana adoptiva._

_- ¿Ella fue tras Beel? Sola...- Lo último lo dijo mas para el mismo que para la pregunta._

_- Si...- Kota lo veía algo extrañado_

_Cabe decir que todos lo veían raro, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que..._

_- ¿No creen que Mary-chan y Beelze-sama harían una hermosa pareja?- Soltó Lamia de pronto, ella no estaba poniendo atención a la platica después de que Kota del futuro pidiera su vaso con agua y se puso a atender a los bebes._

_Tojo regreso a verla horrorizado, entonces se levanto y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_- ¡NOOO! ¡AUN ES UNA NIÑA!- Gritaba mientras corría el pobre pelirrojo- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!_

_Esto dejo a todos más que sorprendidos y sus ojos parecían una perfecta "O", para después tener una enorme gota de sudor cayéndole por la cabeza._

_- Creo que deberíamos ir a evitar un asesinato ¿No creen?- Propuso Furuichi_

_- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo- Espeto Oga- Eso le pasa por desobedecerme-_

_- Oga Tatsumi- Le hablo Hilda en tono serio- Si algo le pasa a Beelze-sama del futuro yo te hare sufrir el triple y créeme que eso no solo incluye dolor físico, me desharé de cada uno de tus preciados videojuegos y mangas y me asegurare de hacer el resto de tu vida miserable-_

_Bien, eso fue lo suficiente para motivar a Tatsumi a ir a detener un posible asesinato, vamos, que el Beel del futuro no se le veía nada débil, de hecho, si le preocupo por unos momentos el que recibiera un paliza de Tojo, pero confiaba en que no fuera tan idiota como dejarse, ademas, tenia un buen poder según lo sintió hace rato en el edificio._

_Tojo llevaba rato buscándolos y por fin les encontró, los vio a los lejos, para su suerte, no estaban tan juntos y todo lo que el si imagino, se escondió un poco para saber de que estaban hablando, y escucho que Beel le dio 30 segundos para que hablara, ella luego le comenzó a gritar cosa que le sorprendió, se oculto mas en los arbustos, que suerte que no estaba tan cerca, pero en eso sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y lo amarraba de pies y manos con cadenas, eran nada mas y nada menos que Aoi e Hilda, se lo iban a llevar arrastrando hasta que ambas notaron algo y ahora eran ellas la que los espiaban, dejándolo botado, para su desgracia no se podía deshacer de esas cadenas, seguro que eran esas odiosas cadenas del mundo demoniaco edición limitada. Después de un rato escucho a Kunieda decir maravillada "La va a besar", eso fue todo lo que necesito para deshacerse de las cadenas y salir a matar a alguien, salto de los arbustos y es así como llegamos a esta parte..._

_- ¡TU! ¡ALEJATE DE MI NIÑA AHORA!- Protesto el líder del Tohoshinki y toda Ishiyama_

_Tojo Hidetora estaba que ardía, tenia fuego a su alrededor según el Beelzebub del futuro._

**Regresando a tiempo real...**

* * *

><p>- ¡Detente ahí, Tojo!- Le grito Kunieda saliendo de la nada según María y Beelzebub- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? ¡Deja en paz a los niños!<p>

- ¡Pero que no vez que me la esta tocando!- Protesto el pelirrojo

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Déjalos que continúen con esa hermosa escena parecida a la de la novela de las nueve!

-...- A Tojo y a los otros dos les cayo una enorme gota de sudor- ¿Solo por eso?

- Tojo- Esta vez hablo Hilda, que según a ojos de los viajeros del tiempo, también salió de la nada- Te pido de favor que dejes en paz a los muchachos, no estaban haciendo malo, ademas, yo no vi que María pusiera resistencia, así que no tienes por que agredir a Beelze-sama del futuro-

- ¡Pero...!-

Las dos chicas lo miraron feamente, Hilda desenfundo su espada y Aoi saco una espada de madera de su espalda (No tengo idea). Malas noticias según el.

- Bien...- Suspiro con fastidio y cruzándose de brazos- Pero te lo advierto, le pones una mano encima y perderás algo muy preciado para todos los hombres.

_- ¡Auch!- _Pensó María, esa amenaza si que iba enserio, nunca vio actuar a su hermano de esa manera tan sobreprotectora, por una parte se sentía incomoda, pero por otra sentía cierta felicidad que su querido hermano mayor hubiese sido así con ella en su futuro, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal situación.

Después de explicaciones y demás, por fin anocheció.

* * *

><p><strong>Alias: <strong>Kira

**Nombre: **Kota Kunieda

**Edad: **17 (Según el)

**Familia: **Kunieda Aoi (Hermana)

**Su Frase o Lema: **"Empuñare mi espada y luchare con la misma intensidad con la que tu me amas"

**Altura: **1.76

**Le gusta: **Meditar y entrenar para mejorar sus habilidades de espada

**No le gusta: **Que hablen mal de su hermana

**Arma: **Espada

**Poder: **- - - -

**Rango: **- - - - -

**Poder (Escala 1 a 100): **95%

**Su canción seria: **Nanairo Namida (Tomato n'Pine) (?) (Si, a mi también me cuesta creerlo)

**Dedicaría: **Life is Like a Boat (Rie Fu)

**Datos Generales: **

- Le gusta meditar durante mucho tiempo, pero la mayor parte duerme cuando esta meditando

- Su espada fue un regalo de su hermana mayor

- Es muy tranquilo, raras veces se enoja, al único con el que se a molestado ha sido con Beel.

- Es llamado "Genio" aunque de algún modo Beelzebub se las ingenia para ganarle de alguna forma según el.

- Esta enamorado de Maria, aunque sabe mas que todos que no es correspondido.

- Siempre malinterpretaba lo que le decía María, convirtiéndolo en una declaración de amor o algo por el estilo, cosa que hace que lo comparen con su hermana muy seguidamente.

* * *

><p>Para los Fans de la pareja <strong>KanzakixYuka: EL PRÓXIMO ES UN ESPECIAL DEDICADO A ELLOS y LUEGO SEGUIREMOS CON EL CAPITULO NORMAL.<strong>

Por cierto, he tenido ciertos problemas para recordar el color de cabello de María (La bebe) y la María del futuro, así que en el próximo capitulo aclarare y re-editare su ficha.

Mas aparte estaré un poco ocupada y tardare algo en subir ya que me enferme... llevo 3 semanas enferma... y bueno... tengo todas las tareas de la escuela acumuladas así que tenedme paciencia.

BENDITOS SEAN MASHIMA Y TAMURA ENTRE TODOS LOS OTAKUS! LOL XD

Gracias por leer. (Reverencia) ¡DEJAD REVIEW! (Amenaza con una pistola) Jajaja xD no es cierto... solo que siempre quise hacer eso U.U


	7. Especial 1: El Sabor de las Fresas

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Romance/Melancólico (Y les revelare la pareja de Kunieda... bueno... si no me arrepiento mientras escriba este capitulo) (Al final me arrepenti LOL)

**Rango: **K+

**Parejas: **KanzakixYuka y los colados...

**Advertencia: **¿Romance? ¿Virus en el aire? ¿El virus del amor? ¿LOL?

* * *

><p><strong>Este AnimeManga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Especial: <strong>El sabor de las Fresas

* * *

><p>Tic, tac, tic, tac... el odioso ruido del reloj, no me deja dormir, no se ni que dia es hoy, ahora camino por las calles, intentando comprar la única cosa que hará que me sienta, aunque sea, un poco mejor.<p>

- ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días, Yuka-chan!-

- Buenos días, Kanade-san-

- ¿Eh? Tu rostro esta algo rojo-

La señora Kanade se acerca a mí y pone una mano sobre mi frente.

- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Estas ardiendo! ¡Ven conmigo!-

- No, no es necesario, vengo rápido, compro lo que necesito y le prometo que tomare un taxi hasta mi casa-

- ¡Claro que no! Estas muy enferma ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir en ese estado?-

- Por favor, Kanade-san, solo pediré lo mismo de siempre y me voy a mi casa, le juro que tomare un taxi-

- Pero...

- Kanade-san...- Puse mi mejor cara de perrito a medio morir

- Ah... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Al menos siéntate mientras preparo lo que necesitas-

- Gracias-

Me senté cerca del ventanal, Kanade-san siempre tiene unas sillas ahí por si se requieren, ahora me alegro de que las tenga. Miro al ventanal y veo pasar una gran cantidad de gente, siempre es la misma rutina para todos ¿No es así? Suspire, al final creo que fue mala idea venir, pero... yo no puedo fallar, debo seguir comprando la única cosa que puede endulzar mi vida.

_**Recuerdo**_

_- ¿Kanzaki-san?-_

_Ahí, en medio de la cocina de su casa, el estaba intentado cocinar, cubierto de harina por toda la cara. Simplemente suspiro y continúo con lo suyo, al parecer estaba intentando hacer algún postre. Al fondo podía ver a Natsume y Shiroyama con una mirada un tanto... ¿Triste?, Himekawa estaba en la entrada, a un metro de distancia mío, recargado en la pared, el solo me miro y negó con la cabeza. La madre de Kanzaki falleció hace dos semanas, fue un golpe muy duro para el y su padre, ella era una buena persona, muy amable y hogareña, siempre preocupada por su único hijo, pero siempre con una sonrisa para recibirlo, a pesar de que su hijo fuese un "delincuente". _

_- Kanzaki-san ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunte con una voz suave, no quería molestarlo._

_- No es obvio, cocinar, hare un postre de los que vienen en ese libro- Sin mirarme, señalo el grueso libro en medio de la mesa_

_Al parecer era un engargolado, una recopilación de hojas, ahora que me fijo mejor, era el libro de cocina de la madre de Kanzaki, como si pudiera olvidarlo, en el cumpleaños pasado de Kanzaki, cuando sorprendentemente invito a todos sus "amigos", que eran Shiroyama, Natsume, Himekawa hasta Oga, su hijo y esposa, Furuichi con la pequeña Lamia y Alaindelon, también a mi, Aoi-neesan, Chiaki y Nene, por supuesto, Tojo y compañía también asistieron. Ya habia conocido anteriormente a su madre, y realmente fue una sorpresa, al igual que lo fue para todos los demás cuando la conocieron. Una excelente cocinera sin duda. _

_Rápidamente pensé que el quería seguir los pasos de su madre, tanto le afecto su perdida, no lo dudo, ella era la persona a la que el mas quería. Su padre siempre discutía con el por su comportamiento, pero su madre siempre estaba ahí para tratar de aconsejarle de una forma sabia y tranquila, lo se por que lo habia presenciado. _

_- ¿Qué vas a preparar?- _

_Cuando pregunte, note que Himekawa, Natsume y Shiroyama me miraban con un poco de estupefacción o sorpresa. _

_- Torta Moka a la inglesa- _

_- Bien, te ayudare- _

_- ¿Ah?- Me miro_

_- He trabajado en una repostería para ganar algo de dinero, la dueña del lugar me ha enseñado a hacer muchos pasteles y postres, y como dije, te ayudare, seguramente no sabes ni lo que es un baño María- _

_Por su expresión, tuve la razón. _

_- Comenzaremos nuevamente... ya que todo parece estar mal..._

_- ¡Mentira!_

_- ¡No grites a una experta! ¡Así que deshazte de esa cosa que esta embarrado en el sartén!_

_Después de alrededor de 2 y media horas, hubiese sido menos si no hubiese tanto desastre, cuando Kanzaki salió de la cocina con un pedazo del pastel._

_- ¿Dónde ira?-Pregunte, mas para mi misma que para los demás_

_- Seguramente va con su padre- Me respondió Natsume mientras lavaba unos sartenes_

_- Antes de que llegaras tuvo una discusión con su padre- Shiroyama se acerco a mi- Terminaron en malos términos y entonces Kanzaki-san vino directo a la cocina y comenzó a sacar muchas cosas para cocinar- _

_- Cuando le preguntamos que haría...-Himekawa guardaba unas pequeñas ollas en la alacena-... simplemente respondió que le demostraría a su padre quien era el inútil aquí y que su madre nunca se equivoco- _

_- Realmente no sabemos a que se refería con lo ultimo- Me dijo Natsume al ver que no entendía lo ultimo_

_Al dia siguiente, todos nos habíamos reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Aoi-neesan y entonces nos dijo su decisión. _

_- Me convertiré en el mejor chef del mundo- _

_Fue todo lo que necesito decir para hacernos callar a todos._

_- ¿Hablas en serio?- Le cuestiono Saotome-sensei_

_- Claro que hablo en serio, es algo que pensé mucho y esa será la profesión que quiero ejercer- Respondió muy seguro _

_- Pues tendrás que ir a clases de cocina, ya que cocinas horrible- Himekawa al terminar de hablar dio un suspiro _

_- Yo no pienso eso- Dije sin darme cuenta lo que estaba pensando, rápidamente tenia todas las miradas sobre mi- Es decir, el pastel que hizo ayer estaba muy bueno, creo que tiene talento-_

_- Pero tu le estabas ayudando, sin tus indicaciones seguro le hubiese salido horrible- Y esta vez tendría que darle la razón a Himekawa- _

_- Pero...-_

_- El idiota tiene razón- Kanzaki me miro- De no haber sido por ti no lo hubiera logrado, así que me tendré que esforzar demasiado si quiero conseguir mi objetivo- _

_Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio. _

_- ¡Ah! ¡Y ni siquiera traes un poco para compartir!- Bufo Oga al tiempo que Beel-chan asentía- ¡Eso es ser un...!_

_- ¡Cállate, basura! ¡Lo que hice ayer tenia un solo propósito! ¡No era para compartirlo con ustedes!_

_- Ah...- Todos hicieron pucheros_

_- Pero... agradezcan que me compadezco de ustedes y les traje lo que sobró, que es mucho ya que solo tome dos pedazos- _

_- ¡Genial~!-_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

- Yuka-chan, aquí tienes-

La señora Kanade me bajo de mi nube, debo dejar de soñar despierta, menudo momento en el que vengo recordando esas cosas.

- Gracias, Kanade-san, entonces me marcho, entre mas rápido llegue a mi casa mejor y... ¿Por qué me esta siguiendo?-

- Por que quiero asegurarme de que tomes un taxi a tu casa- Ella frunció el ceño, lo que significa que tendría problemas si no hacia caso

- Bien...

- ¡Yuka!-

Justo cuando íbamos saliendo del local, escuche la voz de Nene gritar mi nombre. Mire a mi izquierda y ahí estaba parada ella, junto a Aoi-neesan y Lily, las tres me miraban preocupadas o ¿Enojadas? Aunque creo que mas lo ultimo que lo primero.

- Chicas...- Dije en un tono bajo, no tenia las ganas suficientes de abrazarlas y gritar lo mucho que las quería en estos momentos

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Me regaño/grito Nene que se acercaba a mi corriendo junto a las demás-

- Vine a comprar lo de siempre... se me antojo un pastel...-

- ¿Y por que no nos llamaste?- Me dijo Aoi-neesan con un tono de preocupación- Pudimos habértelo llevado

- Ah... es que no es lo mismo... si lo compro yo es algo y si lo compran ustedes es otra-

- Creo que la fiebre te esta afectado tu razonamiento- Lily solo suspiro, gracias Dios, ahora se que existes- Pero eso no justifica tus acciones- ¡No! Me va a castigar, ella da miedo cuando saca su lado "Oscuro".

- ¿Ustedes son sus amigas?- Pregunto la señora Kanade

- Si, así es, disculpe si nuestra amiga le causo problemas- Lily me miro feo y obviamente temblé, ni siquiera Oga la reta, solo recordar la alianza que formo con Hilda aquella vez...-

- Tranquila cariño, yo ya le he reprendido a Yuka-chan, pero serian tan amables de llevarla a su casa

- ¡Eso ni se pregunta!- Exclamo Nene- Nosotras la llevaremos directo a su casa, incluso íbamos hacia allá en estos momentos-

- Eso es un gran alivio- Kanade-san me miro- Por favor, Yuka-chan, cuídate mucho ¿Si? No hagas cosas imprudentes, si necesitas mi ayuda llámame ¿Bien?

- Claro, Kanade-san- Ella es como mi abuelita, como una segunda madre, es tan amable y linda, me trata como si fuera su propia hija- Nos vemos luego

- Hasta luego señora- Aoi-neesan, Nene-san y Lily-sama se inclinaron ante ella- Lamentamos los problemas que Yuka le causo

* * *

><p>Tengo unas amigas tan especiales. Tomamos un taxi y nos dejo a una cuadra de nuestra casa, ya que los autos no pueden pasar por mi calle, inmediatamente llego y mi madre me regaña y mis amigas le dan toda la razón. Subimos a mi habitación, me dejaron los apuntes de la escuela, que es un gran alivio, me trajeron cosas para comer, que delicioso, licuado de fresas. Chiaki y Ryoko vinieron antes de que saliera, que suerte que se me habia olvidado mi bolso, si no me hubieran atrapado saliendo de la casa, la sopa estaba buena, seria bueno si me como el coctel de frutas ahorita.<p>

- ¡Yuka Hanazawa!- Me grito Nene-

- Ya, ya... lo lamento... No grites, me duele la cabeza- Y si que me dolía la cabeza, creo que ignore todo lo que me dijeron antes de que gritaran

Después de un rato se marcharon, mi mamá dijo algo sobre que podría hacerme de comer, ¿Qué a caso no vio todo lo que me han traído? Solo limite a suspirar y acostarme, me cubrí con las 3 colchas que tenia encima, tener fiebre hace que tengas mucho frio.

- Yuka-chan, tienes visitas- Mi madre se asomo por la puerta

- ¿Mas? ¿Quién es?-

Mi madre abrió más la puerta para que pudiera ver al otro invitado.

- Hola-

Era Kanzaki-san, el cual al verme solo soltó un suspiro, cualquiera diría que es de fastidio, pero gracias a que llevo tiempo de conocerlo se que significa "Eres un chica problemática ¿Lo sabias?"

- Eres una chica problemática ¿Lo sabias?- Jejeje ¿Qué les dije?

- ¿Eres un amigo de Yuka?- Le pregunto mi mamá ¿Lo dejo entrar sin saberlo?

- Si, somos compañeros en la Universidad, nos conocemos desde la Preparatoria Ishiyama-

- ¡Woah~! ¡Maravilloso! Que recuerdos, yo también estudie ahí cuando era joven, también el papi de Yuka-

- ¿Enserio? ¿No era usted su hermana?-

- ¡Waa! ¿Tan joven me veo? ¡Eres toda una lindura!-

Y pues si, Kanzaki tenia razón, mi madre no se veía tan mayor, no pasaba de aparentar de 25 a 30 años ¡Quiero su secreto! O al menos espero heredar su juventud, si es que no usa alguna cremita o algo...

- Mami, compórtate...- Mi voz salió muy débil, casi como un susurro-

- Cariño, tu solo preocúpate por descansar, ¿Bien? Mamá te preparará algo delicioso de comer-

Mi madre se acerco a mí y me acaricio la cabeza, ella tenía sus buenos momentos de maternidad, aun no comprendo por que se caso con alguien como mi padre.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto Kanzaki-san

- ¿Sabes cocinar?-

- ¡Ju! ¡Claro que si! Yo algún dia me convertiré en un gran chef- El sonrió, esa sonrisa llena de orgullo, no... No del todo... hay algo más, pero, no se que es...

Note como mi madre lo observaba algo sorprendida, inquieta, nerviosa, ¿Triste?, parecía tener muchas emociones encima en tan solo un instante, pero así como vino ese instante, se fue, rio muy fuerte.

- Te creeré hasta que lo vea ¡Mientras tanto! Tienes que preparar algo para mi adorable Yuka, si lo que cocines me gusta, entonces, te cederé la mano de mi hija para el matrimonio-

- ¡¿Que?- Si, grite muy fuerte a pesar de estar toda ronca-

- ¡Yo no quiero su mano para el matrimonio!- Protesto Kanzaki-san

- ¡Tsk!- Mi madre se puso seria- Estos jóvenes de ahora... no se conforman con nada... pero te lo dejare bien claro, mi Yuka debe llegar virgen al altar... pero ya que lo pones así, tal vez pueda hacer excepcio...

- ¡Mama!-

Gracias a Dios que tenia temperatura y mi cara ya estaba roja, por que si no, bueno, creo que me puse mas roja aun, si es posible, claro.

- Vamos, vamos-

Mi mamá saco a rastras a Kanzaki-san de mi habitación, el forcejeaba un poco, pero mi madre tenia mucha fuerza.

- Descansa mientras preparamos algo de comer- Anuncio mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Solo me limite a suspirar, recostarme y tratar de dormir, aunque...

* * *

><p>- Por aquí, esta es mi cocina, siente afortunado de que te dejare utilizarla-<p>

Su madre parece una buena persona, aunque tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes.

- Siéntete libre de utilizar lo que creas necesario, quiero ver trabajar al futuro grandioso chef-

La sonrisa que me mostro me recordaba un poco a la de ella.

- Gracias, espere... ¿No se supone que usted...?-

- ¿Pero que dices ternurita? Quiero ver en acción a mi futuro nuero-

- ¡¿AH?- ¿De que demonios podría estar hablando? Será que ella le haya contado sobre algo- ¿Por qué nuero?-

- Por que te gusta mi hija-

- ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¿Por qué me habría de gustar ella?-

- No lo se, dímelo tu-

- Si me permite, comenzare a cocinar, a las personas con fiebre generalmente se les hace una sopa o caldo de pollo, pero ya que no hay...

- Aquí esta-

De la nada habia aparecido un pollo en medio de la mesa, un pollo ¡Vivo!

- ¡Esta vivo!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso no era: "Entre mas fresco mejor"?

- ¡Eso no es lo que significa en cocina!-

Ella rio levemente, me miro con mucha ¿Ternura?

- Te pareces tanto a ella, tu madre, eres Hajime Kanzaki ¿No?-

Eso hizo que la regresara a ver, que obtuviera toda mi atención ¿Ella conoció a mi madre?

- Tu madre y yo éramos amigas, las mejores amigas, nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, estudiamos juntas en la Preparatoria Ishiyama, eras tan pequeño la última vez que te vi...

Ella parecía muy nostálgica, su mirada era para mí, pero pareciera como si estuviera viendo a alguien más. Ella suspiro y rio una vez más, pero para si misma.

- Ella siempre me dijo que al casarme con el padre de Yuka estaba cometiendo un error, yo no la escuche, me moleste con ella, desde entonces rompimos todo tipo de comunicación, nunca nos volvimos a hablar, al final, tu madre siempre tuvo la razón, mi marido no fue la mejor persona, me engaño con otra mujer y nos abandono a mi y a Yuka... después eso... busque a tu madre... pero no sabia donde vivía, apenas hace un par de años atrás, me encontré con el señor Kunieda, el me dijo donde vivía, pero... ya era demasiado tarde...-

Es cierto, mi madre siempre me hablaba sobre una gran amiga suya, dijo que su amiga la dejo por que le dijo algo imprudente, si ella se hubiese quedado callada, probablemente seguirían juntas, y a pesar de que pasaran cosas malas, estaría ahí para apoyarle. Siempre se lamentaba eso y rezaba por que su amiga estuviera bien, escuche que mi padre le dijo una vez que habia visto a su amiga en el parque llevando una niña en sus brazos. Mamá se sorprendió, se levanto de su asiento y pensé que iría a buscarla, pero, simplemente bajo la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, mi padre suspiro, le dijo que la acompañaría a buscarla, mi madre se negó a pesar de la insistencia de mi padre.

- Tal vez...- La madre de Yuka tenia la mirada hacia el suelo- ...Probablemente ella aun seguía enojada conmigo... seguro que...

- No yo no pienso eso- Ella me miro- Mi madre siempre rezaba por usted todos los días mientras vivía, deseaba que estuviera bien y llevara una buena vida, que su hija le diera mucha felicidad, siempre pensaba en usted y su bienestar ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá enfermado? ¿Cómo habrá pasado su cumpleaños? ¿Su hija se parecerá a ella? ¿Será feliz? Siempre estaba en su mente...

A pesar de que habia agachado la cabeza, note que en sus labios se formo una ligera sonrisa, eso me hizo sentirme aliviado en cierta forma, no me gusta ver a las mujeres tristes.

- Ella atesoraba mucho una fotografía, en la foto esta mi madre y usted, la amiga..., no, la hermana que tanto amó-

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- ¡Wa~! ¡Que lindura! ¡Deberías escribir un libro o algo así! ¡Que cosas tan lindas acabas de decir!-

Ella grito, me asusto y me sorprendió, ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Bien, lindura, te dejo la cocina, ya habia pensado en hacerle un delicioso caldito de pollo, el cual esta en el refrigerador-

- ¿AH? ¿Pero que...?-

- Regreso en 5 minutitos-

Ella desapareció por el pasillo. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Y por que demonio subordinado del idiota vine aquí?

- Sera mejor que empiece si quiero llegar a casa temprano-

* * *

><p>Después de pensarlomeditarlo por 40 minutos... debo llamar a alguien, que me aconseje, que me guie, tal vez a Aoi-neesan, no, no, terminare igual que ella, lo siento, Aoi-neesan, pero tu no eres muy buena en estas cosas del amor, Nene-san, menos, solo queda de opción, Lily, por que Chiaki es muy joven aun... creo... Marque el número de celular de Lily, me duele la cabeza...

_- ¿Diga?- _Lily contesto el teléfono

- ¡LILY!- Gracias a Dios que me contesto, por que luego le entra la enfermedad de "No contestar el celular, no importa que mi casa se incendie"

_- ¡Por los Dioses, Yuka! ¡¿Por qué gritas?-_

- Lo siento, necesito tu ayuda... necesito tus consejos-

_- ¿Mis consejos? ¿Para que? ¿O cual es el asunto?_

- E-Es que... Kanzaki-san esta aquí-

_- ¡¿QUEEE?- Grito muy fuerte-_

- Si y bueno...- Pause un poco, la verdad me daba vergüenza

_- ¿Qué?-_

- Es que... el vino aquí y me esta haciendo comida... esta platicando con mi madre, ya se la gano...

_- Eso es bueno, socializando con la suegra, bien, se esta ganando puntos_

- Yuka-chan- Mi madre entro a mi habitación- Saldré unos momentitos, no tardo en regresar, Kanzaki-kun dijo que esta bien y te cuidara mientras vuelvo ¿Bien?- Mi madre salió y después de unos segundos de silencio-

- ¡Lily!-

_- ¿Qué paso ahora?_

- Mi madre se fue... estoy sola con el...

_- Jojojo, eso es mas que bueno, aprovecha y dile lo que sientes hacia el, pero díselo mientras estés acostada en la cama tapada con tu colcha, ya si no te corresponde te haces la dormida y el pensara que estabas delirando por la fiebre, eso te dará tiempo para poder pensar al respecto..._

- Pero... yo no...

_- A nadie engañan, es obvio que el te quiere mas que como amiga, pero su orgullo no le permite aceptarlo, pero al final de cuentas se preocupa por ti, fue a tu casa por que estaba preocupado, ademas, lo mas obvio, ¿Que tal esa escenita de celos que te hizo el otro dia? Acéptalo ya Yuka, tu le gustas y el te gusta ¿Qué mas puedes pedir? _

- Puede que tengas razón...

_- No puede, la tengo, hazme caso... por que puede que luego sea demasiado tarde y te vas a arrepentir- _

- ¿Eh?-

_- Es un consejo de amiga a amiga, de mujer a mujer, aprovecha y no te arrepientas, solo acéptalo y sigue adelante- _

- Bien, hare lo que me dices... no importa que me rechace...

- ¿Qué te rechace quien?- ¡Por los Dioses! Kanzaki esta parado frente a mi puerta ¿Habrá escuchado lo demás?

_- ¡Ops! Parece que te cacharon ¡Te dejo!- _

- ¡Li...!- ¡Me colgó! ¡No! ¿Y ahora que hago?

- ¿Con quien hablabas?- Me pregunto mientras entraba a mi cuarto con un plato con ¿Caldo de pollo? Preferiría una sopa, pero bueno, esta bien.

- Es que... Lily me hablo, me dijo que se le habia olvidado algo cuando vino a mi casa- ¡Menuda mentira!- Y me pregunto sobre si me habían aceptado para la competencia de "Lenguas Extrajeras 2011"

- Ya veo, aquí esta tu comida-

Kanzaki movió mi pequeña mesita al lado izquierdo de mi cama y coloco el plato ahí.

- Gracias, pero, no tenias por que hacerlo...

- No, está bien, tómalo como si te devolviera un favor-

- ¿Eh?

- Fuiste la primera en apoyarme en este proyecto sobre ser un Chef-

¿Proyecto? Cierto, el jamás ha dicho sueño o deseo, suena como si estuviera afirmando que será un Chef, el mejor según sus propias palabras.

- Si es así, lo aceptare-

El asintió con la cabeza y salió de habitación, excusándose que debía lavar todo lo que habia utilizado para cocinar. A pesar de que no tenía mi sentido del gusto en buen estado, la comida estaba deliciosa. Tan pronto termine de comer, esperar que se pasara la comida, me recosté en mi cama, no sabia como decirle a Kanzaki-san sobre lo que siento por el, tal vez mientras descanse me venga alguna idea, no es que me moleste la idea de Lily, pero, es demasiado graciosa o ridícula. Tal vez, deba dormir un poco.

- Yuka-chan, Yuka-chan...- Es la voz de mi madre, el volumen de su voz es bajo-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Vamos, levántate, tienes que darte un baño-

- ¿Qué hora es?- Me senté

- Son las 8 de la noche-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dormí todo el dia?

- Aja, cuando llegue Kanzaki-kun me dijo que te habías quedado dormida, es un buen muchacho ¿No?-

- Si...- ¡Genial! ¡Perdí mi oportunidad!

* * *

><p><strong>Y al dia siguiente...<strong>

Un bonito dia, sin clases, larga vida a nuestro director (Que espero que muera pronto), si... vivan las vacaciones de Diciembre, ahora, recuerdo que deje un costal de boxeo en el...

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Grite con todas mis fuerzas- ¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes hijos de demonios en mi casa?- No me agrada ver a los pilares esos-

- No es como si nos gustara estar aquí- Bufo la zorra esa-

- Solamente queríamos hablar con su padre- Me dijo Basilisco

- ¿Con mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar con el?- No me daban buena espina...

- Por favor, Kanzaki-san, solo hablaremos con el- El mocoso ese chocante, caprichoso y llorón, me estaba hablando serio.

- Hajime-

Esa era la voz de mi padre, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el, parado con los brazos cruzados.

- Déjalos, ¿Qué es lo que desean?- Les miro con seriedad

- Antes que todo, yo soy Basilisco y

- Si, si, ya lo se, vengan conmigo, Hajime, tienes una llamada de Natsume, ve-

Lo último sonó mas como una orden, ¿Qué tenia que ver mi padre con esos tipos?

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- _Buenos Días, Kanzaki-san, llamo para decirle que Tojo-san nos ha invitado a la fiesta de María-chan- _

_-_ Eso ya lo se-

_- Si, nos habia dicho que iba a ser en la casa de Oga, pero ahora será en el parque, en el área de recreación, donde están todas esas mesitas...-_

_- _¿Enserio?

- _Claro que si, el mismo Tojo me lo confirmo, ¿Y a que no sabes con quien vi a Kunieda?-_

_- _Natsume, estas comportándote como una mujer

_- Pero Kanzaki-san, ni usted mismo se lo va a creer ¡La vi con...!_

Bien, yo he visto muchas cosas raras, demasiadas desde que me involucre con Oga, pero... ¿Era verdad? ¿Kunieda? ¿Aoi Kunieda? ¿Con el? Aunque pensándole mejor, ¿Era de esperarse?...

- Natsume, espero y no hayas hecho nada imprudente como tomarles una fotografía y subirla al Facebook- No hubo respuesta-

_- Jajaja Que cosas ¿No?- _

- Kunieda te va a matar-

_- Pero Kanzaki-san, eso no es malo, ademas, solo estaban hablando, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le tome una fotografía a dos personas hablando?_

- Nada, pero depende del cometario que pongas en la foto-

- _Ummm... "Después de todo le gustan los menores" ¿Cuenta? _

_- _Si, definitivamente te matara cuando se entere-

_- Pero puedo borrarlo...oh... wow... tiene 201 comentarios... como sea... me dijeron que ayer fue a la casa de Yuka-chan~ ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, Kanzaki-san?_

¡¿Cómo demonios se entera de todo? ¡Debe ser por la influencia de Izaya! Al menos ese tipo ya se largo.

- Adios, Natsume-

Colgué, ya nadie puede tener privacidad.

_**Recuerdo...**_

_- ¿Yuka?- Abrí la puerta de su habitación y entre_

_Ella estaba completamente dormida, justo cuando pensaba sincerarme con ella... ¡Alto! ¡¿Sincerarme? ¡Al igual que el infierno! ¡No! ¡¿En que demonios pienso?_

_- Kanzaki-san...- Al parecer estaba despierta, no, sigue dormida, debe estar delirando por la fiebre_

_- Que niña tan problemática- Suspire, me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano sobre su frente, ardía en temperatura_

_- Kanzaki...- ¿Por qué me llamaba?-... ¿Qué soy para ti?... por que yo... yo te quiero mas que un amigo... yo..._

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

- Que problema- Suspiré- Pero la respuesta es si

Hay cosas que nunca voy a olvidar, la sonrisa de mi madre al verme, su mirada llena de ternura, los consejos de mi padre, los consejos de mi madre, los momentos que pase con mis amigos, los momentos que pelee junto a mis amigos, las emociones que me hizo sentir la primera persona de la que me enamore... y el primer beso que le di, fresas, era el sabor de ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, aquí tienen el capitulo especial que prometí, perdonen la tardanza, pero pues sigo enferma... si, sorprendente que no me he curado... pero bueno...Que cursi me puse con este capitulo... pero si voy a escribir sobre otras parejas, tengo que...<strong>

**¡Dejad Review! ¡Sus comentarios son importantes!**


	8. Vista del Futuro: Aoi Kunieda I

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Misterio / Drama / ¿Seriedad? / ¿Amor?

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **AibaxAoi

**Advertencia: **Las mismas de siempre. Y si, yo se que el argumento sobre las madres de Yuka y Kanzaki pude haberlo desarrollado, pero no lo hice por que tengo mis motivos, solo diré, esto es solo la punta del Iceberg ;) Oh, cambio de punto de vista de tercera persona a primera.

**Petición: **¿Alguien podría decirme que edad tiene Isafuyu? La chica del templo que le presento Koma a Kunieda.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>Vista del Futuro: Aoi Kunieda (Corto 1)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdo...<strong>_

_Después del incidente, o mejor conocido como "El drama/escenita de Tojo en modo hermano/padre sobreprotector", Kunieda regreso a la casa de los Oga, para recoger definitivamente a Kota y llevárselo a su casa, si tan solo su abuelo no se hubiese ido a un "Relajante Spa que hará que te olvides de tus nietos" pudo haberle ayudado con eso y así se evitaría los problemas con Hilda y Oga. _

_Pero ahora, si, ahora tenia quien la ayudara, así es, su querido hermanito versión del futuro se quedara a vivir con ella mientras vuelve a su época real, eso de la batalla en el futuro no le agrado para nada, ¿Y a quien si?, suspiro para ella misma. Una lucha en la que el mas mínimo movimiento en falso puede ser pagado muy caro no le gustaba, y por lo que les habia platicado el Kota del futuro, varios de sus amigos pudieron..., no, murieron en definitiva, varios de ellos podrían encontrarse muertos en el futuro, la sola idea le hacia sentirse muy mal. _

_Ella no es ninguna tonta, y sabe perfectamente que Hilda, Oga y Tojo murieron en el futuro, los dos primeros fueron mencionados por Kota, sobre el tercero, lo escucho de María y Beel del futuro en el parque. Era tan aterrador pensar en la forma en la que vivirán dentro de algunos años más. Y Kota no quiso decir nada mas al respecto con eso de que podía alterar los eventos futuros, eso le dio algo de gracia, su simple presencia ahí ya habia alterado las cosas. _

_Ahora, se encontraba caminando junto a Kota bebe, que va tomado de su mano a su lado derecho, el Kota del futuro va a su izquierda platicando con Tojo, que lleva en brazos a María-chan. _

_- Jajaja ¿En verdad te cayo un bote de pintura blanca en la cabeza?- Dijo entre risas Kota del futuro_

_- Si, estuve casi toda la noche tratando de quitarme la pintura de la cabeza, uh... lo bueno es que Mary-chan me ayudo- Abrazo mas a María._

_Casualmente la dirección de nuestras casas quedaban en la misma dirección, solo que naturalmente, la mía estaba un poco mas lejos y el se bajaba del tren dos paradas antes que la mía, pero que podre hacer con el, ese maldito de Aiba no se rinde... tal vez... si le pido a Oga... no, no, no es que Aiba sea un mal chico, pero... cuando estoy cerca de el, me siento incomoda, como cuando estaba enamora...da... de Oga... _

_- ¿Estas bien, onee-chan?- Preguntaron ambos Kota... ¡¿Ambos Kota?_

_¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Kota habla? Regrese a ver al pequeño Kota_

_- ¡Ha-Hablaste! – _

_- Claro que hable, onee-chan- _

_¡Dioses en cualquier parte del universo! ¡Kota tiene una voz increíblemente tierna y adorable! _

_- Lamento no haberte dicho antes, onee-chan- _

_Se siente tan bien cuando me dice "onee-chan", si repite mas esa palabra me desmayaré. _

_- ¿Qué le pasa?- Escuche decir de Tojo_

_- Esta emocionada por que mi versión chibi esta hablando, ah... cuantos recuerdos me trae eso... todas las "choco – aventuras" con María, Beelzebub y...- El tono de la voz de Kota del futuro parecía algo melancólica y casi se le corta la voz –_

_- ¿Tu también hablas, Mary-chan?- Le pregunto a María_

_Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, es lista sin duda alguna, si habla aquí estoy segura que Tojo hará una escenita nuevamente. Ahora que pasamos por el parque, me doy cuenta que hay muy poca gente pasando, bueno, es normal, a comparación de hace rato, ya es algo tarde, por no decir que ya es noche. _

_- Oye, Kunieda, ¿Te parece si salimos...?- Decía Tojo_

_- ¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que pude decir._

_No es mala idea, Tojo se ha vuelto responsable, es fuerte, y listo cuando se lo propone, pero Aiba... ¡Vamos Kunieda! ¡Date una oportunidad! ¡Cuando eres joven necesitas salir con varios chicos y así tendrás experiencia para...! ¡Deja de pensar así!_

_- ¿Kunieda?- Le hablaba Tojo mientras esta solo ella parece estar en algún tipo de trance- ¿Hey? Entonces... ¿No quieres que salgamos los dos con Mary-chan y Kota? Supongo que a veces hay que distraerse... ademas, los niños también necesitan relajación... ¿Kunieda? ¿Kunieda?- _

_- Hermana...- Susurro con el rostro ensombrecido el Kota del futuro- ¿Así me veía yo...?- Miro hacia otro lado con cierta pena escrita en el rostro, siendo imitado por su versión pequeña_

_- ¿Ah? - _

_- Onii-chan, tonto- Susurró Mary-chan_

_- ¿Eh?- Tojo miraba a los otros dos sin entender nada del asunto-_

_- ¿Que tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? Realmente me gustaría, pero... tengo planes ya... yo le prometí a otra persona que saldría con el..._

_- Hermana...- Dijo el Kota del futuro_

_- ¿Qué tal si invitas a aquella chica de St. Ishiyama? parece que son muy buenos amigos, estoy segura que estará muy feliz – _

_Yo realmente quería salir con el, pero, así está bien, debes dejar de soñar tanto Kunieda Aoi, tienes que poner los pies sobre la tierra, no todo es un cuento de hadas, tal vez... para otra ocasión este bien... tal vez..._

_Natsume le habia tomado una foto de ella y Aiba justo cuando se separaba de Tojo en el parque, pues resulta que le salió un inconveniente, ese tipo le habia dicho que llegaría mañana no hoy..._

_- ¡Aoi! ¡Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! – Aiba iba cargando a Chiyo_

_- Hola, Neesan – Saludo tranquilamente Chiyo_

_Tal vez no esté tan mal su decisión, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad..._

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

* * *

><p>Pero ese tal vez nunca llegó, como extrañaba esos días de calma y tranquilidad con todos sus amigos, como los extrañaba a todos aquellos que no están ya aquí...<p>

- ¿Aoi? – Pregunto un hombre de cabellos rubio mientras se acercaba a una mujer con un kimono azul turquesa, la mujer barría a las afueras de un templo.

- Si, estoy bien, Aiba... solo estaba recordando algunas cosas...- Ella suspiro mientras lo regresaba a ver.

- ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de llamarme así? –

- Hasta que los chicos regresen, dejaste que viajaran en el tiempo, eso podría...-

- Alterar las cosas, lo se –

- ¡Y entonces! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué permitiste eso? ¿Qué tal si les pasa algo malo...? ¿Y si ellos...? – Aoi bajo la cabeza, estaba llorando.

Aiba se acerco y la abrazo, estuvieron así por un buen rato.

- Ellos necesitan esto, Aoi; Beel necesita esto más que nadie, muchos de nosotros seguimos adelante con esa carga, pero el no se ha podido mover, no ha podido avanzar, se ha quedado en el pasado, culpándose de algo que no debería, puedo entenderlo un poco ya que yo perdí a mi querida Chiyo en esa guerra, todos podemos comprenderlo aunque sea un poco... y aun así no es suficiente, ese maldito lo torturó tanto psicológicamente que... – Aiba estaba molesto, apretaba los dientes con furia.

- Pudimos evitarlo... pudimos...-

- Shh... No digas eso, lo hecho esta ya hecho, para nosotros eso ya está hecho – La tomo del rostro y acerco su rostro al de ella – Oga sabía lo que pasaría una vez que estuviera delante de Loki... no... Todos lo sabíamos...

- ¡Pero no he cumplido la promesa que le hice a Hilda! ¡Esto es la prueba! ¡No he podido...!

- ¡Aoi! ¡Ya basta! – La tomó por los hombros – ¡Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo! ¡Has hecho mucho más de lo que nosotros pudo haber hecho! Tú realmente eres como una madre para Beel... y todos lo sabemos... lo eres para todos estos niños, nuestros maravillosos niños, ¿No es así como siempre lo decías...?

Aoi tiene muchas lágrimas en sus ojos que se niegan a salir por completo, pero ella no puede soportarlo más y abraza con fuerza a Aiba, llorando descontroladamente.

- Todo está bien, ahora todo está bien... –

Alguien los observa algo lejos de ahí, tras un árbol, un hombre de cabellos naranja pálido y uno de cabellos blancos: Hajime Kanzaki y Furuichi Takayuki, el primero luce algo cansado y aburrido, tiene una cicatriz en forma vertical en medio de su barbilla, el segundo usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo y ambos usan trajes estilo militar de escalas de grises y negros.

- Al menos ya no se lo está guardando todo para ella sola – Dijo Kanzaki mientras se recargaba en el árbol

- Tal vez tu deberías hacer lo mismo que ella – Sonrió ligeramente Furuichi – Sabemos muy bien que aun te duele la perdida de Futaba y Shiroyama –

- Yo ya lo he aceptado y se que pude haber hecho mas, pero estoy conforme, por que se que lo di todo lo que tenia para protegerlos, aunque esa sensación de "pude haber hecho mas" nunca desaparecerá, así es como somos los humanos... –

- Si Futaba-chan estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que se reiría de ti si te escuchara hablar así – Suspiró – ¿Quién diría que era así como maduraríamos? –

- ¿Y que hay de ti? Hablas sobre desahogarse y aceptar, pero se que aun tienes presente a Lamia y...-

- Eso es un asunto my diferente a esto – Se dio la media vuelta

- La diferencia fue que perdiste dos cosas en uno...- Kanzaki sabia que era un tema delicado, pero si el no lo hacia, no lo iba a hacer nadie, por que sabían lo delicado que el asunto es o era, y el no era de paciencia – Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, muy pocas personas sabíamos que... –

- Me pregunto si Alex y Misaka ya estarán mejor, desde que su hermano se fue ellos están muy tristes, hacen que Misaki-san se preocupe también, ella no ha podido dormir bien últimamente, es mejor que me vaya, por cierto, me saludas a Yuka-chan y Yura-kun –

Kanzaki solo lo vio irse, para luego suspirar, Yuka se lo dijo, no le ha hecho caso a nadie, ni a bases de golpes de Miki o Enou, que bueno... Furuichi ya podía esquivar muy bien. Y las únicas personas en las que realmente confiaba, no estaban ya en este mundo.

- Aoi... – Le dijo Aiba en voz baja y suave

- Si...-

- Encontré una... carta... en la cocina...-

-...-

- ¿Aoi?

- Si...

- ¿Estás embarazada?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer, yo se que me tardé en actualizar, con éste y con los demás (Los cuales tardarán un poco), pero pues la escuela me tenia ocupada y mi musa de la imaginación se fue de vaga, pero ahora que ando de vacaciones trataré de actualizar lo mas que pueda. <strong>

**Capítulos cortos como éste habrá mas, pues se debe saber como viven o vivieron los personajes en el futuro. El primero fue un corto para Kunieda y la introducción de otros personajes. Así que el capitulo del concurso de postres no existirá (Gracias a Chiyo, Aiba y Futuba), mas será recordado por algunos personajes. **

**El capítulo fue algo enredado, y todos pensaban que seguiría con lo de Kunieda y su cita, pero solo lo deje como recuerdo, gracias a Dios que llego Aiba, amo a ese tipo, y me llegaron de infortunio Chiyo y Futaba, que al menos ya las acomode en la historia como a Aiba-kun, pero aun así las amo a las dos, sobre todo a Futaba, siendo sincera, habia hecho un dibujo del Beelze del futuro, y extrañamente era muy parecido a Aiba. (?)  
><strong>

**¿Dejad Review?**


	9. El sabor de su Futuro: Lamia

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Genero: **Drama / Violencia / Melancolico / Emocional

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: - - - - - Mencionadas y no mencionadas - - - - - - -**

**Advertencia: **A éste nivel de capitulo ya deben saber a lo que se atienen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: <strong>El sabor de su Futuro: Lamia: ¿Era dulce?

* * *

><p>En esos momentos ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar, ella sabe que todo lo que hizo estuvo bien, si ese ere su destino no tenía algún problema con el, lo aceptaría gustosa, pero... si tan solo no tuviera ese inconveniente, las cosas no estarían como ahora, no se sentiría de esa manera...<p>

- ¡¿A dónde vas pequeña zorra? – Grito una mujer de cabellos lisos, castaños opacos, usa una mini-falda negra, y una blusa de manga larga negra de cuero, botas de tacón alto - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que muy valiente? – Aventó una daga justo al lado del cuello de Lamia, la cual habia sido acorralada en una pared.

- Eres un perra, Saber – Escupió con sorna Lamia - ¿Miedo de ti? No me hagas reír –

Lamia ahora aparentaba unos 20 años o 25 a lo mucho, usaba el mismo traje de médico que solía usar cuando era niña, solo que mas adecuado para su versión adulta. Era muy parecida a su madre.

- Pero si has estado huyendo de mí, querida – La otra chica rio locamente.

- ¿Enserio? - Lamia sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Uh? –

La otra chica se separó de ella, cuando noto que la habitación en donde estaban comenzaba a sellarse con muros de metal en puertas, ventanas, conductos de ventilación, cualquier tipo de salida.

- ¿Realmente creíste huía solo por que si? Teniendo aquí a una _Corona del Dragón,_ y sobre todo a la más estúpida –

- ¡TU...! –

La castaña intentó atacarla con la daga en sus manos, pero Lamia lo esquivó rápidamente, evitando así tener un cuchillo clavado en el pecho.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así! – La chica elevó más su poder demoniaco

- Claro que aquí quedará, para esta hora, eres la última que queda, el ultimo muro para poder ingresar al **Área de Breaking, **Loki debió escoger mejor las coronas para sus cabezas, aunque pensándolo bien, no eres mas que algo reemplazable, siempre lo fueron, estoy segura de que Moira lo sabía–

La castaña en vez de atacarla, relajó sus músculos y suspiró.

- En realidad ya sabía que esto pasaría, desde que fui enviada a atacar éste lugar lo sabía, morir no es problema para mi, pero para alguien como tu... – La miró con cierta pena – Las bestias cazadoras ya deben haber cubierto toda el área de enfermería, los civiles ya fueron evacuados, los únicos aquí que quedan somos tu y yo, y henos aquí, encerradas en la cabina de operaciones, la cual ha sellado cualquier forma de salida, el lugar explotará dentro unos minutos... ambas moriremos de forma patética... pero realmente lo siento por ti...

Lamia la miró algo sorprendida.

-No me mires así, después de todo... yo soy _Los deseos perdidos, Los deseos imposibles, Lo que más se anhela y nunca se obtendrá_, es por eso que soy tan patética y estúpida, puedo ver claramente como tu deseo se desvanece, ese anhelo se está perdiendo en esté momento... siempre desee que Moira me viera como algo mas que una amiga... no por ser lo que somos... podemos dejar de tener emociones... sobre todo aquellos como yo...

- Nunca te vi como alguien patética, solo eres una soñadora que se rindió con el tiempo, pudiste haber seguido, pudiste haberlo intentarlo una y otra vez... pero, estoy segura que Moira correspondía tus sentimientos... – Lamia se dejo caer al suelo, se quedo sentada ahí.

- Lo mismo va para ti, te rendiste tan fácilmente frente a una zorra como esa, estoy segura que lo que el te dijo e hizo no era cierto, solo trataba de protegerte, solo quería que te fueras a algún lugar mas seguro... solo quería que ese hijo que tendrías creciera aunque sea por un tiempo alejado de esto... pero eres tan necia...

Lamia lloraba, era cierto, todo lo que dijo era cierto, sabia que el jamás la engaño, mucho menos con aquella mujer, todo fue actuación, solo quería protegerla, solo quería lo mejor para ella, pero ¿Por qué no la entendió? Lo único que quería era estar a su lado, así como lo hicieron Oga e Hilda, ¿Pero por que fue tan diferente? Incluso En se puso en contra de ella, todos estaban de acuerdo en que ella se fuera a la _base de protección_, si así iban a ser las cosas, hubiera tenido mas cuidado, de esa forma podía estar ayudándolos...

- Tu ya los ayudabas bastante – Le dijo la castaña – Es por ello, que te querían fuera del campo de guerra, así podrías estar mas tranquila, no importa si tu razonamiento era diferente, querían lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo, incluso si te decepcionaras, la situación con Hilda fue muy diferente... el te ama Lamia, justo en estos momentos, puedo sentir como sus deseos de la vida futura que soñó y anhelo contigo se desvanece, puedo sentir como la tristeza y amargura inunda a las personas que amas, ellos ya se han dado cuenta de que morirás aquí.

Realmente escuchar eso le hacia sentir triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, ¿Algo de lo que arrepentirse? No, no hay nada de que arrepentirse, todo estaba bien, lo lamentaba por la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre, su madre le está negando la vida, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella es un demonio, pero pasar tanto tiempo junto a esos molestos humanos le hizo cambiar el razonamiento, le enseñaron muchos sentimientos que ella jamás creyó que tendría o usaría.

_30 segundos para Autodestrucción._

Escucho decir por las radios.

Su futuro no fue amargo, fue más dulce que amargo, aun con toda esa estúpida guerra, paso muchos momentos agradables con todos, con sus amigos, con su familia...

- Tenias razón, Moira corresponde mis sentimientos, el también me ama – La castaña cayo al suelo sentada – Se ha desvanecido, los sueños y deseos de las personas que amamos se han desvanecido, el sufre mucho por ti –

-Estoy segura que Moira también está sufriendo mucho por ti –

- Nos veremos en la siguiente vida Enana –

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, esa era la despedida. Lamia dijo adiós a su amarga pero dulce vida que llevo.

Mas dulce que amarga...


	10. Vista del Futuro: Furuichi: Penitencia

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Género: **Melancólico / Drama

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: - - - - - En proceso de reacomodamiento- - - - - - -**

**Advertencia: **Las mismas de siempre. Cambio de primera a tercera persona.

**Notas: **Una gran Bienvenida a **Kuguyama**, y yo que pensé que Beelzebub por fin iba a tener a su pareja yaoistica (Suspiro), realmente me impacto cuando dijo: "Después de todo él es el hombre del que me enamoré", escupí mi cereal en mi laptop, mi reacción fue de: "¡Madres! ¡Es guey!" (Inserte sonrisa estúpida aquí) Pero Tamura nos trolleo paginas después… Pero el carácter de este personaje compensa todo, es un excelente personaje que merece ser explotado(a) al máximo. Justo el complemento que necesitaba para cierta amistad… (Evil face), además, **su versión chibi es súper linda** (*q*)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong> Vista del Futuro: Furuichi: Penitencia

* * *

><p><strong>Un día antes de la partida…<strong>

- Misaka, sal de ahí –

- No –

Una vista de una ciudad en construcción, un parque en el que ningún niño va a jugar, calles vacías, casas descoloridas, árboles secos, coches viejos sin uso, papeles arrugados de periódicos tirados en la calle, un cielo azul que no concuerda con las emociones de la mayoría de los habitantes en aquel lugar.

Así es como se vive ahora, a diferencia de algunos años antes actualmente todo es más tranquilo, ya no se tiene que dormir con un arma debajo de la almohada o abrazado a ella.

- Por favor, hazme caso, hazlo por la tía Misaki –

- Misaka, por favor, sal de ahí, no debes molestar a la tía Misaki –

- Pero… -

- Hola, estoy de vuelta –

- ¡Taka! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! – Oga Misaki, una mujer poseedora de una gran belleza.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Mi hermana se ha encerrado en el armario y no quiere salir – Oga Alexander, Alex para los cercanos. Aunque parece la versión masculina de madre, tiene los mismos ojos de su padre.

- ¿Misaka-chan? Hey, Misa-chan, sal de ahí, estás preocupando a tu tía, eso no es bueno –

- No saldré hasta que mi hermano regrese – Oga Misaka, Misa-chan para los conocidos.

- Pero ellos no regresaran hasta dentro de algunos días, si te quedas ahí puede que te enfermes por no comer, vamos, tía Misaki te va a preparar unas ricas croquetas ¿Verdad? –

- Si, las haré especialmente para ti – Misaki realmente parecía estar muy preocupada, tenía unas ojeras muy notorias.

- Misaki-san, ve a descansar, no has dormido bien últimamente y eso no es bueno para tu salud –

- Pero… debemos traer a Beel-chan de vuelta, no sabemos que tanto…-

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ahora ve a descansar, yo me encargo de esto…-

- Pero, el quehacer, la ropa se tiene que lavar, la comida, la limpieza…-

- Nosotros nos encargaremos ¿Verdad, tío Furuichi? – Alex me miró.

- Si, nosotros lo haremos – Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

- Un par de hombres a cargo de la casa…- Ella no estaba muy convencida.

- Y-Yo los ayudaré –

La pequeña Misa por fin decidió salir, la versión femenina de su padre, solo que posee los ojos de su madre y una personalidad muy tímida. A pesar de que Alex y Misa son mellizos, su parecido físico no es mucho.

- Si Misa-chan está aquí… no tengo por qué preocuparme – Misaki le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación. – Te los encargo Taka-kun –

- Si~

"_Ya sabes lo que necesitas hacer, si quieres evitar todo eso, entonces ve ahí y bórralo, evítalo"_

- Nee, Taka-Ojiisan – Misaka me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Umm… ¿Qué estaría bien? –

- Yo lavaré los pocos trastes sucios, arreglaré la cocina – Le brillaban los ojos de una forma… malévola, tal como su padre, a pesar de que su intención en buena…

- Me parece bien, pero, ten cuidado; Misaka, junta toda la ropa sucia y déjala cerca de la lavadora, yo barreré el patio y después ve a ayudar a tu hermano en lo que haga falta, después barreremos y trapearemos la sala.

- ¡Sí! – Dijeron ambos antes de salir corriendo a hacer sus respectivas tareas.

Furuichi suspiró, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero, se acercó a la entrada y colocó ahí la chaqueta, tomo unas pantuflas de plástico que estaban en una repisa de suelo. Después se dirigió al pequeño patio trasero que poseía la casa, comenzó a barrer con una de esas escobas conocidas como "Arañas".

- Resultaste ser una buena esposa, Takayuki –

- Esa voz… - A Furuichi solo le cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza al reconocer esa voz – Entrar a la casa de otros sin permiso es de mala educación, Himekawa-san –

Atrás de él se encontraba un ya crecido Himekawa, usando unos lentes de sol, vistiendo como un soldado, con su cabello largo, lacio y amarrado en una coleta… como una mujer. Al parecer leyó sus pensamientos ya que le había arrojado un cuchillo que él pudo esquivar muy bien.

- ¡¿A quién le llamas _mujer_?! – Le grito este.

- A veces no entiendo…- Dijo sin más.

- ¿Ah? -

- Siempre nos hemos preguntado algo, todos nosotros…-

- ¿El qué? –

- Verás… Siempre nos hemos preguntado… quien es _el__ que va arriba_ en esa relación tuya con Kuguyama-san…-

Furuichi pudo notar como a su viejo amigo le palpitaba una vena en la frente.

- Meterse en la vida privada de otras personas no es típico de ti, Taka-kun – Escuchó otra voz más.

- Oh, Kuguyama-san, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar en reposo, no es bueno para tu salud –

- ¿Taka-kun? – Susurró Himekawa, pero fue directamente ignorado.

- Había venido a visitar a Misaki-san… pero, no la veo por ningún lado… a estas horas siempre está haciendo el quehacer –

- Si, pero desde que Beel y los otros dos se fueron en su viajecito, no ha podido dormir bien y eso está afectando su salud, así que Alex, Misaka y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo de eso hoy, para que ella pueda descansar adecuadamente –

- Dudo que lo logre, mientras esos tres no vuelvan no va poder descansar bien – La chica suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo pienso igual, Alex y Misa-chan ya están comenzando a tener síntomas también –

Furuichi dejo la escoba tirada en el suelo, mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba al borde del piso de la casa.

- Entonces ¿Vas a ir a traerlos? – Pregunto la chica, sentándose a un lado.

- No queda de otra, no quiero que metan la pata más de lo que ya debieron haberlo hecho – Miró al cielo.

- ¿Cuándo partirás? – Se escucharon las risas de los dos mellizos.

- Hoy en la noche, ya he avisado a la mayoría de nuestros conocidos –

- Ya veo… - Kuguyama se quedó pensativa. - ¿Qué piensas hacer tu? –

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Muy pocos sabíamos la verdad… -

_Una joven cubierta de sangre, bajo un árbol y llorando amargamente._

- La razón de ese ataque a gran escala a la base –

_Ropa desgarrada, moretones en los hombros y piernas… _

- La otra razón por la que la guerra pudo haber sido ganada… – Comenzó a hablar Himekawa, que hasta ahora había sido ignorado -… Por cualquiera de ambos bandos, aun si eso significara esperar más tiempo, el hijo de Lamia, el hijo del malnacido de Loki –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdo…<strong>_

_- ¿La…mia…? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su pequeña amiga. _

_- ¡LAMIA! – _

_La primera en reaccionar fue Kunieda, quien corrió hacia la pelirrosa. _

_- ¡No me toques! _

_Lamia rechazó a Kunieda, dándole un manotazo para alejarla. Escuchó el rechinar de los dientes de Oga, incluso pudo sentir la gran aura maligna que desprendía su cuerpo. Mientras que el solo se quedó sin habla y con un gran sentimiento de ira crecer dentro de sí._

_- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mira quién es la perra ahora! – La voz de esa mujer. _

_No dudo ni el segundo en ir tras ella y sujetarla del cuello, la iba matar lentamente. _

_- ¡Furuichi-san! – Escucho el débil grito de Isafuyo y algunas reacciones de sorpresa de otros. _

_- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! – Apretó más el agarre al cuello, la estrangularía aunque sea hasta el desmayo, después… _

_- Furuichi… - Escuchó la voz de Oga y sintió como el coloco una mano sobre su hombro.- No te rebajes… no te pongas a un nivel peor del de esa._

_¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Después de todo lo que Lilith había provocado. _

_- Lamia nos necesita a todos, eso te incluye a ti, debemos llevarla a la base, ahora – Lo último lo dijo como una orden. _

_La soltó bruscamente y regreso a ver lo que no quería que fuera real. Kunieda abrazaba a Lamia quien lloraba sobre su pecho, mientras la peliazul le acariciaba la cabeza y lloraba junto a ella. Miró a los otros presentes, Isafuyo, Aiba, Himekawa, Misaki y Natsume, sintió la impotencia que ellos tenían en ese momento, miradas de frustración, odio y rencor, lo mismo que el sentía. Miro a Quetzalcoatl él estaba serio como siempre, la expresión de Agiel era claramente de odio, la cual dirigió a Lilith_

_- Kunieda, Isafuyo, Onee-san, lleven a Lamia a la enfermería – Ordeno Oga. _

_Las tres chicas asintieron y se llevaron a su amiga de ahí. _

_- Himekawa, Natsume, vayan con ellas y avísenle solo a Toujou y Kanzaki de lo ocurrido – Ambos chicos asintieron y fueron tras las chicas, manteniendo la distancia. – Furuichi, ve con ellos – Lo miré y solo asentí. _

_Lilith murió después. Aún recuerdo su desquiciada sonrisa cuando eso pasó._

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

* * *

><p>- Todos sabemos que la guerra es inevitable – Kuguyama comenzó a hablar tras ese corto silencio que se había formado. – El ataque a la base fue lo que marcó el comienzo del final o del desastre, Loki jamás creyó que Lamia pudiese quedar embarazada o al menos que pudiese soportarlo más de 4 meses, según la información, ninguna de sus parejas soportó el embarazo, después de los tres meses morían, ellas y el bebé… Así que un descendiente suyo era beneficioso para el… ya que su cuerpo estaba muriendo y necesitaba un nuevo contenedor…<p>

- Lo que nos a lleva a… - Interrumpió Furuichi - … Evitar que Lamia quede embarazada de ese sujeto…

- O algo más fácil, algo como que ella muera antes de que eso ocurra… - Dijo Himekawa -… Estoy seguro que Beelze pensó algo así, si no hay Lamia, no hay violación, no hay embarazo, no hay ataque a la base, no será secuestrado entre el caos, no hay demasiados sacrificios y probablemente… _ellos_ no morirán… y existe una victoria más fácil para nosotros…

- Lamia es muy especial, no existe nadie más en el mundo que pueda soportar el gen de Loki – Kuguyama miro a Furuichi el cual se mantenía serio viendo a la nada. – Lo que seguramente llevó a hacerle pensar a Beel-chan que ella era una de las piezas principales de todo eso…

- Yuka me contó que escuchó a Beel decirles a Maria y Kota sobre sus planes… – Himekawa volteo a ver atrás de él y vio pasar corriendo a los mellizos, estaban peleando, Alex perseguía a Misaka –… En los que les decía que su principal objetivo era evitar que sus padres y él se conocieran para evitar tal destino, en el peor de los casos matarlos… pero claro… él sabe que eso solo trae un peor destino, adelanta la resurrección de Loki y no hay nadie que le detenga…

- Les mintió para que no se enteraran de sus verdaderas intenciones – Furuichi se puso serio y frunció el entrecejo - Ya que no creo que ni María ni Kota se presten para el asesinato de su querida onee-chan –

- Probablemente no estaba en sus planes la intromisión de ellos dos, así que no le quedo de otra que llevárselos para no levantar sospechas - Himekawa se acostó en el suelo – Así que esperará el momento indicado, él es muy astuto, seguro que ya debió inventarse un buena historia para sus amigos y nuestros yo del pasado… -

Otros momentos de silencio, en el que se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de Misaka y las protestas de Alex.

- Por cierto – Comenzó Takayuki nuevamente - … Te sienta bien ese vestido Kuguyama-san –

- ¿Enserio? Gracias, me gusta el blanco –

- Pues te queda increíble, te ves más guapa, además ese escote te hace ver más sexy –

- Gracias – La chica sonrió ligeramente.

- Oe… - Himekawa ya tenía una vena palpitándole en la frente.

- ¿Gustas algo de té? –

- Si no es mucha molestia –

- Tenemos de varios… -

- ¿Me están ignorando? –

- Ah, por favor, por aquí Kuguyama-san –

Furuichi le ofreció la mano a la chica, ésta la acepto y se fueron de ahí, dejando a Himekawa solo. Ahora resulta que todos se le quedaban viendo a su _amiga, _Kanzaki había dicho algo parecido, al igual que Natsume y Aiba…

Y entonces… **2 días después** de que Furuichi llegará al pasado…

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Beel-kun? – Pregunto Furuichi mientras le apuntaba con una pistola al cráneo del peliverde, este le daba la espalda.<p>

- ¿Furuichi? – Cuestionó Lamia que se dio media vuelta para ver el que había hablado y apuntaba con un arma al Beelze adulto - ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Por qué le apuntas con esa arma a Beelze-sama?!

- Hello, Lamia, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ahora… serias tan amable de dejar ese cuchillo que llevas en las manos, Beel-kun… - Ignoró por completo las palabras de la pelirosa.

- ¿Eh? – La chica no sabía que estaba pasando, ese chico era Furuichi, pero no era el que ella conocía, además llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Los tres se encontraban en el parque, no había nadie a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta el peliverde – ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Le regresa a ver, mientras el peliblanco baja el arma.

- ¿No es obvio? Voy a llevarlos de vuelta al futuro, le han estado causando un gran pesar a muchas personas… además, hay algunas cosas que no puedo permitir que hagas… -

- Si ya lo sabes ¡¿Por qué lo evitas?! ¡¿Cuan egoísta puedes ser?! ¡Ella es la clave para librarse de todo! – Grito Beelzebub haciendo que también se diera una explosión de poder demoniaco.

Furuichi rodeo rápidamente al peliverde, tomando a Lamia para alejarla algunos metros de él. El peliblanco sabía que los otros pronto llegarían ahí para ver ese inesperado espectáculo, y eso que se esforzó para evitarlos desde que llegó al pasado.

- ¡Beelzebub-sama! – Se escuchó el grito de Hilda.

- Vaya~ Sí que son rápidos, no han tardado nada – Furuichi del futuro rió.

- ¿Furuichi? – Cuestionó Oga que estaba al lado de ella.

- ¡Hey! ¡Oga! Ha pasado tanto tiempo –

Ese día se celebraba el cumpleaños de Maria y por ende todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban ahí presentes, no lo que no se esperaba es que todos fueran a venir hasta acá.

- Sí que son todos unos montoneros – Furuichi miro de reojo al peliverde que mantenía la cabeza agachada – Lamia, escucha… ve rápidamente junto a Oga, no te separes de el – Le susurró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono la chica que estaba a su lado.

- Hazme caso – Vio que la pequeña (Ahora no tan pequeña) asintió – Ahora – Lamia corrió hacia donde estaba Oga, pero el peliverde le había arrojado hacia ella el cuchillo que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos, esto sorprendió a todos, el Furuichi del futuro golpeo el cuchillo con su arma, el objeto filoso salió volando al aire, pero inmediatamente caía el peliblanco lo atrapó. – Puedes tener una fuerza descomunal, pero, yo tengo la experiencia, tengo una gran ventaja sobre ti –

- ¡Beel! – Le grito la María/Marie del futuro - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

- ¡¿Por qué intentas matar a Lamia – oneechan?! – Le cuestiono Kota/Kira del futuro.

- ¿Ah? ¿Es que no les dijiste nada a tus amigos? – Le cuestiono el peliblanco – La verdadera razón por la cual estás aquí, que mal… a un amigo nunca debe hacérsele eso, ¿no decía eso tu padre? –

- ¿De qué verdadera razón hablas, tío? – Le pregunto Kota.

- Es un secreto –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionaba una y otra vez Beelzebub. – ¡¿Es que no quieres evitarlo?!

- Claro que quiero, si pudiera…

- ¡Se puede! ¡Si ella mue…!

- La guerra es inevitable, no se va a evitar con su muerte –

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero… ¡Si ella muere entonces…! –

Furuichi disparó en su dirección, pero la bala solo le rozo la mejilla.

- Realmente es tan fácil para ti, deshacerte de una persona que ha dado mucho por ti –

- ¡Lo único que me dio fueron tragedias! ¡Nunca me dio nada bueno! ¡Y solo lo dices por que no quieres que muera! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Solo lo haces por tu propia felicidad!

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, la tensión era mucha, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- Estás equivocado, el único que está siendo egoísta aquí eres tu – Furuichi lo miro seriamente – Has estado haciendo y planeando esto por tu propia felicidad, no por la de alguien más; dices evitar, pero ¿Evitar el que? Solo una parte de nuestra historia, las probabilidades no son exactas, puedas causar un desastre menor o tal vez uno mayor… así es como funcionan estas cosas… Solo lo haces por ti, porque si fuera por alguien más… entonces te sacrificarías a ti mismo, a modos que… después de deshacerte de ella, decidirías terminar con la vida de tu pequeño yo…-

Miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

- Con tal de evitar tales desastres, cualquier cosa está bien –

- Realmente… estás hablando como el – Susurró Furuichi. – _Solo que aún falta un pedazo en esa frase…_

Nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió después, el peliblanco apareció repentinamente atrás de Beelzebub y le dio un codazo en el cuello que lo noqueo, haciendo que callera completamente inconsciente al suelo.

- Esto es malo… Parece que la fiesta se ha arruinado… - Fue todo lo que dijo Furuichi del futuro, antes de regresarlos a ver con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro, con un fondo de un sol en plena cuesta, cielo anaranjado, una ligera brisa que hacía que su cabello se ondeara, un pie sobre la espalda del inconsciente Beelzebub y la pistola acercada a su rostro.

- Ah… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué parece una escena del final de una película donde el héroe acaba de matar a un monstruo? – Cuestiono Aiba, pero al ver a sus compañeros se da cuenta que todos llevan lentes de sol. - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

- Es demasiado resplandeciente…- Fue todo lo que dijeron.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Tratando de actualizarme… Furuichi súper fuerte eh… Me refiero al manga… cada cosa que nos pone el mangaka, además, amo esa escena en la que aparece Agiel encima de Furuichi… Aclaro que aquí se narró al principio lo que hacía Furuichi antes de viajar a su pasado y luego aparece en el tiempo presente. **

**Beel es un niño malo… kolkolkol….**


	11. Desesperación

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Género: **Drama/Misterio/Violencia

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: - - - - - - -**

**Advertencia: **Furuichi Takayuki del Futuro y otros… / Muchos suspiros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Desesperación<strong>

* * *

><p>- Su estadía en el pasado se ha terminado –<p>

Fueron las palabras que digo el Furuichi proveniente del futuro, al momento que los cuerpos de Beelzebub, María y Kota del futuro se iluminaban de un color verdoso y se hacían poco a poco transparentes.

- ¡Regresaré! ¡Y te aseguro que la mataré! – Beelzebub lo miraba completamente molesto, sus ojos mostraban una ira tremenda.

- No lo harás – Le sonrió el peliblanco – Hay algunas personitas en el futuro que desean hablar seriamente contigo, además, estoy seguro que Kota y María no te lo permitirán – Miró a los otros dos.

Kota y María solo tenían las cabezas agachadas, habían sido engañados por su propio amigo todo el tiempo, además, estuvo a punto de cometer una gran locura y ellos ni siquiera lo sabían, se sentían traicionados.

- Como si eso fuera a detenerme – Espetó el peliverde.

- Estoy realmente decepcionado, Beel, tú no eres así, engañar a tu familia y a tus amigos es algo que el Beelzebub que conozco jamás haría –

Suspiró, miraba al joven frente a él y sintió decepción, decepción de él mismo, no es capaz de cuidar de una de las personas más importantes de su gran amigo. Eso era un gran fallo para él, se lo habían encargado y no ha podido lograr cumplir _esa_ promesa, no ha sido capaz de cumplir **ninguna** promesa. Miro a su alrededor y vio como sus amigos del pasado estaban expectantes ante lo que ocurría, sabía que querían hacerle muchas preguntas, pudo divisar a su yo del pasado el cual estaba algo perturbado y preocupado, si tan solo su yo del pasado supiera lo que le espera para el futuro.

- Pues no sé qué Beelzebub conozcas, porque el verdadero es este –

- Tu hermano mayor se encargará de ti y el decidirá que castigo se te impondrá –

- ¿Mi hermano? –

La cara del peliverde era todo un dilema, su hermano mayor lo estaba esperando, ese desgraciado, el que lo abandono cuando más lo necesitaba estaba de vuelta, después de que él lo diera por muerto por tanto tiempo. Y ahora su tío le decía que _ese_ podía castigarle como se le diera la gana. Ya ni pudo hablar más cuando todo se volvió borroso para su vista, está volviendo al futuro.

- Se han ido –

El peliblanco esperaba que sus amigos en el futuro pudiesen solucionar algo de esa rebeldía del peliverde.

- Pero que pasa con los jóvenes de ahora… - El peliblanco dio un gran suspiro – Maldición, tenía que parecerse a su padre. Bueno, espero que Misaki-san le dé un buen escarmiento, lo necesita mucho… Y también Enou, ambos necesitan hablar. -

Rezaba para que el peliverde sobreviviera a _eso_, un Oga molesto es equivalente a una muerte segura, una Misaki Oga molesta es equivalente a mucho más que eso, solo hay que preguntar por el paquete promoción que incluye torturas de lo más despiadadas, bio-armas y una muerte de lo más lenta y lastimera que alguno pueda imaginar; Solo dos se atrevieron a preguntar por el paquete edición especial, que pena sintió por esas almas.

Enou también se merecía algo de respeto, podía calcinar a una persona en segundos si está a menos de 5 metros de él en unos de sus arranques de ira, 23 segundos para ser exactos, todo lo que está fuera de esa área le toma unos segundos más, aunque eso podría considerarse una desventaja de su habilidad, no lo es, ya que las temperaturas comienzan a subir tan repentinamente y si quedas fuera de un área de 10 metros quedas deshidratado en cuestión de minutos… El tan solo recordar aquella vez en el famoso Holocausto de Budapest en Hungría ya daba mucho de lo que hablar.

- Oye, tú eres el Furuichi del Futuro ¿Cierto? – Cuestionó Himekawa, que más bien era una afirmación a una pregunta – ¿Qué fue todo ese show? ¿Y por qué traes un parche en el ojo? –

- Eh, bueno, Beelzebub quiso arreglar el futuro de una forma en la que nadie de sus yo del futuro estaba de acuerdo, para lograrlo ideo un plan malévolo y bueno… lo hubiera logrado sin mi intervención; y uso un parche en mi ojo izquierdo porque me quité mi ojo con una cuchilla hace años atrás – Sonrió levemente.

- _Está loco – _Pensaron casi todos, el Furuichi del pasado tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, había muchas cosas que quería saber.

- Parece que todos están emocionados por ver en lo que el Furuichi del pasado se convertirá – Dijo otra voz.

Flotando sobre la espalda de Furuichi apareció una mujer de cabellos rojizos, sus ropas eran un pantalón entubado negro, una blusa de manga larga azul marino y unos botines de gamuza negra. Lo que más destacaba era la venda blanca que cubría sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Natsume.

Furuichi del futuro solo rió por lo bajo, mientras la chica le daba a este un billete de al parecer 50 euros.

- Parece que yo tenía razón – Decía el peliblanco mientras guardaba el billete en su chaqueta.

- No puede ser, ni siquiera por mi voz me reconocen – Bufó la mujer.

- ¿La voz? – Kunieda la miro detenidamente. – Puede… Puede que tú seas ¿Agiel?

- ¡Waa! Como era de esperarse de mi _querida_ amiga – Sonrió ampliamente. Kunieda simplemente paso por alto el sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué usas vendas? ¿Acaso también perdiste tus ojos como Furuichi? – Preguntó Toujo, el cual lleva en sus brazos a la pequeña María.

- Sí y al igual que Taka-kun yo misma me los quité… - Mientras decía eso su voz parecía tonarse algo más resentida.

- Ya, ya, no es bueno recordar cosas malas… - Le decía el peliblanco, levantó su muñeca, retiró un poco la manga y observo el reloj en él. – Al parecer su fiesta ha terminado, deberían volver porque sus padres están preocupados por ustedes – Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a irse.

- Bye, bye~ - Decía Agiel que aún seguía colgada de su espalda.

- ¡Esperen un momento! – Gritó Tatsumi - ¿Qué es eso de bye, bye? Aún hay muchas cosas que preguntarte, no puedes irte así sin decirnos nada de lo que está pasando o lo que pasará –

Por más sorprendente que fuera, las palabras de Tatsumi también iba de parte de todos los presentes. Agiel lo regresó a ver con un rostro indescriptible, no se podría decir si estaba interesada, molesta o preocupada ya que las vendas se lo impedían a los del pasado.

- ¿Qué piensas, Taka? – Le susurró, el peliblanco que se había quedado parado desde que Oga gritó, no se había dado la vuelta. Lo regresó a ver y esté solo levanto su mano derecha. - ¿Ah? –

- Si alguna de las chicas puede vencer a Agiel, entonces les diré todo lo que quieran –

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano del peliblanco, en ese momento todos sintieron algo extraño, el cuerpo de Agiel comenzó a emanar una poderosa aura demoniaca, muy superior a la del pasado, desapareció de la espalda de Furuichi para aparecer a unos metros de ellos.

- Yo lo haré – Kunieda dio un par de pasos adelante. La miraba con desafío, pero de pronto pudo divisar que le habían arrojado una vara metálica de alrededor de un metro de largo, con un mango negro. Miró en dirección de Furuichi.

- Así será más justo – Fue todo lo que este le dijo aun sin regresarla a ver.

Antes de que Kunieda se diera cuenta Agiel ya estaba enfrente de ella a punto de darle un puñetazo. La pelinegra lo esquivo rápidamente, pero ni lo hubo esquivado recibió una patada en el estómago, cosa que la hizo retroceder varios metros, haciéndola estrellar contra un árbol y de paso haciéndole escupir sangre. Ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte. Sus amigas y Aiba corrieron rápidamente a ayudarle.

- Vámonos Agiel – Fue lo que dijo el peliblanco.

- Esta Kunieda aún es muy débil, perdió por unos patéticos golpes como esos – Se mofó la Agiel del futuro.

- No se preocupen, estará bien… unos golpes como esos no van a matarla – El peliblanco los regreso a ver – Cuando sea el momento yo los buscaré y contestaré solo lo que yo quiera o sea necesario –

- Eso ni creas – Le respondió Tatsumi que para sorpresa de todos se movió tan rápido alcanzando a sujetar de la camisa al Takayuki del futuro sin que se diese cuenta.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, había algo extraño en Furuichi que a Oga no le gustaba en nada, algo que el odiaba y mucho.

- Solo tienes que ser un buen padre y todo estará bien – Takayuki sonrió levemente.

- Eso ya lo se – Respondió con simpleza, sin inmutarse un poco ante la falsa sonrisa del Furuichi del Futuro.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Oga lo soltó.

- No tardes – Fue todo lo que dijo.

- Si, nos vemos – El peliblanco reanudo a su camino junto Agiel.

El peliblanco dio una mirada atrás y sonrió, tenía tantas cosas que contarles, pero, aun tenía que buscar la manera correcta de explicarles lo que se aproximaba. Pronto los otros lo vieron desaparecer entre los arboles.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Hilda a un confundido Oga; Beel que se encontraba escondido atrás de sus piernas, estaba muy tenso.

- Esperar – Fue lo que respondió el azabache que detuvo su mirada en Beel – Debes estar casado, Beel – Se acercó y le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente.

Oga e Hilda miraron a Beel un tanto preocupados al ver su mirada triste, como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero al mismo no tiempo no sabe el que.

- Todo está bien, amo Beel – Le dijo Hilda con cariño, el pequeño la miró y ella le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

El pequeño miró a sus otros amiguitos detrás de su nodriza junto a sus respectivos familiares y amigos. Él era pequeño, pero aun así comprendía aunque sea un poco lo que pasaba, la persona que se hizo llamar Ben era el, pero, venia del futuro; era el, pero mas grande; era el, y quería lastimar a sus amigos; incluso entendió que Hilda y Tatsumi iban a morir en el futuro, y no solo ellos, si no también sus otros amigos y eso le dolía mucho, le dolía su pecho y tenia un terrible mareo de pronto, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar aunque no lo hubiesen causado daño a su cuerpo.

- ¡No quiero! – Grito el peliverde entre el llanto.

El llanto de Beel ni siquiera produjo esas descargas eléctricas a las que están tan acostumbrados, no lloraba por capricho, no esta vez, se aferro a la pierna de su nodriza.

- ¡No quiero que Hilda muera! ¡No quiero que Tatsumi muera! – Gritaba aun más.

Oga e Hilda ni siquiera sabían que hacer, era la primera vez que lloraba de esa forma, ¡Era la segunda vez que hablaba! Y lo hacia diciendo esas palabras tan feas para ambos.

- ¡Tampoco quiero que Lamia-onechan muera! ¡Yo no quiero! –

Todos miraban totalmente entristecidos por tal escena, a mas de uno le dio un sabor amargo, ver llorar a un niño es algo normal, pero no verlo llorar a causa de tales cosas, todos estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría en el futuro y esa frustración estaba siendo representada por el llanto de un chico el cual de algún modo se convirtió en la principal razón por la que todos ellos se habían conocido y hacerse amigos. Vieron como Oga le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

- Escucha bien, Beel – Mantenía su mano en su cabeza – Yo no voy a morir, al menos… no ahora, no mientras tu me necesites para protegerte, para cuidarte y enseñarte muchas cosas que aun no conoces; Hilda tampoco se va a ir, ella siempre va a estar ahí para ti y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para ti. Pero… - Beelzebub lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos e hipando al tratar de controlar su llanto -… Si algún día es necesario… - Miro a Hilda y esta lo miro a él y le sonrió ligeramente – Nosotros daremos todo para protegerte… -

- ¡Pero no quiero que mueran! – Reclamo el joven amo.

- Tu realmente quieres muchas cosas – Le contestó el azabache dando un suspiro – Siempre has sido un niño consentido y siempre procuramos darte todo lo necesario… pero debes aprender que a veces hay cosas que no se pueden tener, hay cosas que suceden que ya no se pueden arreglar… y tu debes aceptarlas, tratar de seguir adelante sabiendo de ellas y hacer que en vez de que te lastimen te hagan querer seguir caminando, por que seguramente… - Oga se agacho a su altura, lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo en dirección de sus amigos -… Estarán a tu lado personas que te observaran y preocuparan por ti; por ello como un modo de agradecimiento… aunque suene egoísta, tu debes sonreír y dejar que el dolor sea únicamente un motivo para vivir… por que nunca vas a estar solo… aun cuando esas personas no estén a tu lado…-

El pequeño Beel solo agachó la cabeza al notar que sus lágrimas volvían a surgir, sin importarle se lanzo a darle un abrazo a su _padre_ y siguió llorando aunque de una forma menos brusca que antes.

- Bien… parece que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa – Oga lo abrazó, lo cargó, se paró y miró a Hilda quien solo le asintió con la cabeza.

Los demás ni siquiera se atrevieron a decir algo, algunos sonrieron ligeramente mientras que otros suspiraron de alivio y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar que había sido la pequeña fiesta organizada a María. Aiba cargaba entre sus brazos a Kunieda que aun seguía incapaz de caminar por si sola. Kota y Chiyo iban tomando de la mano a Yuka.

Hilda está cansada y a punto de desmayarse, le entró un terrible estrés y sentía que no podía aguantar un momento más, trataba en vano de contener la rabia que surgía dentro de ella, primera vez que no supo que hacer para calmar a su joven amo, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que haría en el futuro, pero agradecía enormemente a Oga por haber calmado a su Beel-sama.

- Puedes tomarme del brazo si te sientes tan mal – Le dijo Tatsumi de pronto, ella lo miró con sorpresa, notó que su joven amo la miraba preocupado y aunque fuese casi imperceptible, Oga estaba preocupado también por ella.

- Estoy bien, solo algo mareada…-

- Recuerda que si tu te sientes mal, Beel también se sentirá mal, no quiero que él se preocupe así que es mejor que me tomes del brazo, no vaya a ser que te desmayes –

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el peliverde.

- ¿Eh? – La rubia solo le sonrió – Ahora que mi joven amo dejó de llorar me siento mucho mejor –

Beel solo puso una amplia sonrisa, no era una de esas aterradoras sonrisas que antes lo acomplejaron y por las cuales se negaba a dejar el chupón, era una verdadera sonrisa que les dio un bonito latido a sus actuales tutores.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Les pidió.

- Claro – Contestaron sus dos tutores con una sonrisa.

- Siempre he querido saber algo… pero, me daba pena decirlo…

- Adelante – A ambos les daba tan bonito latido de corazón el ver que su Beel hablaba tan claro y sin trabas, era un niño prodigio para ellos. La pregunta que les haría, ya sabían cual era y bueno, comenzaron a prepararse desde hace un tiempo atrás para responder tan pesada pregunta que quisieran la hubiese dicho cuando entrase a la escuela primaria, que chiquillo tan precoz.

- Si ustedes dos son mis tutores… es decir… mis padres, todos dicen que están casados, pero aun no lo han hecho así que… ¿No seria correcto que se casaran formalmente? –

- Veras Beel lo bebes vienen de… - Oga proceso la información junto a Hilda - ¿Eh? –

- Si, quiero que realmente se casen… Abuela le dijo eso a la tía Misaki el otro día, por eso…-

- Así que los bebés vienen del vientre de mamá – Comenzó a decir Hilda con una sonrisa.

- Si, cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho…- Le siguió Oga.

Ambos ignoraban al pobre Beel el cual no quería saber de donde venían los bebés hasta los 10 años, que tan malo era el que quisiera ver a sus padres juntos, según el, este debería ser el momento en que cumplen uno de sus caprichos, ¿Qué tan difícil era casarse? ¡No es difícil! ¡La Tía Misaki dijo que era muy fácil si ambos se querían! y ella no le mentía, siempre vio que sus tutores se querían, a pesar de los insultos, amenazas de muerte, algunos golpes, discusiones que duran semanas, ¡Se amaban!, al menos ese era su punto de vista, su bizarro punto de vista sobre una relación de amor entre dos personas; se estaba cansando, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

Oga e Hilda guardaron silencio al ver que el peliverde se había quedado dormido, ambos se miraron y acordaron no hablar para no despertarlo, o más bien para no tocar el tema sobre matrimonio que ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a escuchar y el cual ya ni negaban, corregían o aclaraban.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Futuro…<strong>

* * *

><p>Beelzebub se encontraba confinado en su propia habitación, la cual tiene sellos colocados estratégicamente para evitar que salga de ahí, aunque eso no impide que otras personas entren y salgan, se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana viendo el paisaje de la descolorida ciudad en la que había crecido.<p>

- Armaste todo un desastre – Le decía alguien ligeramente parecido a él, solo que llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta que no rebasaba mas de 3 centímetros de largo a partir del hombro. Viste ropa casual, una camisa verde oscuro de mangas largas y unos pantalones ajustados de color negro. Dicho sujeto estaba parado a unos 3 metros de distancia del otro peliverde. – Y pensar que el cabeza hueca era yo, hermano. –

- No me vuelvas a llamar **hermano** – Le dijo con todo el veneno posible sin regresarlo a ver. Enou solo dio un suspiro ante la actitud de su hermano, una actitud que ya se esperaba desde que decidió irse por motivos personales.

- Se que tienes el derecho de estar molesto conmigo, no te culpo, yo también lo hubiese hecho si tu me hubieses abandonado cuando mas te necesitaba, pero me fui por un motivo, además, no eres el único que sigue sufriendo por la perdida de personas muy queridas… - Aun le costaba trabajo hablar sobre esos temas, pero en estos momentos el necesita ser el maduro y responsable, aunque sea por una vez mas. –

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué te haga una fiesta en honor a tu regreso? – Soltó con burla el menor – Lárgate y no vuelvas, así como antes –

- Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto – Enou comenzaba a molestarse, a desesperarse, él no era una persona de mucha paciencia, está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por su hermano.

- Y tu deja de hablarme, niño mimado –

- ¿Niño mimado? – Dijo con sorna el mayor – Hasta donde yo recuerdo es un titulo que solo a ti se te da bien. –

- Oh, por favor, no seas modesto…- Lo regreso a ver por fin.

- Beelzebub, ya no somos niños, esto es serio- Enou le mantenía la mirada con suma seriedad – Tus acciones son defraudadoras para todos, tenia el conocimiento de que harías algo a causa de esos sentimientos que te guardaste, pero tienes que entender…

- ¿Entender? ¿A caso tú lo entiendes? – Le gruño el menor con molestia – Tu que sabes… ¡No sabes lo que se siente perder personas que lo eran todo para ti! ¡Eran las personas que mi criaron! ¡Las que me cuidaron! ¡Y tu vienes y me hablas sobre…! –

- ¡Cierra la boca! Si que eres un estúpido – Le protesto En con gran molestia, pero aun así seguía lo suficientemente pasivo, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar – Ponte a pensar un poco en como se sienten los demás, te martirizas siempre con la idea de que _solo tú _perdiste algo importante y…- Decidió callar ante lo que por poco iba a decir y para volver a suspirar con cansancio -… Tendrás un buen tiempo para pensar sobre tus acciones, piénsalo Beel, esas no son las maneras para arreglar las cosas, además… tú al menos tienes a alguien que te esté esperando en casa –

Enou se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de esa habitación que se le hacia sofocante, era la misma habitación que algunas veces visitaba cuando había sido un niño por invitación de Oga Tatsumi e incluso de la misma nodriza de su hermano menor, Hilda. Una vez que hubo salido y cerrado la puerta volvió a suspirar como por decima vez en el día.

- ¿Enou…? – El mencionado levantó la mirada ante la persona que le llamaba.

- Misaki-san… -

- ¿Cómo está? –

Enou notó la gran preocupación que mostraban los ojos de la mujer delante suyo aun cuando esta intentaba mostrarse tranquila, parece estar hecha un manojo de nervios e incluso esas ojeras no van en un rostro que él se había acostumbrado a ver tan hermoso y radiante, se dio una palmada mental por pensar de esa forma, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, ella tiene un bonito aroma, su mente procesaba a que se debía esto.

- Él se encuentra bien, solo necesita tiempo – Le sonrió ligeramente – Está confundido, tu sabes como se puso después de que todo terminó, nunca decía algo al respecto a lo que verdaderamente sentía ¡Incluso se planeo todo eso de ir al pasado! – Negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu cómo estás? – Le pregunto Misaki.

- ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡El que necesita atención es mi hermano! – Protestaba el peliverde.

- Enou-kun – La azabache le tomo de las manos – Yo se el por que te marchaste… sabes que eres parte de esta familia, no estás solo, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que te hayas dado un tiempo para calmar la mente – Le sonrió.

- Yo… Gracias – Enou sentía mucha vergüenza ante ella, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las mujeres humanas, sobre todo con las que el consideraba "hermosas"; el muchacho tiene su propia definición sobre belleza, para el una mujer era hermosa no solo por su apariencia, si no también por su inteligencia y fuerza, y Misaki Oga siempre había estado en esa lista que según su ideología son chicas hermosas.

- Estás todo rojo – Le dijo la chica entre risas.

- Ya lo se – El chico volvió a dar otro enorme suspiro para calmarse, ya ni recordaba la vez que comenzó a ser penoso con las _damas_.

- Vamos, te prepararé algo de comer –

- Pero es mejor que descanses, no te veo muy bien…-

- Sé que me veo horrible, pero, yo no he comido tampoco – Ella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevan abajo, las cuales estaban unos metros atrás de ella – Ahora que Beel ha vuelto me siento mucho mejor y mas relajada – Bajaba las escaleras siendo seguida de cerca por el peliverde.

- Es bueno escuchar eso, lamento mucho todo el problema que te causo mi hermano – Se rasco la cabeza con la mano derecha algo frustrado.

- No tienes que disculparte, es Beel quien tiene que hacerlo, aunque no a mi, si no a sus padres – Dijo con cierta tristeza.

- Tienes razón…- Cuando ambos llegaron a la planta baja, Enou miró a los lados buscando a alguien - ¿Dónde están los niños? –

- Oh, se fueron con Yuka-chan, vino en la mañana a visitarme y con lo bien que se llevan con Yura-kun ambos se fueron con ella, se quedaran a dormir en su casa… - Su voz se apagó y detuvo su andar rumbo a la cocina -… no quiero que vean a Beel-chan con esa actitud, yo sé que siempre es muy cariñoso con ellos aunque no lo muestre abiertamente, quiero que lo sigan viendo como un ejemplo a seguir, tal como lo fue mi hermano para Beel… - Misaki comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer por su rostro – Realmente los extraño mucho, a veces siento que no puedo hacerlo…-

- Misaki-san…- Susurró Enou que se encontraba atrás de ella, como odiaba ver llorar a una mujer.

- Esto es prueba de que soy una pésima tutora para los chicos… no puedo hacer aunque sea un poco ante todo lo que hizo mi pequeño hermanito por mi, no pude ayudar a Beel-chan a superar la perdida de sus padres, yo, yo… - En eso sintió como Enou se paraba frente a ella y le daba un abrazo.

- Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, estoy seguro que Beel-chan también piensa lo mismo, aun cuando siga haciendo berrinches, Misaka y Alexander seguro piensan lo mismo, ellos sonríen por ti. – Enou se separó de ella y limpio los rastros de lágrimas sobre sus ojos – No me gusta ver a una mujer llorar y seguro que a Misaka, Alexander y Beelzebub tampoco, menos si es una persona que los ha cuidado tanto como lo hacía o haría su madre. Así que debes dejar de llorar, por que si tu lloras, ellos lloran también. –

- Enou…- Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio una ligera sonrisa. – Gracias.

- No, gracias a ti – Él también le sonrió.

Beelzebub se encuentra en su habitación, acostado en su cama pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, entiéndanlo, tiene MUCHO tiempo. Cubre su cabeza con una almohada, hace poco que pudo oler _eso_, lo que le ponía los pelos de punta (mas de lo que ya los tenia), su mente se comenzaba a llenar de ideas no santas, pero ahora solo pensaba en las mil y un maneras de matar a su hermano. _Eso_ era lo que el definía como hormonas de atracción, los humanos normales no podían olerlas, pero un demonio de su clase seguro que si. Su querida tía Misaki desprende un aroma tan especial que hace que cualquier demonio con un buen olfato se sienta atraído a ella, pero, según lo que él sabía ese tipo de hormonas solo es liberado entre las jóvenes de 15 a 25 años y vaya que él sabe de eso, el vio crecer a sus amigas de la infancia e incluso María desprende ese olor que fue el culpable de que la besara, _"malditas hormonas", _fue lo que pensó, él sabe de sobra lo mucho que Kota quiere a María, o al menos eso cree, pues Chiyo antes de morir redefinió su enamoramiento a su amigo después de que la salvará en varias ocasiones y este parecía enamorado también de ella. Su conclusión después de meditarlo mucho tiempo fue que los Kunieda tienen graves problemas de enamoramiento.

Chiyo siempre fue muy honesta con sus sentimientos y en cuando ella notó que estaba poniendo mas atención en el pelinegro inmediatamente se lo contó al peliverde después de tanto haberlo meditado. En aquel entonces solo atinó a soltar un leve _"¿Eh?"_, entiéndalo, era solo un niño, esos temas aun no eran de su incumbencia. No tenía mucho que decir respecto al tema, él no estaba interesado en ella como algo mas que una amiga y simplemente le dijo _"Respeto tu decisión, espero que eso te haga feliz"_ eso pudiese sonar frio para muchos, pero ella lo tomó muy bien y eso bastaba para él.

Y recordar a Chiyo le hacia recordar también a Futaba, eso le hace querer golpearse la cabeza con cualquier cosa para provocarse amnesia, aunque de mínimo se desmayara, al menos así no recordaría tantas cosas por unos momentos. Después de Chiyo y de su madre Hilda, la siguiente en morir fue Futaba _"Yo no sé si tu lo crees o no, pero no pienso retirarme y abandonar a mis amigos ¡Yo no soy ese tipo de persona!"_ Esas palabras le daban un bonito latido del corazón. Además, aunque _primer beso_ fue con su madre Hilda, el cual no contaba, su verdadero primer beso se lo había dado Futaba y mas bien fue un beso robado que causo la molestia de algunos. Aunque otra vez volvemos al problema de enamoramiento de Kota, si, su amigo se enamoró de Futaba, de hecho la chica había sido su primer enamoramiento, para después pasar a María, para que después pasará a Chiyo y conociendo a esta ultima, lo mas seguro es que el chico ya no pudiese re-enamorarse de otra chica, eso se lo había dejado claro la pelinegra _"¡Claro que no! ¡Ese niño solo va a tener ojos para __**mí**__! ¡No va a volver __enamorarse__ de nadie mas que de __**mí**__!_" La pelinegra fue muy clara, le sorprendió saber que su amigo después de 3 años seguía _enamorado_ de Futaba y de hecho cree que Kota solo quiere a María para suplantar a la chica. Dolía decirlo, pero su amiga estaba de sobra… la única persona que parece tener un interés sincero en su amiga respondía al nombre de _Hideki,_ el cual estaba en coma. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cursi – y que nunca pasa de moda para los mangakas – drama escolar, pero en uno muy violento, si alguno de ellos cometía un error no hay un _borrón y cuenta nueva. _Suspiró, _"La juventud de ahora"_ diría su abuela.

- Hey, ¿Quieres comida? –

El peliverde giró su cabeza para encontrar a su hermano mayor mostrándole un plato con curry, aunque si fijaba bien su visión en la comida – La cual parece tener un rostro que destila maldad y ríe perversamente – parecía muy picante.

- Paso, yo no como cosas picantes – Volvió a su posición de antes.

- ¿Quieres que te contrate a una súcubos? – Ofreció el mayor.

- Contrátatela para ti, se nota que la necesitas –

- Nah, yo estoy tranquilo. Tu estás pasando por la etapa en la que piensas en chicas, se…- Una almohada se estrelló en el rostro del peliverde mayor, la cual se resbaló poco a poco para dejar ver a un inexpresivo chico. – Yo solo decía, no era necesario usar la fuerza. Debes confiar en quien tiene mas experiencia que tu… - Le dio una probada a su comida.- Realmente está muy buena esta comida, se nota que fue hecha con amor, después de todo Misaki-san la hizo para ti –

- ¡¿Porqué te comes mi comida?! – Protestó el menor parándose de su cama y poniéndose frente a su hermano mayor.

- Tu dijiste que no querías y como es de mala educación dejar la comida que alguien te dio con buena voluntad, decidí comérmela… no tiene algo de malo, es decir… como demonio tu puedes resistir días sin comer. – Este muchacho seguía comiendo como si nada.

- ¡Ya deja de comer en mi presencia! –

- Ummm, no – Respondió con simpleza.

- ¡Eres un maldito inmaduro! –

- Huy, si, sobre todo si lo dices tu –

- ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! ¡De MI casa! ¡Y NO VUELVAS! –

- No se puede, tu tía me invito a quedarme y como buen caballero que soy no pude negarme ante su petición – El seguía comiendo tranquilamente – Además, esta casa por derecho le pertenece a Misaki-san –

- ¡TU no pintas nada aquí! ¡Largo! ¡No eres mas que un…! –

- ¡Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub Cuarto! ¡Cierra la boca! – Le gritó una molesta Misaki.

- Tía…- El menor guardo silencio cuando vio a su tía entrar.

- ¡Enou-kun se va a quedar aquí! ¡Él también es familia! – La azabache le dio una mirada seria, una que decía que si hablaba lo callaba con métodos que no quiere conocer, dio un suspiro para relajarse – Beelzebub, no estoy muy contenta contigo en estos momentos, me has tenido preocupada por mucho tiempo y por ello no te pienso permitir muchas cosas, de hecho, no te permito insultar y correr a tu propia familia de NUESTRA casa, así que vete acostumbrando a su presencia. ¿Qué fue eso de irte al pasado? Sabes que con tu sola presencia ya has causado un desastre en la historia…-

- ¡Como puedes…! – Reprochó el chico sumamente molesto.

- ¡No me respondas! – Misaki Oga estaba mostrando una faceta que muchos desearían no conocer, mientras que Beelzebub solo bajo la mirada – Tu padre JAMÁS hubiese permitido algo como esto ¡Lo sabes! –

- ¡Esto es por que tu NO los querías! ¡Por eso no haces nada cuando hay la oportunidad! – Volvió a levantarle la voz y se aproximó a ella, Enou reaccionó parándose delante de la azabache para impedirle el paso a su hermano menor quien se detuvo, pero aun así no queriendo detener su ira- ¡No te interesan en lo absoluto! ¡No eres mas que una malagradecida con mi padre! ¡Como pueden ser tan ignorantes! ¡Lo único que teníamos que hacer era eliminar a Lamia! ¡La muerte de esa perra no le va a importar a muchos! ¡Incluso no me importa si yo muero! ¡Si ellos y otros se salvan entonces no hay problema! ¡Pero…!

Misaki Oga le dio una fuerte bofetada a Beelzebub, el cual una vez que ella retiró su mano la miró con sorpresa.

- Definitivamente ahora… - Las lágrimas de la muchacha se hicieron evidentes – ¿Qué pasó Beel? ¡Estás ensuciando la memoria de tus padres! ¡No hagas que su esfuerzo por mantenerte a salvo sea en vano! – Tomo el rostro de Beel con sus manos para que mantuviera su vista en ella. – Yo sé que el dolor es grande, pero tienes que entender que en NUESTRO presente ya no hay reparo, lo hecho, hecho está. Cada uno de nosotros sabía sobre las terribles cosas que pudiesen pasar, aun así seguimos adelante, aun con golpes, con heridas, con dolor y con lágrimas estamos aquí. Tatsumi e Hilda querían lo mejor para ti, ellos querían un futuro en el que tu pudieses ser feliz aun si no están para verlos, por ese motivo lucharon y no se rindieron… Y este es el momento en el que tú haces sus deseos realidad, debes sonreír por que es lo que ellos querían…

- Pero… tía, yo, duele mucho, no puedo olvidarlos… yo – Las palabras de Beel fueron silenciadas nuevamente por su tía, la cual lo abrazo – Lo siento… lo siento mucho, tía – Beelzebub correspondió su abrazo mientras lloraba en silencio junto a ella.

Enou por primera vez en el día da su primer suspiro de alivio, aunque aun así no le iba a quitar su castigo a Beelzebub, se quedaría otro tiempo encerrado en su habitación hasta que por fin entendiera las cosas como es debido.

* * *

><p><strong>Al parecer Himekawa y Kuguyama tendrán problemas en su relación de amistad en el próximo capitulo, No todos los personajes son lo que aparentan, alguien que conocen muchos de nuestros protagonistas tiene algunos cuantos secretos, Lily aparecerá y utilizará su tecnica Especial contra dos invitados especiales!<strong>

**Dejen Review!**


	12. Dejando el Hábito I

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Misterio

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: **KuguyamaxHimekawa – Furuichix?

**Advertencia: **¿Esto es un _Song Chapter_? ¿Invitados sorpresa?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Dejando el Hábito I<strong>

* * *

><p>Himekawa paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación con un celular en manos, marco un número y lo puso en altavoz para escuchar por quinceava vez en el día…<p>

"_Kono denwa bangou wa genzai tsukawarete orimasen_"*

Lo único que pudo hacer para calmar su frustración fue arrojar su celular contra la pared, el pobre que ni la culpa tiene se desbarato en muchas partes.

- A mí nadie me deja plantado –

Gruño el peliplateado que solo se fue a sentar a su mullido sillón con los brazos cruzados, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y no contestaba. Se quedó unos 15 minutos ahí antes de que mirara en dirección de su teléfono de casa.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Gritó, se paró del sillón y salió de su departamento para encontrar en el pasillo a Kanzaki Hajime – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabello.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le cuestionó al verlo con el cabello suelto y amarrado en una coleta.

- ¡Soy Himekawa imbécil! –

- Ya lo sabía – Le sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Y para que preguntas? – Hoy no estaba de buen humor y Kanzaki no ayudaba a mejorarlo.

- Es que me hace gracia –

- A mí no, ahora lárgate que no estoy de ánimos para tolerarte – Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar a su apartamento.

- Me doy cuenta – Este metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. – Pero tienes que admitir que es tu culpa –

- ¿Culpa de qué? – Le miró interesado.

- ¿Eres idiota? – Solo se rasco la nunca al ver como Himekawa le daba una mirada de esas que según matan – Realmente no sabes ¿Verdad? –

- ¡¿Saber qué?! – El peliplateado al parecer se había levantado con la pierna izquierda (literalmente), desde la mañana que Kuguyama no le contesta ni una sola llamada y eso le preocupaba un poco, ella no era así – Primero me levanto con el pie izquierdo, luego me tropiezo con una silla, ¡Mi leche caduco! ¡El internet anda fallando! ¡Y Kuguyama no contesta su maldito celular! ¡No estoy de buenas para acertijos! – Kanzaki solo suspiró ante las protestas del otro.

- Kuguyama tiene sus motivos para no contestarte –

- ¿Motivos? ¡No le he dado ni uno para que no me conteste el celular! –

- Se nota que eres un idiota – El pelinaranja tiene una gran gota de sudor por su cabeza – Has memoria, no sé si recuerdes lo bien que te la pasaste con la rubia esa en el concurso de postres aun estando Kuguyama ahí –

- ¿Qué rubia? ¿De quién hablas? –

- ¡De la tipa esa a la que le coqueteabas delante de TU _prometida_! – Le grito desesperado.

- Sigo sin saber de quién hablas… ¡Oh! ¡Esa tipa! Pero yo no le coqueteaba, es más, quería huir de ella, me estaba acosando…-

- ¡Por favor! ¡TODOS vimos cómo le sonreías y la invitabas a no sé dónde! –

- ¡Yo no le invitaba a ningún lado! ¡Ella me estaba atosigando! Para quitármela de encima solo le dije que si iría a no sé qué lado con ella ¡Pero solo eso! –

- ¿Y el beso? – Le cuestionó aun sin creerle.

- ¡Ella me beso! –

- Si, claaaaro…- Dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Lo juro! – Intentó defenderse. – ¡Hasta me la quite de encima! ¡Quería sacarme información sobre nosotros! –

- ¿Nosotros? – Cuestionó con interés.

- Si, pero lo deje de lado cuando se armó el desastre en el concurso – Miró a un lado intentando recordar los hechos de ese día – Primero viene y me coquetea, luego me pregunta por Oga, Toujo, Kunieda, tú, yo y otros más… me llamó la atención así que le seguí el juego, pero después desapareció cuando me distraje – Explicó con toda su paciencia.

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? –

- En aquellos momentos creo que había otras cosas más importantes de lo que preocuparse, así que lo olvide –

- Bien, te creeré, lo único que necesitas es buscar a Kuguyama y explicarle las cosas –

- ¿Qué le voy a explicar? –

- ¡Pues el que hacías con esa tipa rubia! –

- ¿Y por qué? –

Kanzaki solo se dio una palmada en la frente al escuchar a su amigo, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

- ¡Solo búscale y explícale que no tienes nada ver con esa mujer! ¡Y ya! ¡Se feliz! – Le gritó desesperado el pelinaranja.

- ¡Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie! –

- ¡Es TU prometida! - El pelinaranja estaba por perder la poca cordura que tenía en ese momento.

- ¡¿Y eso que?! – El peliplata solo se cruzó de brazos, él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera Kuguyama, el hace las cosas y ya, sin explicaciones ni protestas.

- ¡Bien! ¡Pero luego no vengas lloriqueando que Kuguyama anda con otro! ¡Porque entonces ella tampoco tiene que darte explicaciones a ti! – Kanzaki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, dejando ahí a Himekawa con la palabra en la boca.

El peliplateado se quedó parado por unos minutos más mientras veía como Kanzaki se iba, una vez que este se fue entró a su departamento y vio con gran seriedad el teléfono que estaba en una esquina de la sala, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a marcar con gran rapidez, en su mente solo pasaba una frase "¡Al diablo mi orgullo!".

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que en otro edificio igual de lujoso…<strong>

* * *

><p>"… <em>La población de personas con el corazón roto es cerca de 12 millones"<em>

Kuguyama estaba sentada en un gran sillón leyendo una revista de videojuegos, a sus pies hay más revistas tiradas de diferentes temas como salud, belleza, moda.

- Este país está tocando fondo…- Dijo al escuchar la radio – Yo soy una de esos 12 millones – Suspiró y pasó la hoja de su revista.

"_Alrededor de 23 personas por minuto son rechazadas, de esta forma el precioso amor se ha perdido en alguna parte de Japón"_

- No solo en Japón, seguro que todo el mundo, oh… el nuevo XBOX es muy raro -

"_Si tu amas a alguien puedes salvar un amor…"_

- Si, conviértete en estúpida, amalo mientras él va y se besuquea con otras. – Dejó la revista a un lado suyo y levanto una de las que están en el suelo, esta vez era una de chismes sobre celebridades.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, cosa que se le hizo muy raro, a ese teléfono solo hablaban de la oficina, aunque si lo pensaba mejor seguro que era uno de sus amigos porque su celular llevaba muerto desde que descargó toda su ira contra el pobre aparato – El cual era la única cosa a su alcance en ese momento – a causa de que se sentía como una estúpida por seguir enamorada de un idiota que solamente la utiliza como muñeca decorativa. Se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a donde estaba el dichoso aparato para solo mirar el identificador de llamadas y arrugar la cara, era Himekawa quien le hablaba, seguro que está molesto por que no fue a su dichosa cita para jugar videojuegos, solo para eso se acordaba de ella, así que se alejó y dejó que siguiera sonando. Se sentó en su sillón y retomó su lectura, pronto el aparato dejo de sonar, no dejo mensaje de voz, lo que muy en el fondo le causó molestia por que para ella eso significaba que no valía mucho la pena.

"_Si amar no puede salvar a algún amor…Ese amor puro no podrá cambiar este mundo…"_

Es cierto, amar a alguien solo la convertía en una tonta que dejó muchas cosas importantes por alguien que no la valoraba, no sabía en qué momento pensó que él cambiara aunque sea un poco, después de todo ella ha cambiado mucho por él.

"_¡Aunque podría ser!"_

Al escuchar eso en la radio le dio una leve esperanza ¿Podría? Claro que no, intento despejar mente y seguir leyendo, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, se levantó pensando que no podría ser Himekawa por que el no llamaba a una personas más de una vez, eso era su orgullo, para su sorpresa era otra vez él – Si supiera que la llamó varias veces antes a su celular – y le dio una leve esperanza.

"_Si amar a alguien puede salvarte a ti mismo… Ese amor puro podrá cambiar este mundo, podría ser, tal vez sí podría ser..."_

Era como el cuarto tono seguramente cuando levanto el teléfono, aunque solo lo puso en altavoz.

- Kuguyama, no sé qué motivos tienes para no contestarme el celular… - Seguramente él no sabe que su celular estaba fuera de servicio. – Sabes que no me gusta andar llamando más de una vez…- ¿La llamó más de una vez a su celular? – Kanzaki me dijo que estabas molesta, aunque no me explico el motivo – Después de todo ella no era tan importante para que él se preocupase – Pero sea lo que sea… – No debe ser motivo para arruinar sus planes – Sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo, sé que no hablamos tanto como antes, te he dado alguno que otro motivo para que te molestes conmigo, aunque siempre lo arreglamos… ¿Kuguyama? –

- Eres un idiota – Y colgó el teléfono, no iba a decir más, desconecto el aparato para que no volviese a molestarla.

Esta vez no lo iba a perdonar con un simple "lo siento" – Si es que se le ocurría pedírselo, porque era ella quien siempre terminaba disculpándose – Esta vez no iba ir tras Himekawa, sí quería hablar con ella que viniera personalmente a verla pues ella no iba a rogarle a nadie, ES una MUJER fuerte y decidida por lo tanto esto no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse. Volvió a sentarse el sillón y a tomar nuevamente la revista.

- Vaya, así que Gumi siempre si andaba con Yuma… ¡Uh! Cuando se entere Gakupo arderá InternetCo y Yamaha.-

* * *

><p>Mientras ella seguía interesada en su lectura, en otro lado, más exacto en la casa de Himekawa, este se encontraba viendo fijamente a su teléfono, le habían colgado ¡A él! ¡Le colgó a él! ¡A Himekawa Tatsuya! ¡A su prometido…! Algo hizo clic en su mente después de pensar lo de "prometido". Se alejó del aparato que ahora denomina como <em>infernal<em>, se puso a pensar un poco, seguía molesto por que Kuguyama le mintió sobre algunas cosas, pero aun así no le había importado; se enfrasco en anular su futuro matrimonio por que no estaba de acuerdo en casarse con ella – Hace mucho tiempo atrás – Aunque después por algún raro motivo que ya olvidó decidió dejar el tema por la paz y seguir como si nada; tampoco iba a negar que su prometida era guapa, ambos tenían intereses comunes y algunas otras cosas que los unían – a veces –, ella siempre lo apoyaba – a veces –, lo consentía de alguna manera retorcida – De lo cual nunca comentaría a alguien, ni a Kanzaki –, lo cuidó cuando se enfermó y muchas otras cosas más. Ella realmente lo quería mucho, pero ¿Y él? Nunca le compró ni una sola flor o le dio algún chocolate – Teniendo en cuenta que si le había regalado a otras chicas -, llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba comportando como un imbécil, seguramente ella había tenido muchos motivos para llegar a molestarse con él, incluso odiarlo, aunque siempre terminaba perdonándolo con esa sonrisa forzada que él no se molestó en prestarle interés, se llegó a conformar con que tan solo las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos para que no afectaran sus negocios. Él no se la merecía.

- ¡Al infierno! ¡Yo no le ruego a nadie! –

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado<strong>, en la que había sido la antigua morada de Beelzebub y compañía se estaba quedando Furuichi y Agiel del futuro.

- Sabes… - Decía Agiel que estaba acostada a sus anchas en el sillón mientras veía televisión – Seguramente muchas cosas van a cambiar en esta dimensión, puede que algunas cosas que pasarían ya no pasen… como por ejemplo la intromisión de _esa_ persona ya está dañando una probable relación amorosa…-

- No te preocupes – Furuichi estaba sentado en otro sillón y bebía tranquilamente lo que al parecer es vodka – Nos desharemos de _esa _persona, además, si realmente se quieren estarán juntos, si no… pues ni modo. – Sentenció el peliblanco.

- Eso no es justo…- Bufó Agiel.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – Le preguntó.

- Umm, tal vez…–

- No –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Se paró bruscamente del sillón.

- No es asunto tuyo, te repito, si realmente se quieren estarán juntos – Le sonrió.

- Ah, pero no es justo… - Entonces algo se le vino a la mente – ¿Y qué hay de tu yo del pasado?

- ¿Qué con él? – No entendía.

- Me refiero… ¿A quién quieres?– La chica le sonrió pícaramente.

- Yo ya tome mi decisión, eso depende del Furuichi de este tiempo –

- Oh, si es así el pobre estará acabado – Puso atención nuevamente al televisor.

- ¿Lo crees? – Furuichi se quedó pensando – Tal vez… deba darle una ayudadita a mi yo del pasado…

- ¡Y a ellos…! –

- Ellos pueden arreglárselas solos, no te entrometas –

- ¿Eeeeh? –

Mientras este Furuichi seguía relajándose en esa agradable casa su yo del pasado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un paquete en manos, al llegar a cierta tienda lo recibe una mujer ya mayor.

- ¡Takayuki-kun! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – Le dijo la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, Kanade-san ¿Dónde le dejo esto? – El peliblanco le sonrió, esa señora era muy amable. En eso vio que alguien salía detrás del mostrador.

- ¡WO! ¡PedoIchi! – Exclamo Yuka.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – Le reprochó.

- ¿Lolichi? –

- ¡Furuichi! – Le gruño.

- Ya, ya, solo bromeaba – Yuka se acercó a él y tomó la caja en sus manos. – Gracias, te debo una, la iré a dejar al almacén – Le dijo a la señora Kanade mientras se retiraba.

- Muchas gracias por traerlo– Le agradeció la señora dándole una ligera reverencia.

- ¡No, no! ¡No fue nada! – Negaba con las manos.

- Al menos déjame darte algo, te daré un pastel que recién horneé – Le ofreció.

- Enserio, no tiene por qué agradecerme, está bien así…-

- Por favor, acéptalo – El peliblanco solo suspiró.

- Bien, si usted insiste – La señora le sonrió.

La anciana se retiró dejando a Furuichi esperando por su recompensa, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, en eso entro una persona, que no era otra más que Lily.

- Lily-san – Furuichi se paró al verla.

- Oh, Taka-kun – Le sonrió la rubia – Así que esa mata de pelo blanco eras tú.

- ¿Vienes a comprar? – Le preguntó.

- No, esta vez vengo a trabajar – Aclaró – Supe que la señora Kanade estaba buscando personal gracias a Yuka, como clienta regular es mi deber ayudar en mi pastelería favorita – Sentenció con un aura amenazante.

- Como era de esperarse de Lily-san – Takayuki sonrió nerviosamente – Aunque llegas 30 minutos tarde… - Susurró

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le dio una linda sonrisa

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Furuichi sabe que no es bueno molestar a su amiga, digamos que tiene un problema de control de emociones, no precisamente porque se enoje, más bien era algo muy sentimental y te hace sentir el peor remordimiento posible. – Llegaron clientes – Dijo al notar a dos hombres entrar.

- Espero que valga la pena la venida – Dijo con fastidio un hombre en traje negro, con cabellos y ojos del mismo color mientras miraba el mostrador con los postres.

- Tranquilo, te aseguro que tienen el mejor pastel de zanahoria – Dijo su acompañante de cabellos y ojos plateados, viste un traje en color gris. – Por eso deben tener un buen pastel que te sivapor aquí – Le sonrió ligeramente.

- Así es señores, nosotros tenemos los mejores pasteles de la ciudad – Les dijo Lily poniéndose un delantal azul de solo sabe Dios donde sacó. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Ambos hombres miraron a la rubia, entonces el peliplata tomo la palabra.

- Buscamos un pastel que diga "Tú tienes razón, soy un idiota, perdóname" o algo parecido – Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y con una sonrisa marca Colgate, su acompañante parecía tener una vena palpitándole en la frente. – Verá… mi amigo aquí a mi lado – Señaló al pelinegro – Necesita pedirle perdón a su EX-novia – Recalcó el "ex" dándole a su acompañante más molestia.

- Solo deme uno de sus mejores pasteles – El pelinegro miró al peliplata con una mirada que según cuentan podrían matar a alguien.

- Tranquilo, Lucas…-

- ¡No me llames Lucas! ¡_Bunny_! –

- No me digas _BUNNY – _Le miró seriamente y lo dijo en un tono de advertencia. Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más la rubia tosió ligeramente para llamar su atención.

- Disculpen, pero creo que sé lo que necesitan – Captó la atención de los dos. – Por aquí – Los guío a otro mostrador que estaba al lado de Furuichi el cual se apartó del lugar para darle espacio a Lily y los clientes. – Tenemos este que es especialmente hecho por la dueña de este lugar…-

- ¡Oh sí! – Exclamo el hombre llamado "Bunny" – Ella fue juez en el concurso pasado ¿Cierto? Ah, qué mujer… se notaba que era la juez de hierro, era muy exigente – Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mentón tratando de recordar.

- Pues espero que así como juzga a otros ella sea una excelente repostera – Dijo el denominado "Lucas" con una mirada seria.

- Y así es, este pastel es un poco caro, pero, no es porque haya sido hecho por la dueña, sino porque tiene los mejores ingredientes – Les explico con una sonrisa – Es más, tenemos un pastel del cual regalamos rebanadas a nuestros clientes más exclusivos…

Mientras Lily seguía intentando convencer a los clientes de comprar uno de los pasteles más caros, Takayuki se escabulló a la bodega para ver el por qué tardaban tanto en regresar la señora Kanade y Yuka. Cuando las encontró, la anciana mujer estaba hablando por teléfono con una Yuka atrás de ella algo preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó a la pelinaranja una vez se acercó a ella.

- No lo sé – Le susurró – Cuando abrió el paquete puso una expresión seria y llamó a alguien por teléfono, no vi lo que era, de todos modos ¿Ha venido alguien? –

- Si, Lily lo está atendiendo –

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegó? Será mejor que vaya antes de que comience a estafar a la gente – A ambos jóvenes les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza y caminaron a la salida del almacén dejando sola a la mujer mayor.

La señora miró por donde habían salido los jóvenes y dio un suspiro.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me enviaste eso? – Decía en voz baja.

- _"Pronto tendrás que usarlo, tienes que estar preparada"-_ Le dijo la voz por teléfono.

- Yo no pienso involucrarme en nada, sea lo que sea no quiero tener nada que ver –

- _"Aunque digas eso no se puede evitar, tu elegiste tener esta vida, aunque huyas de ella no es algo que puedas hacer" – _

- …- Frunció el ceño ante tales palabras – Aun son niños, todos ellos, son muy jóvenes para que sean entrometidos en esto…-

-_"Es su destino, ya está escrito, no puedes evitarlo, nadie puede evitarlo, el simple hecho de conocerse… hace que todo gire"- _

- Debe haber alguna manera de arreglarlo – Su voz notaba una ligera desesperación – No quiero… – Su voz se ahogó.

- _"Ellos crecerán, vivirán, no… sobrevivirán a su manera, seguirán adelante aun cuando verán morir personas importantes y aun así jamás se rendirán, jamás lo harán porque son orgullosos, porque tienen algo para no caer, así es, así será… disfruta los momentos a sus lados, adiós –_ Se cortó la llamada.

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto…? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. – Aun son unos niños…–

* * *

><p>Diccionario...<p>

1. _Kono denwa bangou wa genzai tsukawarete orimasen (Lo sentimos el numero que llamó está fuera de servicio)_

* * *

><p><strong>Himekawa y Kuguyama tienen inconvenientes en su relación, lo que seguramente les traerá algunos problemas. La señora Kanade esconde secretos, ¿Quién será la persona de la llamada misteriosa? Parece que algo se aproxima e involucrará a todos nuestros protagonistas (Y no… no es lo que creen… serán trolleados… he hablado)<strong>


	13. Vista del futuro: Oga Misaki I

**Anime/Manga: **Beelzebub

**Género: **Drama / Horror / Misterio

**Rango: **T

**Parejas: - - - -**

**Advertencia: Muertes y escenas grotescas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este animemanga le pertenece a Ryūhei Tamura**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: <strong>Vista del Futuro: Oga Misaki I

* * *

><p>– ¡Alcáncelo! ¡No dejen que se los lleven! – Gritaba una desesperada Misaki mientras corría tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitiera.<p>

Tras ella había otras 8 personas corriendo rápidamente. Misaki les regresó a ver y asintiendo con la cabeza estás se separaron en dos grupos de cuatro, unos por la izquierda y otros a su derecha. La castaña se detuvo en seco, observó los inmensos árboles que la rodeaban, se encontraba en medio de un bosque y aunque era medio día gracias a las copas de los arboles no permitían que la iluminación penetrara completamente, dejando ese lugar oscuro y sombrío. Usaba una gabardina negra que cubría un short del mismo color y un top azul marino, las botas estilo militar que usaba se veían muy desgastadas al igual que los guantes de cuero negro que inmediatamente ajustaba a sus manos.

Frente a ella apareció un enorme monstruo que daba la apariencia de un búfalo de más de 10 metros de altura, la piel y el pelaje parecían estar pudriéndose mostrando un color grisáceo y verduzco en algunas partes, Misaki hizo una muesca de disgusto ante el olor, el animal derribo los árboles que había a su paso como si nada.

– Esos desgraciados… – Su rostro solo expresaba enfado y desesperación. – ¡NO JUEGUEN CONMIGO! – Exclamó al momento que se abalanzaba sobre el monstruo dando un gran salto que la colocaba por encima de este. Extendió sus brazos y de sus manos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas chispas eléctricas, inmediatamente las junto dando un aplauso del cielo cayó un gran relámpago que impactó completamente en el monstruo.

Misaki cayó al suelo de rodillas, inmediatamente se paró vio como la bestia caía al suelo completamente noqueada, cuando este comenzó a desintegrarse en polvo la castaña se cubrió nariz y boca con la mano derecha.

– Asqueroso – Rodeo al monstruo por la izquierda y nuevamente comenzó a correr. – No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya – Susurraba con una expresión de molestia.

Pasó alrededor de 3 minutos corriendo en medio de ese bosque hasta que divisó a lo lejos a sus otros compañeros, su mirada solo reflejó horror ante lo que veía. 5 de sus 8 acompañantes yacían muertos en el suelo, dos tenían el rostro completamente desfigurado, ensangrentado y… _desgarrado_; los otros tres tenían un gran hueco en el estómago, les habían extraído los intestinos y restos de ellos se esparcían por el suelo, sin embargo, había un camino de sangre que se dirigía a su derecha. Caminó lentamente siguiendo este rastro con una mirada seria.

Después de caminar algunos metros divisó el cuerpo de un niño en el suelo completamente cubierto de sangre, su cuerpo presentaba desgarres en la piel, como si hubiese sido mordido constantemente. Siguió caminando y pudo divisar una figura humanoide en medio de algunos árboles, desgarrando y comiendo el cuerpo de una mujer, esta cosa no usaba ropa ni tenía pelo, su cuerpo era liso y parecía estar húmedo. Miro a su lado izquierdo y a poca distancia de ella yacían los cuerpos inertes de varias personas, entre ellos lo que quedaba de sus compañeros amontonados como si de basura se tratara. La cosa humanoide se dio cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a gruñirle tal como un cerdo siendo torturado hasta la muerte.

Misaki simplemente lo miró, sin mostrar miedo u alguna otra emoción, su rostro mostraba completa tranquilidad a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Yo realmente creía en ti, realmente pensé que todo estaría bien…– La cosa humanoide se abalanzó sobre ella, alargando sus brazos que mostraban unas manos enormes con grandes garras donde deberían ir las uñas.

* * *

><p>Han pasado solo un día y medio desde que comenzó la búsqueda de Oga Misaki y su equipo, el sector que ella cuidaba había quedado bajo ataque por una de las Cabezas de Loki, su ejército de soldados y bestias. La mayoría de los civiles fueron evacuados, pero el sector estaba en un estado deplorable… los inertes cuerpos humanos se esparcían por lo que solían ser calles, las construcciones estaban cayendo a pedazos, los cuarteles del sector solo mostraban cosas más horrendas, las cabezas de 6 mujeres clavadas en lanzas, bajo estas se veían cuerpos deformes de algún tipo de animal.<p>

Toujou Hidetora, Basilisco y Shinobu Takamiya eran los encargados de revisar la situación en el sector. Después de que pusieran a gente voluntaria a levantar los cuerpos muertos, los tres se dirigieron al bosque para encontrar a la hermana de Oga Tatsumi y su equipo. Los civiles dicen que habían ido a rescatar a gente que había sido secuestrada por un desgarrador y algunos Craqueg. A excepción de Basilisco los otros usaban chaquetas negras, Takamiya llevaba la suya abrochada mientras que Hidetora no mostrando una camisa color naranja debajo de esta, ambos llevan pantalón y botas estilo militar del mismo color que sus chaquetas.. Basilisco llevaba su ropa de pilar.

– Espero que la hermana de Oga esté bien – Decía Takamiya, mientras caminaba tranquilamente dentro del bosque – No quiero ser yo el que de las malas noticias… – Miraba a los lados intentando encontrar alguna señal de la mujer.

– Oga Misaki es una mujer fuerte – Toujou igualmente intentaba encontrar algo que los guiara hacía a ella. – Ella debe estar herida pero viva, es una Oga –

– Hey, Señor Basilisco ¿Alguna pista? – Preguntó Takamiya.

– Derecho – Atrás de ellos dándoles la espalda estaba Basilisco mirando fijamente al frente – Hay una débil presencia, similar a la de Oga – Comenzó a avanzar.

Takamiya y Hidetora se miraron asintiendo, siguieron al antiguo pilar. No tardaron mucho en encontrar los mismos rastros de sangre que anteriormente Misaki había visto, se toparon con la misma desagradable sorpresa, sin embargo, el cuerpo del desgarrador se encontraba inerte en el suelo. A unos metros de distancia cubierta completamente cubierta de algún tipo de líquido gris estaba la persona que buscaban.

Cinco días después el sector 178 ubicado en lo que había sido Austria había sido evacuado, de las 30 mil 802 personas refugiadas entre ellos niños y ancianos solo sobrevivieron 11 mil 345, los cuales habían sido trasladados al sector 143 en Budapest, Hungría. Este sector estaba a cargo de uno de los hijos del Rey Demonio, En.

Caminaba por un pasillo de paredes blancas a paso lento un joven de alrededor de 18 años, este era En, su ropa era muy parecida a la de Takamiya y Hidetora. Al fondo del pasillo se podía observar una puerta color gris, cuando estaba por girar la perilla esta se abrió y salió un señor de alrededor 50 años o más, por su ropa se distinguía su categoría como doctor.

– Maestre En – Le saludó el anciano inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, el peliverde respondió con el mismo gesto y se hizo a un lado para que el doctor pudiera pasar, este dio unos cuantos pasos y cerró la puerta. – La señorita Misaki está despierta, no presenta heridas graves, aunque me preocupa el hematoma que tiene cerca de la costilla izquierda, no permite su movilidad al cien por cierto lo cual la ha tenido frustrada desde que despertó, es una señorita muy imprudente – El doctor suspiró con cansancio.

– No se preocupe hablaré con ella, gracias por todo el trabajo – Le sonrió ligeramente.

– Es mi deber, con su permiso maestre En, tengo que atender a más pacientes –

– Adelante –

Una vez el doctor se hubo retirado, el peliverde entró al cuarto, inmediatamente notó a Misaki recostada en la cama con un rostro de enojo.

– Buenas tardes, Misaki-san – La aludida le regresó a ver entrecerrando los ojos.

– Ah, En –

– Dime En – Misaki solo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Ante la pregunta la castaña solo soltó un suspiro.

– Aun no puedo moverme bien y el doctor me ha prohibido moverme en los próximos 3 días. Me siento como una completa inútil – Ella estaba intentando sentarse en la cama pero En no se lo permitió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

– Tómatelo con calma, si te sobre esfuerzas solo harás que tus heridas empeoren – Misaki solo lo observó y sonrió.

– No pareces para nada aquel niño llorón y egoísta – Elle ríe un poco al ver el rostro sonrojado del chico. – Lamento mucho lo que paso… era mi responsabilidad y perdimos a mucha gente…

– Hiciste lo que pudiste, nos ha tomado de sorpresa a todos, cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde. Justo el día que estaban en una expedición todos los cazadores de tu sector…– En guardó silencio a ver la molestia reflejada en el rostro de la mujer.

– Todos fueron cazados como animales, no les importo si eran niños, ellos simplemente… - Misaki se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar llorar.

Antes de que Enou pudiese decir algo habían tocado la puerta, el peliverde respondió con un "adelante", una mujer rubia en traje de sirvienta entró, Yolda.

– Lamento la interrupción amo En, Furuichi Takayuki ha llegado. – El muchacho asintió y Yolda se retiró.

– ¿Por qué Taka-kun está aquí? –

– Últimamente han estado atacando muchos sectores de Europa y América, al parecer una de las cabezas de Loki está cerca de nuestro sector – Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Misaki el peliverde pensaba que hubiese sido mejor no decirlo. –

– ¡Imposible! ¡Yo…! –

– Tranquila, no vamos a perder, tenemos mucha gente fuerte de nuestro lado y los civiles están siendo evacuados a otro sector, además, planeamos interceptarlos antes de que se acerquen demasiado. Ya hay gente asegurando la barrera y los cazadores están listos. –A pesar de lo que decía no parecía tranquilizar a Misaki. – Bueno, debo irme, sino se molestaran conmigo por hacerlos esperar en la reunión. – Antes de que En se apartara Misaki lo sujeto del brazo.

– Tengan mucho cuidado, ellos… – La castaña solo agachó la cabeza.

– Ya te dije que no te preocupes, es algo molesto sabes – En le sonrió ampliamente.

– Ah, lo siento, es solo que… –

– Si, si, tu preocúpate por recuperarte, nos vemos –

En salió de la habitación, una vez la puerta se cerró se recargó sobre esta y dio un gran suspiro. Notó que alguien se acercaba, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Furuichi, el cual no parecía muy feliz, no le sorprendía, ya que él estaba en la misma situación.

– ¿Hay alguna pista? – Pregunto el peliverde.

– Lilith nos traicionó –

Ante esta respuesta En ya temía lo peor, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse literalmente.

– ¿Y Satura…? –

Furuichi bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. El peliverde solo entrecerró los ojos, el albino solo escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido y notó que la temperatura estaba aumentando.

– ¿Dónde está? – Cuestionó En.

– En los almacenes, Yolda e Izabella ya están ahí. –

En rápidamente dejó atrás a Furuichi, caminando rápidamente a algún lugar, seguramente al que Furuichi había mencionado.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Taka? –

El albino volteo a ver a la puerta de la habitación de Misaki, la cual asomaba un poco su cabeza.

– No creo que debas estar parada Misaki-san, deberías descansar…–

– ¿Qué pasó Furuichi? –

* * *

><p>Un cuarto poco iluminado, con grandes cajas de madera alrededor, una vez que Misaki entró pudo notar a las otras personas que ahí se encontraban. Izabella y Yolda miraban con profunda tristeza al bulto negro en el suelo, al ver el ver la bolsa de plástico negro que lo cubría se dio cuenta completamente de lo que pasaba.<p>

– _Si lo sigues lo sabrás _– Fue lo que Takayuki le había dicho.

En se encontraba arrodillado ante aquel bulto negro, pudo notar que estaba sosteniendo la mano de la persona cubierta con aquella bolsa. _Mirada de venganza_. Dos días después simplemente el daño era demasiado, sin duda la mayoría ya conocía el dolor de perder algo preciado, personas importantes. Para Misaki aquel peliverde había crecido de la noche a la mañana pretendiendo ser alguien fuerte, pero en realidad seguía siendo un niño por dentro consentido y protegido por aquellas tres chicas… que sin darse cuenta había perdido. Recordó al pequeño Beel llorando, si tan solo En…

Toda la ciudad y sus alrededores ardían, lo que alguna vez fue la gran Budapest ahora se encontraba completamente devastada y en llamas, el gran castillo de Vajdahunyad caía, en lo que solía ser una pista de patinaje un muchacho de cabellos verdes portaba en su mano izquierda una cabeza y a sus pies el resto del cuerpo al que pertenecía. Misaki se dio cuenta la amplia sonrisa que portaba el rostro de la cabeza, incluso a los lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una horrible risa como si se tratara la de un loco.

– _La niña es nuestra de todas formas _– Canturreó aquel cráneo. En lo levantó y lo arrojó al suelo con gran fuerza haciendo que este se destrozara.

La risa se convirtió en carcajada, el cuerpo de En fue cubierto por fuego.

– ¡MISAKI-SAN! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! –

Escuchó el grito de Aoi Kunieda sin darse cuenta que esta solo ya la había del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba de ese lugar, la castaña seguía viendo al lugar en donde se encontraba el peliverde, gritaba, lloraba, se jaloneaba el cabello, lo vio caer de rodillas y daba puñetazos al suelo. Aoi le llamó por su nombre y cuando la miró se dio cuenta que un helicóptero descendía hacía ellas. Cuando estuvo a una altura adecuada ambas subieron rápidamente, aunque Aoi seguía jalándola ya que Misaki parecía estar en algún tipo de trance, con una mirada perdida. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta se encontraban ya alejados de donde estaba aquel viejo castillo, entonces una gran explosión se hizo presente dejando sorprendidos a todos los que iban a bordo. Todo había quedado reducido a cenizas.

* * *

><p><em>saki-san…Misaki-san…<em>

Al escuchar su nombre despertó.

– ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – Vio el rostro de un preocupado Beel.

– ¿Eh? –

Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir al ver a En y Beel al lado izquierdo de su cama mientras a Misaka y Alex al derecho.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

– Parecía que tenías una pesadilla – Decía preocupado Alex.

– Te escuchamos gritar y vinimos rápidamente a verte – Continuó Misaka.

– ¿Pesadilla…? Ah… lo lamento, debe ser por todo el estrés de últimamente – Les sonrió y les acarició la cabeza a cada uno. – No se preocupen estoy bien.

– Pero… - Ambos mellizos la veían con preocupación.

– Bien, vamos a dejarte para que sigas descansando. – Le dijo Beel tratando de disimular su preocupación.

– Si, si quieres algo Beel te lo puede traer – Le ofreció En con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– Muchas gracias por la oferta En, voy aceptarla – Misaki le siguió el juego. – Puedes ir a la panadería por mi encargo de pan. – Era una orden.

– Ti-Tía… – Beelzebub solo suspiró, no le quedaba de otra, después de todo lo habían dejado salir del cuarto.

Al notar que los mellizos comenzaban a molestar a Misaki decidió sacarlos a regañadientes empujándolos por la espalda a la salida

– ¡Hermano! –

Beelzebub simplemente les decía que caminaran. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada Misaki dio un gran suspiro.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó En.

– Si, solo fue un mal sueño –

– ¿Segura? –

– No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco más. –

– Bien, si necesitas algo llámanos – La castaña asintió, el peliverde solo negó con la cabeza y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta Misaki le habló.

– Fue cuando tus nodrizas murieron… lo que pasó en aquellas semanas… Realmente debí hacer algo – Sonrió con amargura. Al mirar a En este tenía un rostro escéptico.

– Hiciste lo que podías, todos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. –

– Pero…–

– Debes descansar Misaki-san. Me retiro. –

En salió sin dejarla decir más. La castaña volvió a recostarse en su cama y cerró los ojos lentamente.

– _Soy tan patética…_–


End file.
